Frozen 3: The Dark Mirror
by Batman1809
Summary: This is a sequel to Frozen 2: the Snow Queen (which has to be read before you read this one). Set a few months after the last story, Anna and Kristoff prepare for their wedding, but Hans is back for one more attempt of revenge as he attacks Elsa in another, more cruel way as she is forced to deal with her inner demons, and make a great sacrifice. A bit darker than the last one.
1. Prologue: The Whereabouts of Hans

**Hello. After a few months of brain storming, I finally came up with a good idea for a sequel to my previous work, "Frozen 2: the Snow Queen". If you haven't read it, I suggest you go ahead and read it, as this story will make no sense unless you read it. In this story, I'm incorporating an aspect of the original "Snow Queen" poem by Hans Christian Anderson, see if you can pick it up.**

**So, without further ado:**

**Frozen 3:**

**The Dark Mirror**

* * *

Prologue:

The Whereabouts of Hans

* * *

It was cold, very cold in the forest. There was a harsh blizzard blowing as Hans wobbled through the snow, trying to get to his destination. He no longer wore the proud clothing of a prince, having had to trade them for more practical clothing to keep warm. Having spent most of his monetary resources on hiring the thugs who helped him in his attempt to control Arendelle through the Ice King, he was now almost broke, minus a few precious jewels he kept with him. His face was un-kept, now sporting a short beard. He was cold and skinny, the result of not being able to buy enough food for himself, saving whatever money he had to further his obsession with revenge. He had been traveling for months now, wandering the wilderness, looking for someone, and _something._

After hours of walking through the snow, he finally reaches his destination: a small, worn down building, more of a shack, in the middle of the woods, covered almost to the roof in snow, minus a maintained entry to the door. He was in an area known as the "Wild East", a large wilderness area far east from Arendelle, or any kingdom for that matter. This area is largely uninhabited, minus a few hermits and hiding bandits who call this place home.

Hans entered the building, not bothering to knock; just wanting to get out of the cold. As he entered, he saw that the shack was lit by only a few lanterns, with an old, bearded man, dressed in animal skins, sitting in the corner, reading a book. The man looked at him surprised.

"Welcome to my humble abode! Please, enter!" he said, despite the fact that Hans had already entered.

"Are you Alfon Gottfried? The collector?" asked Hans, still shivering from the cold.

"Ah, so you've heard of me? Nice to know the world hasn't forgotten about old Alfon!" said the old man, putting his book down and sitting up.

"Would you like some soup?" asked Alfon.

"Yes" Hans answered coldly. He showed little gratitude or expression on his face as he sat down to a nearby table.

Alfon brought him the soup. After a few sips to warm him up, Hans wasted no time in getting to business…

"I understand you have a shard of the mirror here."

Alfon, who was sitting on the other side of the table, responded,

"Right to business then? You sure you don't want to talk? I don't get many visitors up here, am I right Baard?!" he yelled, looking across the room. Hans looked in his direction and saw that he was talking a cat.

Hans rolled his eyes at the man, who was clearly a little nuts from isolation.

"Look, I didn't come to talk. Do you have the shard or not?"

Alfon frowned at him, wishing that Hans was more of a conversationalist.

"You're talking about _the_ shard, right? From the legendary mirror?"

"Yes, I want it!" demanded Hans, sharply but still shivering from the cold.

Alfon glared at Hans with mistrust written on his face.

"How did you know I have it?" he said, crossing his arms.

Hans cleared his throat. "I learned from a book that some shards could still be found in the area, and I asked around and someone named Fin told me you came across one."

"Ah, Fin, good man, but could never keep a secret I'm afraid..."

"Look, I can pay for it" Hans said as he took out a large diamond and placed it on the tables. Alfron almost fell back in his chair at the sight.

"Holy moly!" he exclaimed. "Heck, I'll sell this house for that whopper!"

"I only need the shard, can I have it?" asked Hans. His once elegant voice was all but gone, his condition, both physically and mentally having had its toll.

"Yes, of course!" exclaimed the old man as he rushed to the back room. Hans listened as he shuffled around, moving things around.

"Ah! Here it is!" said Alfron as he came forward with something wrapped in a cloth. He gave it to Hans to examine. Hans lifted the cloth and gazed at the shard of reflective material inside. As he glazed at the mirror, it at first reflected his physical face as it appeared to everyone else. Soon, however, Hans quickly covered the shard, as if he saw something horrible in it.

"Pretty spooky, huh?" asked Alfron. "You know, it reflects only your bad aspects, and by the looks of it, you have quite a bit of it... It was supposedly made by an ancient, evil troll, who apparently delighted in seeing the faults in others, to a point where he would force people to look at it to see them turn in horror. For some unknown reason, he accidently broke it, with its pieces shattering, and being spread throughout the land. This, is one of those pieces, the few that hasn't been destroyed or remained lost."

Hans just glared at the man, then gave him the diamond. Alfron quickly picked it up and examined it. He then looked back to Hans,

"Why do you want this? Its only purpose is to reflect your bad aspect. Well, that and…" he stopped, realizing that Hans had wanted it for _that_ purpose. Hans nodded, as if he knew what Alfron was about to say. Alfron suddenly felt fearful of Hans.

"It's no longer about power now," said Hans to himself, looking at the cloth covered shard, "…it's about revenge!"

Before Alfron could say another word, Hans sat up and walked out the door, exiting the shack and re-entering the storm, which had died down a bit, allowing him to leave. Alfron was left alone, pondering his visitor.

"He must really hate someone to want it that bad, huh Gaard?" he said to his cat, who rubbed its body against his leg. Alfron didn't care, however, he just marveled at the diamond he now possessed.

Hans, on the other hand, had a long journey back to Arendelle, considering it took him almost three months to find this place.

* * *

**A short prologue, but necessary to set up the story. Any guesses to Hans' plan for the shard of the mysterious mirror?**

**The chapters will be coming a bit slower than the last story, since I'm currently working on another story (A multi-movie universe crossover, Frozen included, check it out on my profile page!).**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble Sleeping

Chapter 1:

Trouble Sleeping

**A short chapter, but a good chapter. I'll try to make them longer as I go.**

* * *

_(three months after Hans received the mirror)_

Arendelle was entering its last day of winter and its first taste of spring on this March night, with the northern lights flickering overhead. Blizzards used to be a normal occurrence in Arendelle this time of year, but ever since Elsa learned to control her powers, she was easily able to keep most of the lighter storms away, making winter in Arendelle a very pleasant experience.

Normally, everyone is asleep, especially at two 'o'clock in the morning, but that wasn't the case for princess Anna. Despite eagerness, she and Kristoff decided that it would be best to wait until spring to be wedded, when the weather is warmer and the flowers are in bloom. As she prepares for this life-changing day, however, she finds herself questioning her decisions. She wants to marry Kristoff more than anything, but she can't escape the lingering thoughts of doubt and anxiety, some of which pertain to her previous, hasty engagement. On this night, Anna stays awake at the fireplace in the castle library, huddled up on the couch, covering herself in a white blanket.

Elsa was also up this night. After her encounter with her guardian angel, Elsa had been more at ease with herself and her powers, and has since been more outgoing and confident than she had ever been. Despite the occasional important decisions regarding politics, her only source of anxiety had been her feeling toward Sir Jase, the knight who she had become attached too. Though she has strong feelings for him, she is unsure if they are feelings of love or not, or if Jase reciprocates these feelings. But she is patient, and is willing to bide her time until she is sure. After all, she is still young and is not expected to marry for some time.

But this is not what kept Elsa up this night, rather, it was something far more trivial; un unfinished book. For three days now, she has been reading a fascinating mystery novel that has taken up most of her time. With only three chapters to go, Elsa was unable to wait until morning to finish, and decided to sneek down to the library to finish.

Reading as she walked, Elsa was to drawn into her book to notice Anna sitting on the couch. Anna, likewise, was too deep into thought to notice Elsa approaching. She sat down on the couch, unknowingly next to Anna. They both sat there for a few minutes, completely unaware of each other's presence. Anna let out a sigh, which surprised the nearby Elsa…

"YAHHHH!" yelled Elsa as her book flung into the air, landing in the fire.

"OH MY GOSH!" yelled an equally surprised Anna, throwing her blanket into the air, which landed on Elsa. Anna looked around the room as Elsa stumbled around, trying to get the blanket off her face.

"GHOST!" yelled Anna as she defended herself by swatting a pillow at Elsa.

"Be gone, spirit!" she yelled, believing that she was being attacked by a supernatural force. After several swats with the pillow, Anna threw it aside, grabbing the metal fireplace shovel, readying to strike the "ghost" with it. Luckily, Elsa was able to get the blanket off in time as she saw Anna with the shovel in striking position…

"Anna! Stop, it's me!" she yelled, her hair now frizzled by the blanket. Anna froze, realizing that she was about to strike her sister with a shovel.

"Wha…where you going to hit me with a shovel?" asked Elsa.

Anna, embarrassed by her earlier assessment, hid the shovel behind her back. "In my defense, I thought you were a ghost... Wait, why am I defending myself, why did you scare me?!"

"I didn't scare you! you scared me! Why are you even here!"

"_I _have been here half the night!"

Elsa's face of frantic panic quickly turned perplexed. "Wait, why were you here all night?..."

Just then, a man, sword drawn, entered the room…

"Alright! show yourself! I'm armed and dangerous!" yelled Isaac, a fellow knight and best friend of Jase. He was breathing heavily, sword drawn, pointing ahead of him, frantically looking around the room for a threat.

Elsa quickly tried to relax the frantic knight, "Whoa, Isaac, it's just me and Anna! We scared each other, there's nothing wrong, we're safe!"

Isaac slowly regained his composure as he analyzed the situation, slightly embarrassed by his outburst. "Oh. Right. Well… this is awkward... I guess I should… get back to my post… which I was not sleeping at by the way" he pointed out as he put his sword back into his scabbard and turned to exit the room. "Sorry to have disturbed you."

"Sorry we disturbed you" said Anna. "…And thanks for coming to our aid, not that we needed it, but all the same..."

"Oh, don't worry about it, just glad I have some motivation to stay awake now" he said, lazily waving his hand as he left the room.

Elsa and Anna sat back on the couch, catching their breath. As Elsa looked into the fire, she saw as her book burned to a crisp.

"Oh no, was that your book! I'm so sorry!" said Anna, realizing the fate of Elsa's recent obsession.

"Oh, don't worry about it" said Elsa, staring wide eyed in disbelief as her book roasted away, "I can always get another one... just have to wait until the bookstore opens tomorrow...seven hours from now" she tried to say calmly.

"Elsa, tomorrow's Sunday, the stores are closed."

Elsa just sighed, realizing that she would have to wait until Monday until she could finish her book.

Elsa sighed, and then regained her composure when she went back to address the fact Anna couldn't sleep all night. After a few minutes of silent mouring, Elsa looked to Anna, who had obviously been distressed for a while.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Anna looked up, trying to hide her anxious face. "What, me, oh, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong here!"

Elsa shot back a glare, as if to say "really?"

Anna sighed. "Fine, you got me, I'm not ok" she said, sitting back down, staring blankly at the fire

Elsa leaned over to look at Anna, who was now crouched up on the couch with her hands holding her curled up legs. "You want to talk about it? I'm all ears."

"I don't know, it's kind of stupid."

"Come on. No more secrets, remember?" smiled Elsa as she sat back down on the couch.

Anna looked back at Elsa, smiling. "Fine, I'll talk."

She put her legs back on the ground and shifter her body to face her sister. "Well, I've been kind of, anxious lately, about the wedding."

"That's normal" said Elsa.

"Yeah, well, the thing is, I'm afraid that it, well, that it won't be what I expected. I mean, the last time I was engaged, I rushed into it and, well, you remember how that turned out..."

Elsa finished for her, "…And you're afraid that you won't be happy with Kristsoff."

Anna shot a worried look back at Elsa. "It's not that, I mean, I know he's no Hans and he would never do anything to hurt me, and I truly love him, at least, I think I do... I just feel like I'm making another mistake."

Elsa paused for a few seconds, putting together a response. She put her hand on Anna's shoulder, "look, you weren't yourself when Hans proposed, you were afraid of being shut out again and he took advantage of that. You love Kristoff, and I trust you on that… and I trust Kristoff when he says that he loves you. I think you're just second guessing yourself."

Anna looked back at Elsa, more concerned this time. "But how do I _know_ this time? I'm not saying I'm having second thoughts, but I can't shake this feeling that I'm being foolish again."

Elsa smiled, recognizing a familiar emotion. "Anna, I know exactly what you're going through."

"You do? You've never been engaged before."

"No, but I know what anxiety feels like... It's basically a pointless fear, like you can't do anything right." Elsa looked down to her side, "I've felt it many times when I was locked in my room. It's like you don't know what's right or wrong anymore and you can't trust your decisions or yourself." She looked back to Anna, "you just have to run this through your mind, trust your decision, and ignore the irrational thoughts, and have faith that they'll go away."

Anna looked down, trying to comprehend Elsa's logic. "Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does. Now lighten up, will you, you're supposed to be the happy-go-lucky one!"

Anna, looking relieved, smiled. "Thanks Elsa."

"Hey, what are sisters for?" she said as she gave Anna a hug.

"Look, you're only going to get more emotional as we get closer to the wedding, unfortunately it's a woman thing, so if you need help figuring things out in that crazy head of yours, I'm always here to listen."

"Ok" replied Anna, who had regained her normal, happy composure. "And I'm _not _emotional!"

"Of course" said Elsa with a fake smile, rolling her eyes. "Alright then, what do you say we go downstairs and find some ice-cream?"

"You read my mind!" said Anna as she flung to her feet and ran to the exit.

Elsa followed behind, but not before she glanced back at burnt remains of the book…

"It was probably the uncle; it's always the uncle in these types of stories."

* * *

Jase and Craig, knights of Arendelle, were on the road back to Arendelle. Almost two weeks ago, a notorious gang, who had been responsible for a series of thefts in several kingdoms, had been spotted near Arendelle's borders. In an inter-kingdom cooperation, Arendelle agreed to send two representatives to aid in there capture. Elsa sent Jase and Craig to go and represent Arendelle. After a week of tracking, the group, consisting of knights, captains, and skilled trackers, finally found them hiding in a cave and, after some "persuasion", they surrendered and were taken into custody, with Welington providing the prison cells. After that ordeal of tracking through the wilderness, Jase and Craig were happy to return home, there new home, which had just come into view as the came over a hill...

"Ah! I miss the ocean!" said Jase as they stopped there horses. "Can't wait to get back to the castle, say hello to everyone, go to my bed, and sleep, for three days!"

"Neither can I, boy. I'm just glad to be home again... It's hard to believe, just over five months ago, we were living in a ghost town, guarding an ancient force of evil, and now look at us!

"I can't believe it myself, Craig. I never dreamed that life could be this good!"

"Well let's get going then, shall we?" said Craig. Before they actually road off, though, he added "wouldn't want to keep _Queen Elsa _waiting."

Jase glanced back at Craig, as if he was trying to imply something. "What?"

"Come on Jase, do you think you can keep a secret from me?"

Jase tried to bluff, "what secret?"

Craig only smiled, "just don't take too long, will you! I did, six times actually. And I've regretted it, (sigh), six times. Heh! women!" he said before riding off, leaving a dumbfounded Jase behind.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 2: Jase Comes Home

Chapter 2:

Jase Comes Home

* * *

As rays of the morning sun shone through the kitchen windows, Elsa and Anna could be seen sleeping at a table, where they had finished eating an entire quart of ice cream. Soon, a servant walked in to begin breakfast as usual, but he did not expect to see the royal sisters asleep at the table inside. He cautiously awoke them...

"Um, your majesty?"

Elsa was the first to stir, slowly lifting her head and straining to open her eyes. She turned to face the young man who stared in disbelief.

"Oh! uh, good morning!" she greeted, half surprised. "...Did we sleep here all night?"

"Apparently, your majesty" replied the servant.

Elsa smiled in embarrassment. She turned to wake Anna, who was face down in her bowl. "Anna. Anna! wake up!"

"Yes, unicorns tastes like butter..."said Anna as she woke up, obviously still dreaming. "...Wait, what? Where am I? And why is my face all sticky?" she asked. Her face was covered in the melted remains of her chocolate ice cream. Elsa couldn't help but laugh, something the servant desperately tried not to do.

"Anna! you fell asleep in your ice cream bowl!"

"I what?" Anna asked as she swiped a finger to her face to examine what was on it. "Oops!"

"Come on," Elsa giggled, "lets get to our rooms to clean up before Kai thinks we've run away! Um...thank you for waking us up" she thanked the servant.

"Oh, it was a pleasure, your majesty" he awkwardly replied as they left the kitchen. "Well, at least my job's not boring" he told himself.

* * *

Half an hour after waking up in the kitchen, the sisters finally got cleaned up and dressed for the day. Anna, as usual, got out of her room first and waited by Elsa's room. She was wearing her typical winter dress, complete with her purple cape. After a few minutes, Elsa finally stepped out, wearing a light green dress, not worried about the cold.

"How is it that I'm the morning person and you're the one who is dressed and ready to go before I am?" asked Elsa.

"Huh, I don't know. Guess it's a gift?" Anna responded, shrugging her shoulders.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I guess so" was her only response before heading down for breakfast.

* * *

For breakfast, Gerda, the head servant, served eggs and sausages, not the sweet pancakes and syrup they were used too.

"Wait, what happened to our pancakes?" ask Anna.

"Oh, I thought about it, but I heard about your sugar raid last night and thought the protein would be good for a change" Gerda responded before re-entering the kitchen. Anna glared with narrow eyes at the swinging doors before turning back to her plate. Breakfast wasn't a social event in the castle, so the queen and princess usually ate to themselves in the morning except for special occasions, like Christmas mornings.

"You feeling better today?" asked Elsa.

Anna finished swallowing before replying, "Oh, yes, much better. Thanks again for last night."

"Your welcome" Elsa responded. "So, are you seeing Kristoff today?"

"Yeah, we're going to just walk through the countryside today and, well, talk I guess."

"Well, you enjoy yourself. I've got a few letters today I need to read over, so I'll see you this evening I guess" Elsa said as she began to leave the table, having finished her breakfast.

"Wait, Elsa, can I ask you something?" Anna asked quickly before Elsa could stand up.

"Yeah."

"Ok, this might sound weird, but can Kristoff take you for dinner?"

Elsa was really confused now. "You want me to what?"

Anna grinned. "It's not like that! It's just, I've spent a lot of time with you and I've spent time with Kristoff, but you two haven't spent with each other, and he's going to be your brother soon."

Elsa thought to herself for a second. It was true, minus the time he asked her for his blessing to marry Anna, Elsa hardly spent time getting to know the mountain man. It's not like she didn't _know_ him, as he came over with Anna many times already, but she didn't know him on a personal level...

"Well, I mean, I'm sure I can, but wouldn't it look weird for the queen and her sister's fiancé to go to dinner together? Maybe you should come along too..."

"No, absolutely not! If I'm there, it'll just be like those other times he came over. Please? We already talked about this and we think it'll b a good idea."

"Ok fine" said Elsa, "I'll go."

"Great! I'll go tell him!" Anna said excitedly as she bolted from the table towards the stables, where Kristoff was most likely to be.

* * *

"Kristoff! Guess what, you have dinner tonight with my sister, the queen!" proclaimed Anna as she ran through the stables too Kristoff and Sven.

Kristoff, in the middle of cleaning Sven's stall, couldn't have been more surprised. "What!? why?!" He yelled, surprised.

"So you two can get to know each other, you silly goose!"

"Ok, first of all, never call me a silly goose. Second, wouldn't it be weird for me and the queen to go out to dinner when I'm engaged to you? Why don't we all just go together?"

Anna obviously lied when she told Elsa that Kristoff had already agreed to it. In fact, she came up with the idea just before she fell asleep in her ice cream bowl last night.

"No, you only ever see Elsa when your with me, so you two are never alone."

"I was alone when I asked for her blessing, which was nerve wrecking I might add!"

"Exactly! I don't want you two to be nervous with each other, especially since she's going to be your sister!"

"Yeah, I forgot about that," he said, scratching his head, "I'm getting a whole 'nother family now, huh?"

"Well, technically, its just me and Elsa, but yeah! You get Elsa and I get Sven!"

"_Aw, thanks Anna!"_ said a nearby Sven with Kristoff's voice, "_And I look forward to being your brother_!"

"Aw, thanks Sven!" said Anna as he went to pet Sven, smiling at Kristoff (he was the one talking, after all). "So, can you go, please?" she asked, putting on the saddest face possible.

Kristoff crossed his arms, smiling at Anna's persistence. "Fine, I'll go... but only if you let Sven be the best man!"

Anna pondered this for a moment. She had been arguing with Kristoff about making Sven the best 'man' for week now. She was hoping for someone, well, human, but Sven was technically Kristoff's best friend.

Sven nugged up to Anna with big puppy eyes, as if to say "please?"

"Huh, ok, Sven can be the best man."

"Great!" started Kristoff. "Alright Sven, here is the ring..." he said as he took the ring out of his pocket.

"You kept it in your pocket?" asked Anna.

"Yeah...is that bad?" Anna just glared with narrow eyes. "...Well, here you go buddy..." Kristoff walked up to Sven and placed the ring on one of his antler points. "Ok, just don't loose it now, or feisty pants here will kill you." Anna shot a glare at Kristoff. Sven stood up straight, as if at attention, and nodded.

"Ok, now that you've found your best man, you're going too see Elsa tonight, right?"

"Yes, off course" he said nervously.

"Good!" she said with a perky voice before kissing him. Sven put his hoof over his eyes.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Craig as he and Jase walked there horses in.

"Oh! Jase, Craig, hi!" greeted Anna as Kristoff turned around awkwardly, as if pretending he wasn't _kissing_ Anna for over 10 seconds.

"Good morning Princess Anna, and you too, Kristoff." Greeted Jase, "we are happy to report that those outlaws are safely behind bars and won't be causing anyone any problems anytime soon!"

"I heard! That's great" congratulated Kristoff.

"Are you guys alright? They didn't, you know, hurt you or anything , did they?" asked Anna.

"Well, one guy had the audacity to try and stab me in the chest. I, of course, was mad, so I proceeded to break his knee-cap and punch his face...Then after a short conversation he finally apologized" explained Jase, grinning at how he handled it.

"Nice" said Kristoff, impressed by the description, "remind me not to get on your bad side." Jase nodded.

"Alright then, Jase, how about you go report to the queen and I'll take care of the horses" offered Craig.

"Uh, sure, OK. I'll be right back... Princess Anna, Kristoff..." Jase nodded before taking his leave.

Craig walked the two horses to the stables.

"OK then" Anna said, "I'm meeting the flower lady at the church..."

"You mean the florist?" added Craig.

"Yes, the florist" said Anna, glaring at Craig for correcting her, "so I'll see you later, honey" she said, trying out the word "honey" as she kissed Kristoff and left.

* * *

After months of travel, Hans had finally reached Arendelle. Thanks to his facial hair and un-kept hair, he was all but unrecognizable, allowing him to enter town without detection. He was weak from travel and needed to eat. With only a few coins left, he went to a restaurant he found at random. It was quiet and out of the way, inconspicuous to the other restaurants in Arendelle, and probably served food he could afford. He would stay there for a while that day, enjoying the warmth and the rest this place provided. He fingered the shard in his pocket, careful not to peel back the protective cloth, knowing full well what would happen if he accidently cut himself on it...

* * *

After looking in the dining room, Jase walked up stairs to find Elsa. Elsa, on the other hand, ran out of ink for her ink well and made her way back downstairs to ask Kai for more. They eventually found each other when the turned a corner at the same time...

They knocked into each other, sending them both to the floor.

"Oh my...Queen Elsa, I'm sorry" started Jase as he moved to help her up.

"Oh, no, it was my fault" Elsa tried to say as Jase held her by the arm, pulling her up, "and what did I say about calling me "queen"?"

"Ah, sorry, it just slips out sometimes" he smiled, staring into her eyes again. They had both allowed this to happen more often in recent months, especially after his two week absence. Seconds passed before Elsa finally spoke.

"Wait, your back! I mean...welcome back! how did it go? I heard you captured them" asked a jittery Elsa.

"Right...the hunt. Yes, we caught them and Wellington is taking them into custody, so, that was that" reported Jase.

"Great! Are you ok? I mean, are you _and_ Craig ok?" Elsa corrected.

"Ah, yes, we're both fine, just minor scratches, but we're fine, thank you. How are you?" he asked, flinching at how boldly that sounded.

Elsa smiled "We're fine, just some pre-wedding jitters..."

"Your nervous?"

"What? Oh, not me, Anna."

"Ah, that makes more sense. Is she ok?"

"Yes, yes we had a talk last night and she is better now, thanks for asking." Said Elsa as they walked through the halls. Though neither would admit it, they had become increasingly closer as time went on. Despite this, both are afraid to make it any closer, each having there reasons although they both wanted it to.

"So, how have things been these last two weeks?" he asked.

"Actually, things have been uneventful these last few weeks, beside the wedding preparations of course!"

"Well, naturally, its less than two weeks from now. Are you excited?"

"Yes, well, excited and worried I guess, but don't you dare tell Anna!" she warned him "She already has enough on her mind and I don't want her to worry. Besides, it's nothing to worry about."

"Really?" he asks. He has come to be able to read Elsa's facial expressions with precision. She wasn't exactly the easiest person to read, as she had been hiding her true self half he life, but cracks in her personality had begun to show, especially since he met her over five months ago.

Elsa hoped that Jase had been blind to her thoughts, but she knew she had been found out.

"OK, it's a _little _bothersome" she said. She didn't feel right talking about this with Anna, but with Jase...

"Jase, is it wrong to be jealous of someone moving on with there life?"

"Well, I mean, some jealous thoughts can't be avoided, and sometimes it can't be helped." He should know. For years, he wished he could ignore the promises he made and leave his home of Kalamar, even though his life was literally wasting away to nothing. "Why, is this about Anna?"

"Welll..." Elsa started to say, but she was cut off when Isaac and Olaf came around the corner.

"Jase! You're back!" Yelled Jase's best friend as he ran and gave him a hug.

"Hi Jase!" greeted Olaf.

"Isaac! It's great to see you!" Said Jase enthusiastically as Elsa gave the friends some space.

"How did it go? Did you beet someone up?" asked Isaac.

"Yeah, and I'll tell you all about it..." Jase meant to add "...later", but Isaac was to enthusiastic.

"That's my man! Oh, your maje-uh-Elsa. Sorry, I didn't see you there." said Isaac, apologetically.

"Oh, please! Don't worry about me!" She told him full heartedly, "I'm just as glad as you are that he... both he and Craig are back!" she started to feel bad, forgetting to mention Craig, twice now.

Isaac, turning back to Jase, "Hey, speaking of Craig, where is he? I haven't seen him yet."

"Oh, he's back at the stables taking care of the horses."

"Well, lets go there. I want to hear every gruesome detail, and between Craig's memory and you're exaggeration, listening to both of you is the only way to get the whole story."

"Ok, first of all, I don't exaggerate!" Jase tried to say.

"Yeah, sure! Come on snow dude, its story time!"

"Ok, let's go!" said the over-enthusiastic snowman.

As Isaac and Olaf started towards the door, expecting Jase to follow, Jase quickly turned to Elsa

"And you think Anna is over enthusiastic!" he told her. She responded with a laugh.

"Well, aren't you going to follow them?"

"Huh? no, don't worry about it, I was talking to you first."

"Don't worry. Go, your friends want to see you, we can always talk later."

"OK, when?" he asked. He again sounded to bold than he had wanted. It almost sounded like he wanted to ask her out.

Elsa blushed. "How about..." she remembered that she was busy that night, "...tomorrow morning in the castle gardens."

"I'll be there" he said, before kissing her hand and leaving.

It wasn't until she went back down the hall to get more ink did she realize that her heart was racing. She didn't realize how much she had missed Jase when he was gone. When he was gone, she actually ached to here word on what was happening with the hunt. She actually tried to keep Jase from going, but he really wanted to, and Isaac had already been sent on another mission just a month earlier. It was then, alone in the hallway, that she realized that her feelings for him were sencere, and it _scared_ her.

Jase was likewise sacred. As he left, he felt a stange surge of excitement race though his body at the thought of talking to her, alone, in the garden of all places. He had pondered the possibility that this day would happen for a while, but he thought it would never come. In some ways, he _hoped_ it would never come. He could not deny that his feelings were sincere, but did she feel the same way? What scared him more, however, is that he had feelings for a _queen_. He had no idea what to except.

* * *

**Another short chapter, but the next one will be long, as a lot will be happening, especially regarding a revenge crazed, psychopathic prince with a magic mirror.**

**So, I won't be able to update soon as I won't have computer access this weekend. I will hopefully have a new chapter next Thursday at the least. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

Chapter 3:

Getting to Know You

**Sorry that took so long. **

* * *

"...And then after we finally found the last guy, the Wellington general announced that our mission was complete and we brought them back to Wellington. After another day of travel, we finally got home." Craig said as he finished the story. After Isaac dragged Jase and Olaf out the castle and meeting Craig and Kristoff halfway, they made their way to the guards' quarters for Jase and Craig to tell them of their adventure. They were huddled at a table as Craig finished.

"So, there where really no casualties?" asked Kristoff, "I've heard that these guys are pretty rough."

"Yeah, well, they never came up against ol' Craig and I before, huh Craig?" said Jase confidently.

"Well, there were also seventeen other guys with us that made things a little easier" replied Craig.

"Hey, I just wish I was there to see the action" said Isaac.

As it grew late, Kristoff suddenly realized his previous engagement...

"Oh great! I'm late!" He exclaimed as he sat up.

"Late for what?" asked Olaf.

"I have to meet with Elsa for dinner, and I need to, regrettably, dress formally."

"Wait, you're going to dinner with the Queen?" asked Isaac as everyone looked to Kristoff in bewilderment. "Wouldn't that look, weird?"

"That's what I told Anna! But she insists that we need to bond before the wedding."

"Well, what do you know about her?" asks Jase.

"I know plenty. She... has a thing with ice, like me..."

Everyone nodded and agreed with that assessment.

"She's...a good queen."

"Really?" said Craig sarcastically.

"Um... she is protective of her sister. Oh! You don't want to challenge her to a fight!"

"Yep" "Defiantly!" "No argument there" they all said in unison.

Kristoff stood quiet for a few moments before he was forced to admit it, "...OK fine, Anna's right! I don't know her that well!"

"Guess you should go get ready then huh?" asked Isaac.

"Yeah. See you guys later" said Kristoff as he left the room.

* * *

Elsa had some free time after she finished reviewing the letters, so she spent it walking along the castle's private seawall. Despite the cold weather and snow on the ground, the fjord was free of ice, not being cold enough to freeze salt water. As she gazed at the water, she shot some magic down, turning the water's surface into a perfectly flat, smooth sheet of ice. As ideas came to her, she started altering the ice's surface to make pictures, the first being Anna and Kristoff together in there wedding attire. She altered the surface yet again, this time a picture of the royal family, with Mamma and Pappa, and Elsa and Anna fully grown. How she wished they could be here, especially for Anna's wedding. She felt a tug at her heart, not fear or guilt, but love as she shed a tear. Erasing that image, she altered it yet again, revealing Jase in his Arendellian knight attire. She had always considered him a close friend, but lately she had been given serious thought that he was something more, she had wanted it to be something more...

Suddenly, she was caught off guard as the ice shattered, revealing a massive creature, bellowing a high-pitched call in greeting. It was Keiko, one of the two orcas she has befriended several months ago. Seconds later, Sasha, his mate, came up. They both bellowed in delight as Elsa waved to them. They waved back with their flippers as Elsa heard Anna calling her.

"Elsa!" Anna called as she approached. She looked at Elsa, and then at the water...

"Oh! Their back! Hey guys!" she called to the whales as they squeaked in greeting. They spouted water as they turned to back to deeper water.

"Man, you have the coolest pets!" Anna told Elsa.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't really call them pets, They can come and go as they please."

"Yeah, but it's still cool. Oh, yeah, and shouldn't you be getting ready to meet Kristoff?"

"Oh, I still have an hour." She paused. She had contemplated that she would have to tell Anna eventually, so now's as good as time as any.

"Anna, can I ask you something?" she asked nervously.

"Sure, anything" she said as she sat at the sea wall next to Elsa.

Elsa breathed in. "How did you know, like, _know_, that you loved Kristoff."

Anna turned a puzzled look to her sister, "How did I know?" she asked. Elsa nodded.

"Well" she paused, "To tell you the truth, Elsa, I didn't actually _know_ until a few months after you thawed Arendelle."

"A few months? I thought..."

"Yeah, so did I. But when my heart was, um..."

"Frozen?" said Elsa. Anna looked back, as if guilty. "No, don't worry about it Anna, you can talk about it, it doesn't bother me, well, a lot anyway."

Anna gave a slight smile. "Well, when my heart was freezing over, I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. I just heard that Kristoff loved me and I _thought _I might love him back, but I wasn't sure if I was being selfish or not..."

"Anna, your anything but selfish" Elsa said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, anyway" Anna continued, "I wasn't sure then. I _liked_ him, but it didn't turn into love until, well... How do I explain this? I just continued to know and understand him to a point where I just, _knew _that I loved him. It came slowly, I'm not even sure if it happened one day or slowly over several weeks. I can't really explain it, sorry."

"That's ok, I think I understand."

A sudden realization came upon Anna. "Wait? Why do you want to know?"

Elsa knew this would come. "OK, Anna, I don't know yet, and I want to talk this over with him first, but..."

"Oh my gosh! You love Jase!"

Elsa paused, Anna had already knew, and she knew it. She just smiled. "I said I didn't know yet, but, I do _really _like him."

"That's great! When are you going to tell him?"

"I, I think tomorrow. Anna, one more question. Where you, _scared_, when you realized you loved Kristoff?"

Anna knew that fear was a difficult subject for Elsa. Despite Elsa's increasing dominance over that emotion, some demons refuse to let go.

"I was. It's not the same fear you would expect, but yeah. I mean, it was new, it was nothing I've ever known before. I've always thought I knew what to expect, but it was so overwhelming on many levels."

Elsa nodded. "Well, that's what I'm feeling now, then."

"Well, Elsa, all I can say is, well, good luck tomorrow" said Anna as she hugged her sister. "Now, not that I don't care or anything, but you do need to get ready for dinner."

"Oh, yes, I better get ready!" said Elsa as she got up. They both walked back to the castle.

* * *

Eventually, Isaac and Jase left the guard's quarters and made there way towards the dining hall, where they usually eat dinner with the royal family. Elsa and Kristoff would be gone, so it was just Anna and Olaf.

"So, what's tomorrow's schedule?" asked Jase.

"Not much, Queen Elsa managed to postpone all meetings and trips until the wedding. So, we are free for the next two weeks my friend, well except for the usual night watches" replied Isaac.

"Thank goodness. I need a break after last week."

"So, you want to go hunting tomorrow? I saw some deer in the farmlands."

"That would be awesome! Oh wait, no. I have to meet with Elsa tomorrow morning."

"Ah. How are things going with her majesty?"

Jase paused for a moment. "Isaac, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Isaac, I think I'm in love."

Isaac stopped in his path. "My boy's in love!" he said emotionally (comically as well) as he hugged his best friend.

"What are you...let me go!"

"No way! I've been waiting for this I first saw the way you looked at her!"

Jase finally pried himself free of his friend's grip. "Wait, you knew?"

"Jase, my friend, unfortunately the same qualities that make you the nicest soul on earth, also makes you the worst liar."

Jase rolled his eyes in embarrassment. Isaac continued "So, you love her?"

"I think so. I mean I haven't told her anything yet, but I _think_ she has the same feelings for me."

"Then why don't you ask?"

"I plan too, eventually."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"What? No, she wanted to talk about a personal problem tomorrow."

"Well that's the perfect time to bring it up!"

"No, that's the _worst_ time to bring it up."

"Ok look, you do have to tell her eventually."

"I know..."

"And the sooner, the better."

* * *

It eventually came time for Elsa and Kristoff to go out to dinner. Elsa chose a small restaurant, some place where they could talk without distractions. Kristoff wore his typical casual shirt, being the only casual thing he owned (and he liked it that way) while Elsa wore a simple green dress. They hardly said a word as they rode along, Elsa on her horse and Kristoff on Sven. No one paid much attention, as the sisters spent more and more time outside the castle, and there presence became second nature to them (Arendelle was anything but a formal kingdom). They calmly entered the restaurant and sat at the table. The waiter took there order and left them to themselves.

"So" said Kristoff, trying to break the ice (pun intended).

"Yeah" replied Elsa. This was getting awkward for both of them, neither being the talkative kind (that was usually Anna's job). Luckily, Elsa came up with what she thought was a good way to start a conversation.

"The weather's getting warmer" she said.

"Yeah, it looks like it will be time to get ice again soon."

"Yep." Another long pause. Not as good a she thought.

"Look, I agree with Anna that we need to know each other better, well, at least more so than we do now. I mean, we're going to be family soon, right?" asked Kristoff.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, your right. The most we've ever talked was when you asked for my blessing" she remembered.

"Yeah, you were pretty tense that day!" he joked.

"Me? you were the one who was stuttering every other word" she laughed back. "Though, not everyone has to ask permission from the Snow Queen to marry her sister."

"Yeah" he said. "I was actually afraid you were going to freeze..." he froze when he realized what he was saying. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out like that!" he apologized.

Elsa just smiled. "Please, do you know how many "ice" related jokes I get daily? From foreign dignitaries nonetheless?" she said, trying to ease Kristoff's conscious. "Besides, I'm actually starting to see the humor in it now that I've accepted my powers."

Kristoff sighed in relief. "Elsa, if I can be frank with you, just curious. How does it feel, to have powers like that? I mean, do you feel something physically when you use them? Anna tells me that you don't feel the cold."

Elsa raised her hand, calmly waving it, creating a puff of snow flakes. "Before I learned to control them, I thought they were something I couldn't control, like breathing or my heartbeat; it just worked without any input from me. But then when I was able to control it..." she made an upright snowflake out of solid ice on the table "...It became more like an arm; something that you had complete control over. It's hard to explain, but it feels like a stream of energy running through my body, and then forming whatever I desire it to be. Once I let go of my fear, it became very easy, ironic, huh?' she said. She seemed fixated on her hand, as if reminding herself of what _she_ thought of her powers.

Kristoff stared at the snowflake sculpture on the table. "That's pretty cool" he said, not realizing he had made a pun.

Elsa snapped back to reality. "Speaking of ice, how did you get into ice harvesting?"

"Well, I actually, my father used to be an ice harvester, before he died."

Elsa put her hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry. How old were you?"

"I was about five at the time. my mother died before that, when I was still a baby. Think she got sick, but I was too young to remember. Anyway, my dad died from a harvesting accident, and when I found out, I ran away into the woods, and staying hidden for days. Eventually, I came across Sven. He was an orphan, like me. We've been best friends that day on."

"I can see why you want him to be the best man...best_ reindeer" _said Elsa. She looked outside to see Sven, apparently in conversation with her horse, assuming they spoke the same language.

* * *

What neither Elsa nor Kristoff noticed was a hooded man sleeping at his table in the other corner of the room. He had auburn hair, with a good beard going. He was awaken when a waiter walked up to him.

"Um, sir, are you alright?"

Hans jolted awake as the young man woke him up.

"What's wrong with you?! How dare you disturb me!" he nearly yelled out loud.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but this isn't an inn. If you want to sleep, I have to ask you to leave..."

Hans grumbled as he grabbed his sack and got ready to sit up. Then, he glanced across the room to see two familiar faces, Elsa and Kristoff, just across the room. His face lit up.

"What luck!" he thought deviously to himself. He thought for a moment.

"Actually, sir" he told the waiter, "I think I'll have another sandwich" he said as he drew out his last coin. This meant that this would be the last meal he would have for a while, but it would be worth it.

* * *

"So, the wedding will be here soon" said Elsa.

"Yeah, I know" Kristoff replied, with a hint of nervousness. Elsa picked up on that.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Just a little" he replied, "nothing serious, it's just dawning on me that I'm going to be a husband, possibly a father... nothing soon, though."

Elsa smiled at Kristoff's jitteriness. "I know what you feel like. I mean, Anna's going to have a family, it's kind of strange feeling, for both of us. It's only been us for so long, and now...it's a bit overwhelming at times." She herself was having anxieties about the wedding, and she didn't want to talk to the either Anna or Kristoff about it, not wanting to upset either of them. She was saving that for her talk with Jase tomorrow.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"You know, Anna's nervous too, so you're not alone."

Kristoff nodded, "I figured something was up with her, she's just too happy-go-lucky to admit it. That's what I love about her; she's always positive."

"I guess we have something in common then, besides the ice thing!" They both laughed.

* * *

After what they thought was going to be a boring, awkward night, they lost track of time in conversation and made sat up from the table. Hans, still waiting in the corner, likewise got up.

"Finally!" he thought. As Elsa and Kristoff made there way to the door, he followed quickly behind. He quickly grabbed the shard he kept in his pocket, pulling back part of the cloth to reveal a sharp edge of the mirror. Elsa and Kristoff were just about to exit, when Hans saw his change...

He rushed through the door, keeping his hood over, bumping in-between them. He then scratched Elsa in the arm with the shard, making sure that it was a deep gash.

"AH!" Elsa cried, recoiling her arm in pain. Hans rushed off quickly as Kristoff went to Elsa's aid.

"What happened? are you OK?" he asked, concerned.

"I, something cut me. It was, that man who passed us!" she said, pointing in the direction Hans left.

"Hey you!" Kristoff yelled as he ran after the stranger. Hans turned into a dark alley. Kristoff followed, but when he turned the corner, Hans was gone. Kristoff, having no idea where he went, went back to Elsa, she hadn't yet uncovered her arm. By then, two waiters had come to see what was happening.

"Here, let me see" said Kristoff as he came over.

She slowly pulled her hand from her arm, expecting blood to come gushing out. To there surprise, The was no cut anywhere to be seen.

"What?" exclaimed Elsa. "I...I felt a sharp object go through my skin. It felt like it sliced my arm open!"

Kristoff examined her arm, looking for any sign of injury. "I don't know what to tell you, but I can't see anything here, it's like nothing happened."

Elsa examined her arm, double checking it. "I...It...I don't understand" she said, baffled by the experience. "Well, I'm obviously fine, so I must have imagined it or something."

Kristoff nodded, unsure of what to make of it. Instead of worrying about it, they simply made their way to there horses and left.

Meanwhile, Hans was watching them from the shadows.

"Soon, Queen Elsa, everyone, even those closest to you, will see you for the monster you truly are."

* * *

Elsa had returned to the castle, while Kristoff had returned to the room he had near the stables. Though Elsa had offered him a room shortly after the Thaw, he said that he preferred to stay near Sven, at least until he was married. Elsa walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Halfway up, however, she felt dizzy and gripped the side rails to balance herself. She suddenly felt a wave of rage overcome her; it felt like _hatred, _something she felt very rarely, and even more rarely against people. She had felt rage and anger for Hans and the Duke of Weselton, but hatred was something she could muster up.

Soon, Kai had walked down the stairs and saw Elsa.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" he asked, reaching out a hand to help her up the stairs.

"Don't you touch me!" she snapped. Kai recoiled back in shock, not just from the words, but from the harsh look in her eyes. She seemed almost ready to rip his throat out.

Elsa realized her behavior as her rage died down. "Kai, I, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Kai cautiously replied. "Don't worry about it, my Lady."

Elsa, pulling herself together, regained her usual, upright composure. "I must be tired, I'll go to bed now, thank you for offering to help" She said as she walked up the stairs.

"Your welcome" Kai replied. He walked downstairs, but felt something off about his queen.

* * *

**As I start my summer job, I will have less time to work on this, so chapters will come less frequently. I'll try to keep it on a weekly bases, but no promises.**

**Some of you who read my first sequel to the movie "Frozen 2: the Snow Queen" may be wondering about the two orcas. When I went back to improve the story, I had this great idea regarding orcas, so I introduced them in chapter two. Some of you may have recognized the name Keiko. He is the real life orca who played Willy in "Free Willy". **

**Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Odd Behavior

Chapter 4:

Odd Behavior

**I was able to get this chapter done relatively quickly, so enjoy. **

* * *

Morning came, and all seemed normal for Elsa, despite last night's scuffle with Kai. She really couldn't believe that she could be so spiteful, especially to someone she had known her whole life. She didn't even have a _reason_ to snap at him. In fact, she felt completely normal and revived this morning when she woke up, with no amount of anger whatsoever. It was strange, but perhaps she was just venting from the stress involved in her sister getting married. It was also late, much later than she would usually stay up, so maybe she was just out of it. Seeing no cause for concern, she let it go (pun, I know).

Like usual, she went down for breakfast with Anna, who was sitting at the small table across from her.

"So, how did it go with Kristoff?" Anna asked with anticipation. Elsa looked up from her plate...

"Truthfully, it went very well, more so than I expected. I can honestly say we bonded, more so than we have before anyway."

"I'm so glad! See, it wasn't awkward" said Anna.

"No, I guess your right. Thanks for setting us up... well, you know what I mean!"

"I know, and your welcome."

"Seriously, though, I had forgotten that he would soon be part of the family, and, I neglected to spend time with him."

"Don't worry about it" said Anna. Two seconds passed before she changed the subject. "Not that I want to change the subject, but are you going to tell him today?" she asked with a smile.

"Him?" asked Elsa, caught off by the change in subject. "Oh, you mean Jase?"

"Who else?"

Elsa smiled. She had told Anna yesterday that she would tell Jase about her _feelings_, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can do this..."

"What? Why? Don't tell me your letting your fear get in the way..."

"Of course not, I'm just not sure if I should tell him unless I'm sure of myself."

"Then why don't you two go out?"

Elsa nearly joked on her food. "You mean a date?"

"Yeah, why "Well, if it comes up, I'll tell him that I would court him if he would ask."

"Yay! My sister's going to start dating!" Anna nearly screamed.

"Shoo! Don't scream it throughout the whole castle!" Elsa exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"I'm going to scream it to the world! My sis..." Anna yelled as Elsa put her hand over mouth.

"Shut up!" she said, almost laughing from her sister's antics.

* * *

After breakfast, Elsa went over to the gardens, having promised to meet Jase there that morning. She pondered if she actually _should _tell him how she felt. Was she ready to start courting? She wasn't sure, but she sure wanted to try.

She walked into the gardens and waited patiently on a bench. Too pass the time, she raised her hand and shot out magic against the cobblestone floor. The ice formed up from where she hit it, forming the shape of a rearing horse. Just then, she heard a voice from behind.

"It's beautiful" said Jase, who had walked up from behind.

Elsa turned, gasping from the surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" said Jase, quickly and apologetically.

"No, don't worry, I'm just easily surprised is all" she said, catching her breath.

"OK, your sure?"

"Yes, I' fine, really!"

"Alright" he said, finally content.

"So" he started again, "you wanted to talk?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I did have a problem, but I guess I'm fine now..."

"Ah, so you don't need me then?"

"Oh, no I didn't mean...It's just, I kind of resolved it after my meeting with Kristoff yesterday."

"You talked to him about it?"

"Um, not exactly, look let me just tell you from the start."

"Alright then..." he said as he sat down next to her on the bench.

"Yesterday, I was feeling, I can't believe I'm saying this, jealous, of Kristoff."

"About marrying Anna?" he guessed.

"Not in too many words. I couldn't be happier about the wedding, but I was jealous that he was taking Anna away from me. That we weren't going to spend time together anymore. I know, it's stupid..."

"No it's not, it's perfectly understandable to be jealous. But Kristoff isn't going to take Anna away from you...'

"I know that now. You see, last night, when I was talking to Kristoff, I realized that he was not only gaining a wife, but a sister, and I a brother. I realized that, even though Anna is starting a new life, I can still be a part of it. Do you see what I mean?"

Jase nodded. "I can see that. Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. And thanks for listening Jase" she said. They were followed by an awkward silence.

"Hey, listen" started Jase, "I, I've been meaning to tell you something, for a while now actually..."

"Oh, ok, what is it?" she asked curiously, with a funny felling in her stomach.

Jase breathed in. Here it goes... "Elsa, over the last few months, I have come to...admire you..." This was it, no turning back now.

Now Elsa felt a wave of nervousness hit her as she blushed. Was he going to say what she thought, hoped, he would? How would she respond? Was she ready for this?

"Y-yes, go on" she answered nervously.

"I...I admire who you are, not just your gift, but who _you_ are; how you help those you care about, how... how strong of a woman you are to take challenges as they come... How you put your priorities ahead of your personal desires..."

Elsa was tearing up now as he told her these things.

"...And...well what I'm trying to say is... Elsa, I think I love you." He shit his eyes at this time, waiting for a response. It took every ounce of courage to breath out these final words. He had gone up against a whole gang of thugs on his own, fought of a bear one time, and even took on an ice-powered madman, but this, this non-life threatening scenario, is what shook him to his bones. It seemed like hours before Elsa answered.

"Oh, Jase..." she gasped. She was hoping that he wanted to ask her out and make it easier for her, but he said _love_. What was she going to tell him? Did she love him in return? She didn't know, but the fact that he loved made her feel, ecstatic. "I...I" she started, but she was suddenly overcome with a surge of fear and anger. Once again, she was at a loss of words to explain it. She tried to tell Jase how she felt, but she couldn't. It was as if this force inside of her was _restraining_ her from saying it. She suddenly felt disgust for what Jase just confessed to her. She tried to fight it, but she found herself acting outside of her will...

"How dare you!" she told him, losing her happy, joyful demeanor, replaced by one filled with arrogance and loath. Jase leaned back out of surprise, never having seen Elsa speak this way before. Her eyes had lost the beautiful glow he had come to love, they were, darker somehow.

"Did you seriously think I would approve of such a relationship? I am a queen, and you are... a commoner turned knight!" she declared with not an ounce of remorse.

Jase suddenly felt his heart turn heavy. "Elsa, I don't understand..."

"Of course you don't" she said with spite. "Now just go away and hope that I forget your little, mishap of judgment!" she nearly yelled at him as she turned to re-enter the castle. Jase stared as she left in disbelief, his heart now aching with sorrow. He noticed her gait was off; it was not the graceful, albeit a little sassy walk she normally had. It was now pompous and stiff, as if she were some horrid tyrant. He noticed that she left a trail of ice in her wake.

Jase sat back down on the bench, pondering what had just happened. He felt like his heart was just ripped out and thrown away like trash. Yet, even in his hurt state, he couldn't help but worry for the woman who just broke his heart. She seemed, conflicted, like she was being controlled by someone else. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of cracking ice. He turned and saw the ice sculpture Elsa made earlier was fracturing, with spikes of ice erupting from it, making it look malformed...

* * *

Elsa walked through the castle, still with an arrogant, pompous look on her face. As she walked down the hall to her room, however, her face had softened, to the near point of sorrow. Her eyes regained their natural glow as she came to a stop, swaying a little from dizziness. She turned in shock, realizing what she had just done to Jase. She put her hands to her head, trying to explain her behavior.

"Why did I do that?" she thought. "I didn't mean that, why did I say that?" She replayed the scene in her head... Jase just told her that he loved her. At first, she was conflicted, yet flattered with happiness that he felt this way for her.. But almost immediately, her joy was drowned out by disgust, as if something inside of her loathed the idea of love. It had somehow taken over and manipulated her thoughts into saying those horrible things.

She felt dizzy again as she leaned against a wall, trying to regain her balance. Knowing that she probably just broke Jase's heart, she let out a tear.

"What's wrong with me?" she quietly told herself. First, she snapped at Kai, her faithful servant and friend, and now she hurt Jase, someone she greatly admired and liked, someone who loved her. She walked into her room, confused and angry with herself...

* * *

Jase, meanwhile walked outside into the courtyard, trying to piece together what was going on with Elsa. He was both heartbroken and worried about Elsa, but he couldn't determine which feeling outweighed which.

Just then, he passed by princess Anna, being her usual, perky self.

"Good morning Jase!" She greeted. Remembering her earlier talk with Elsa, she couldn't help but ask...

"Did you see my sister this morning?" She asked.

"I did, actually..."

"Really? And did you talk about anything, _important_?" she asked coyly. Jase thought about his answer before replying.

"I tried to, but she, _snapped_ at me."

Elsa widened her eyes in surprise. "She, snapped? Why? What did you tell her?"

"I told her...Um, well it as a personal question. I guess she just, doesn't feel the same way I do about the issue. I'm sorry, I have to go Princess Anna, excuse me..." he said as he walked pass her. Anna was confused now; Did Jase tell her what she thinks he did? If he did, than why did Elsa snap at him? It was apparent that he was hurt by the encounter.

"He called me "Princess", I thought Elsa told him not to use formalities like that in private?" she thought. Knowing that something was up, she turned to find Elsa...

* * *

Elsa was in her room, staring at the mirror, heartbroken with guilt at what she just did to Jase. As she stared at herself, she felt that the person in the mirror looked different, like a darker version of herself. She found herself in a trance, examining every detail of herself in the mirror. She certainly didn't feel like herself...

A familiar knock came to the door.

"Elsa! You in there?" asked Anna from the other side.

"Anna! come in" she said, snapping out of it and turning away from the mirror. Anna walked in and closed the door behind. She wasn't as perky as usual.

"Elsa, I just met Jase in the courtyard. He looked like he just had the worse day of his life. What did you say to him?" she asked, obviously uneasy with whatever Elsa did. Elsa tried to make eye contact, but was unable to.

"I...Anna, he told me he loved me..." she said with a weak voice.

"He did? Oh, wait, that's good then, right?" she asked, but quickly realized there was more to it.

"Anna, I, I said something horrible to him. I told him, that he was a fool for loving me. I basically called him unworthy to love me!" she cried as she sat down on her bed with hands over her eyes. Anna couldn't make any sense of this.

"You, you told him _that?_ Why? You love him, right?"

"I don't know. Anna, I..." she tried to say, but the words seemed to be blocked from her mind. She wanted to say that while she was willing to start courting him, the fat that he loved her made her feel, happy. But something blocked her from saying another word.

"Elsa, you can tell me, please, let me help you" asked Anna.

Elsa tried to respond, but she felt herself fall apart again. She had learned that bottling up her emotions would only make things worse, but it was almost like she physically _couldn't_. It was like something wanted her to keep everything inside.

"Elsa, are you ok?" asked Anna. Elsa's face lost the sorrow that was their moments before. She seemed strangely focused, but in an uneasy way.

"Anna, I need to work this out on my own. Please, just let me be" said Elsa, plainly, without emotion.

"Elsa? Come on, you can tell me..."

"I said let me be, Anna!" she snapped, raising her voice this time. Anna leaned back in shock. She didn't know what to do. Elsa never raised her voice like that towards Anna before. And what's more, the room suddenly became very cold. something Elsa hadn't let happen since she became engaged. Before Anna could reply, Elsa spoke up.

"Anna, I'm sorry, I just, I need time to figure this out. I don't know why I said what I did, but I need to work it out, and I don't think you can help me" said Elsa, more calmly this time. This time, she was able to make eye contact with Anna. Anna saw that she was conflicted. Assuming it was about her feelings for Jase, she decided to give Elsa her space.

Anna turned. "OK, just, please let me in when you're ready, OK?"

"Yes, of course" replied Elsa. She had no intention of breaking her promise of never shutting anyone out ever again, but this problem required her to evaluate her feelings. As Anna left the room, she glanced back at the mirror. It looked as if the woman staring back was not herself...

* * *

Anna walked down the stairs to the main hall. She walked slowly, disturbed by Elsa's behavior. She hardly even noticed her fiancé walking by...

"Anna. Hey Anna" greeted Kristoff, trying t get her attention.

"Oh, Kristoff, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" she replied.

"Hey, you OK? What's wrong?" he asked. Whenever Anna failed to greet someone, something was wrong.

"Oh, it's Elsa, I'm worried about her."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, can you keep a secret?"

"As long as it doesn't involve you dragging me into trouble, again, than yes" he said cheerfully. Anna went on to explain how Elsa confided to her about having feelings for Jase (though she is sure it's love and Elsa doesn't want to admit it) and how Jase confessed his feelings for her. She then told him how Elsa treated him and how she just kicked her out of her room.

"That sure doesn't sound like her" said Kristoff.

"I know, right! Why would she act that way? It's almost as if she didn't know what she was doing" she asked.

"Maybe she doesn't" he put in. Before Anna could ask for clarification, he continued, "look, Elsa had been cut off from people for a very long time. This thing with Jase is all new to her. I'm sure she didn't actually mean those things..."

"But Kristoff, I know her. Even when she's afraid, she doesn't go around hurting people, it's just not in her nature. I think there's something else going on and she just doesn't want to tell me."

Kristoff saw that Anna was more than disturbed by Elsa's behavior. She was at that state where she was so confused that she didn't know whether to cry or yell, so he tried to comfort her as he put his hands on her shoulder.

"Hey, look, you know Elsa, she let's herself get carried away sometimes. I'm sure she will be back to normal in no time."

"You think so?"

"I know so" he said pulling her in for a hug.

"So" he continued, "Jase loves your sister, huh?..."

* * *

Outside, in town, Hans was now living on the streets. He still had to hide, since he didn't want to attract the attention of do-gooders, who were easy to come by in Arendelle. He looked at the castle, looking for any sign of disturbance, particularly of an icy nature.

"Soon..." he thought "soon she will loose control, and everyone she loves will suffer. It's just a matter of time."

* * *

**End of Chapter 4. I can tell you right now, this story is defiantly deeper than my last story, so please bear with me as I try to step up my writing to match the story.**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5: Getting Worse

Chapter 5:

Getting Worse

**Hello. Thanks to all of you who have been leaving reviews and support. **

* * *

Jase had just arrived at his mother's house from his meeting with Elsa. Though he lives in the Knight's quarters in the castle, he still manages to visit his mother during his busy schedule. In addition to being knighted in Arendelle, Elsa also thanked Jase by giving his mother a real home, just outside of the castle, where she still works as a physician.

"Hey, Mom" he greeted.

"Jase, hey, how's it going?" said Isaac, who was apparently there as well. He was sitting in his mother's living room.

"Ah, great. Where's mom?"

"She went to the market. She told me I could stay" said Isaac, who was comfortably reclined on the couch.

"Oh, alright then" said Jase. Isaac could see through Jase's attempts to hide his emotions.

"Dude, what happened, you look like you got punched in the gut? Did you talk to Elsa?"

"Oh, yeah. We talked about her problem, and she's good now" he said, fidgeting.

"Jase, you're fidgeting. Did something happen?"

Jase sighed. "I told her"

"Yes! Finally! Hey world! guess what..." Isaac screamed, walking to the door.

"Ise, shut up!"

"What? This is good..."

"She didn't love me back."

Isaac's face went from a smile to a frown. "What?"

"And not only that, she, she loathed the fact that I do."

Isaac's eyes went wide. "She said _that_? That doesn't sound like her."

"I know! Ise, you should have seen her, she was so angry, and I mean, furious, like she wanted to throw me into the dungeons angry. She almost looked unnatural."

Isaac nodded. "Women, they always know how to break your heart..."

"Not her!" Jase cut it "Not Elsa, she...she's the gentlest soul I know of, minus my mother. I... I don't know what to think of it...Even if she didn't love me back, she wouldn't have done _that!_"

"Wait, you mean to tell me, that even though she basically ripped your heart out, froze it, and proceeded to smash it into a million pieces, you're still worried about her?"

Jase nodded. "Yes."

"Man, she's got you hooked, barb and everything" said Isaac. He put his hand to his chin, which eventually led to an idea.

"Hey, I have an idea, how about I go over for dinner tonight and see if I can figure anything out."

Jase gave his friend a perplexed look. "You're going to investigate her behavior for me?" he asked, thinking this to be an odd favor.

"Sure, come on, I'm good at reading people. I promise, I won't even bring you up."

Jase thought. "Uh, OK, I guess it wouldn't hurt..."

"Great! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to invite myself to a dinner to interrogate the woman you love who also ripped out your heart!"

Jase thought to himself "Well, at least he has something to do."

* * *

Elsa didn't budge from bedroom at her desk most of the day. She had been contemplating on her actions, trying to find rhyme and reason for her outbursts. The more she tried to understand it, though, the more it troubled her, as if she weren't meant to understand it. Every now and then, she found herself looking into her mirror...

"Maybe I wasn't meant to have anything with Jase" she thought. "Maybe I'm not meant to start a relationship."

Just then, she received a knock on the door from Kai.

"Your majesty" he greeted.

"What!" Elsa snapped from behind the door. She caught herself and corrected. "I'm sorry, what is it?" she said with a calmer voice.

Kai stiffened. "Dinner is ready, everyone is waiting for you."

"Oh, yes, thank you Kai, I'll be right down" She replied. Kai left to go downstairs.

Elsa slowly walked to the door. The least thing she wanted to do was to see anyone, particularly Jase, who usually came to dinner with them. But she knew she had to; her days of hiding out were over, no matter how mentally out of it she was.

When she finally got to the table, she saw that Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, and surprisingly Isaac were already seated. She knew Jase wouldn't want to come, for obvious reasons, but Isaac didn't usually come if Jase wasn't here. Anna perked up when she saw Elsa come down.

"Hey, Elsa, you're up!" she said excitingly.

"Uh, yes. I'm feeling better now" Elsa replied.

"Are you feeling ill?" asked Isaac, who, unbeknownst to anyone, was interrogating her.

"Oh, I just had a, bad headache, that's all."

"_Oh sure_" thought Isaac, "_You have a simple little headache, but because of you, my buddy is suffering over a massive heart-ache you harpy!"_

"Anyway" cut in Anna, "we were just talking about the weather today. It just got warmer, so we might actually have a spring wedding after all!"

"That's wonderful" said Elsa. She was doing her best to look happy and interested, though deep down, old fears of concealment were resurfacing.

"Yeah, and the flowers will be blooming, and the bees will be buzzing..." said Olaf.

"That's great" said Elsa.

"Yeah. It looks like their will be a need for ice again, but it can wait, it's not like I'm the only ice harvester here!" said Kristoff.

"Yes, particularly because you_ still_ haven't been measured for your suit yet, and we're less then two weeks away. I my gosh, it's less than two weeks away!" Anna exclaimed. She let out an anxious sigh. "Wow, we'll be married soon, I can't believe it's almost here."

"Yes, and it's going to be wonderful" said Elsa, smiling at her sister, who she could tell was feeling anxious again. Anna sighed in relief, seeing her sister acting normal again.

Isaac was also observing Elsa's mannerisms. She seemed normal, talking, smiling, but there was something off, like she was faking it somehow...

"Yeah, cause it will be so warm and cozy" said Olaf "I can't wait! The bees will be flying around..."

"You already said that" said Elsa, but Olaf didn't seem to notice.

"...and the flowers will be blooming and the dandelions..."

"Olaf, your repeating yourself" said Elsa. She normally had to remind him how he repeated himself, but she always just smiled whenever he was off imagining his own little world, but not this time.

"...will be blooming, and the butterflies will be hovering around, and one might land on my nose..."

"Olaf, please! Oh my gosh, your always so annoy...!" Elsa snapped, but caught herself at the last second, covering her mouth, but it was too late, the damage was done. Everyone stared in shock as Elsa nearly scolded the innocent snowman.

"You, you think I'm annoying?" asked a hurt Olaf. He couldn't cry, but his face gave away how hurt he was.

"No, Olaf, I..."

"_Yes you are! You never shut up and you think life is one big fairy tale you little freak!"_ said a thought in Elsa's head. She couldn't say anymore, in fear that she would speak her thoughts.

"Elsa! How could you say that about..." scolded Anna, but Olaf cut her off.

"No, no, it's OK. You know, I was wondering if I was getting annoying myself" he said somewhat positively, as if trying to spin this around. "Actually, I think I might just get Sven's opinion if you'll excuse me" he said as he got of his chair and wobbled out of the room, head down.

"_What is wrong with him?! He's so naïve and foolish. Doesn't that fool realize what I just told him?"_ said the thoughts in Elsa's head. She could barely move as she tried to restrain her thoughts.

Isaac wondered what had just happened. "_First Jase, and now her own snowman? She was just calm and happy a few moments ago, and Olaf had been way more talkative in the past. What is wrong with this woman?"_ he thought. "_Hormones_?"

Anna looked to Kristoff, then stood up and walked to Elsa, waiting for an explanation. Elsa looked up at Anna, and taking her hands away from her mouth, whispered...

"Anna, I need to talk..."

Anna saw that Elsa was distressed by all of this. Despite what she just did to Olaf, Anna couldn't be mad at Elsa.

"Alright. Kristoff, Isaac, will you excuse us?"

"Of course" "Not a problem" they replied as Elsa quickly walked off ahead of Anna. Isaac looked to Kristoff and asked...

"Is she OK?" he asked.

"I...I don't know. She's been acting strange all day" Kristoff replied.

"Why would she say that to Olaf, and then act like she did it by accident? And Olaf has been way more chatty at times."

"I can't say. This is really strange."

Isaac realized that he had to confide to Kristoff about Jase. "Listen, do you know about what happened earlier with Elsa and Jase?"

Kristoff looked at Isaac, hoping that he already knew the details. "You mean, how he told her that he, loved her?"

"Yeah, I know about that. Do you know if she really feels that way about him?"

"I didn't think she thought that way about anyone, minus the Duke of Weselton, or Hans. Hey, I'm going to check on Olaf, He's not used to this sort of thing."

"Alright, see you later" said Isaac as Kristoff left, eyes still fixed on the door Elsa and Anna went out. "Something screwy is defiantly going on."

* * *

Elsa didn't say a word until they reached her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed, while Anna stood there.

"OK, what's wrong? You know Olaf means well" Anna started.

"I don't know. Anna, I've been snapping at everyone lately! First it was Kai, then Jase, and now Olaf, Olaf of all people! Anna, I don't know what's come over me!" Elsa said, grabbing her hair and pulling it as if trying to rip it out.

"Elsa, I don't understand. You're saying this like you don't have any control."

"That's what it feels like. Anna, I think I'm going crazy!" exclaimed Elsa. She didn't scream in anger, but rather desperation. She looked at Anna, who could see how disturbed she was. She sat down on the bed next to Elsa.

"Elsa, calm down" she said, putting her hands on her shoulders in attempt to relax her. "You're not crazy..."

"Then why am I doing this? I feel like I _enjoy_ hurting people, like I can't resist it. Doesn't that sound crazy?"

Anna tried to come up with a response. It _did_ sound a little crazy. "Look, you know what I think? I think, between my wedding, your duties as queen, and this thing with Jase, your just not able to think straight."

"But I don't feel stressed. I haven't even felt the need to let of some steam with my powers recently."

"Then maybe that's it, you just don't _know_ you're tense. Look, you helped me with my problem, now I'm going to help you. You go to sleep now, and don't wake up until you fee like it. I'll take care of whatever you need to take care of tomorrow morning, OK?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to..."

"I can handle whatever it is you need to do. Besides, it's not like we have any meetings or treaties or anything like that going on. Just sleep, and don't stress your mind about anyone or anything, just breathe and you'll fee like a new person in the morning. Now promise me you won't move, alright?"

Elsa sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to win this one. "Ok."

"Good, now go to sleep, and I'll see if I can find Olaf, Jase and Kai and explain things to them. Now don't you worry" said Anna as she left.

As Anna left the room and closed the door, she looked back, wondering what was going on. Elsa had never been like this, minus the years she spent in her room. "_What is going on here_?" she thought. _"Hormones?"_

Elsa smiled uneasily as she changed into her nightgown and went to sleep. She closed her eyes and eventually dosed off, but sleep will be the last thing she would do tonight.

* * *

It was dark, very dark, but Elsa could still see her hands clearly as if they were lit up. She walked forward, not knowing where she was going. Then, she saw a mirror, standing upright to her left, she walked up to it and looked into it, seeing herself. She waved her arm, making sure that it was _her _she was seeing. Then, suddenly, her reflection waved back, independent of Elsa's movements. Elsa stared as her reflection gave her an uneasy smile and turned around. Through the mirror, she saw the familiar form of the courtyard take shape, with people calmly walking around, with her doppelganger walking away from her. She went to follow, but was blocked by the glass itself. Unable to get through, she watched helplessly as her doppelganger began shooting out beams of ice magic, terrorizing the people around her, unable to here anything on the other side of the mirror.

"Stop!" Elsa screamed, but her cries were unheard through the mirror. Just then, Jase some into view. He ran towards Elsa's doppelganger, screaming something which looked like "What are you doing?" The doppelganger smiled menacingly and shot a blast of ice at him, freezing him over.

"NO!" screamed Elsa, who was now pounding on the glass. Then Kristoff came, again, trying to talk some sense into Elsa's double, only to meet the same fate as Jase, freezing into an ice sculpture.

"NO! NO! Stop this!" yelled Elsa, who watched helplessly as Kai, Gerda, Olaf, Isaac, Craig, Merriam, everyone she knew and loved meeting the same fates.

"Stop this!" she cried. She felt a horrible clawing in her heart as she saw the lifeless forms of her friends and family. Then, Anna came in...

"Anna! Stop! Run away!" Elsa yelled, but once again, her screams went unanswered as Anna stared at her frozen companions. She then looked at Elsa's double, with fear in her eyes.

"Elsa?" Anna appeared to say, right when the doppelganger froze her in place.

"NOOO!" screamed Elsa as she fell out of her bed. She looked around, breathing heavily, realizing that she was in her room. She sat up, gasping for air, trying to shake the horror she just witnessed. Using one of the canopy poles of her bed, she dragged herself up, thanking God that it was only a dream, a nightmare. Then, a knock came to the door.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" asked a passing guard.

"I...yes I'm fine, I just... rolled out of bed, no need to worry" she replied, trying not to sound like she was short of air.

"Alright my lady" he replied as he left the door. Elsa walked to her balcony doors and opened them, welcoming the cool relief of the early Spring air. Having finally caught her breath, she leaned against the balcony railings and tried to recollect her thoughts. She has had nightmares before, especially in the aftermath of Anna's near death on the Fjord almost two years prior. It wasn't until almost eight months after that the nightmares finally subsided.

But this one was different. Instead of being unable to save Anna, or accidently causing the deaths of loved ones, she saw herself _intentionally_ causing their deaths. She _never_ had this kind of dream before. She thought about the way she had been treating her friends lately, wondering if they are connected somehow. What if they were? Was she losing her mind? And if so, would her sanity descend to a point where she would actually intentionally harm her friends and family?

Elsa stood up the rest of the night, afraid to fall back asleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5.**

**So, I'm noticing that my story is getting pretty dark, so I might change the rating to T by the next chapter, depending on how things go. I'm still new here, so let me know if you think its getting to dark for K+**


	7. Chapter 6: Loss of Control

Chapter 6:

Loss of Control

* * *

Jase was helping his mother clean up after having dinner there. Craig was having some sort of meeting with the guards, more for enjoyment than actual business, and Isaac was eating with the royal family.

"...So I told the guy that his arm wasn't broken, but he was insistent that I find something wrong with him!" said Merriam as she washed the dishes. She occasionally had to pump more water into the sink to rinse a dish.

"So what did you tell him?" asked Jase as he dried and stacked the dishes.

"I told him that he had a hairline fracture and gave him some sugar pills to satisfy him. I tell you, some people are just nuts..."

Just then, Isaac welcomed himself in.

"Hello"

"Oh, Isaac, welcome, I'm sorry, you missed dinner" said Merriam as she dried her hands.

"That's OK, I just came back from dinner, albeit it was cut short..."

"What? How come?" asked Jase, remembering that Isaac was going to see if Elsa would reveal anything about why she had been acting strangely.

"Well, good news buddy; she's not just treating you badly, she's doing the same thing to everyone apparently" he said as he grabbed an apple from the counter.

"Oh, I heard. Jase told me all about it. My poor little man..." she said, rubbing Jase's shoulders.

"Mom!" Jase whined, moving away, "I'm not a little man!"

"Anyway, I just came back from dinner, which was cut short when Elsa scolded Olaf about talking too much."

"She...she scolded Olaf?" Jase asked. Isaac nodded, taking another bite of his apple.

"I couldn't believe it myself, and you know what the funny thing was, Elsa didn't seem to believe it either."

"What do you mean?" asked Merriam.

"Well, she covered her mouth, like she regretted it, but it was her eyes; they were wide, in shock, like someone else said it and not her."

"Well, she was probably just mad because he was talking too much..." said Merriam.

"No, I know what saying something in the heat of the moment looks like. No, she was really _shocked_. Then she asked Anna to see her in private and they left."

Jase looked to his mom in perplexity.

"I'm gonna go back to my quarters, and tomorrow, I'm going to find Anna and see if she knows anything..."

* * *

Despite her intentions, Elsa finally did fall asleep on a chair in her room. It wasn't for long though, because as the sun rises, so must the queen...

"Your majesty, are you awake?" asked Kai at the door.

"What!" Elsa jerked up, scanning the room rapidly, making sure she was actually awake this time.

"...I'm awake, I'm awake" she said quickly.

"Very well. I'm sorry to report..." Kai had trouble finishing his sentence, afraid that she would snap at him again. "...But you have an emergency meeting with the council this afternoon."

"A...a meeting? Why would they need to have a meeting! I thought I took care of everything so I wouldn't have any of these meeting!" she said, growing more cross with each word.

"I'm sorry my lady, but there was a pirate raid on some of the ships coming from Hordaland and you need to address it" he said, trying not to to say anything that might entice her.

Elsa, feeling her negativity rise up again, tried to remain calm and focused.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there."

"Yes, your majesty. I'll go tell Princess Anna."

"Alright" she said plainly, without even a 'thank you'. Elsa went to her vanity to braid her hair, as she did every morning. She looked at her self in the mirror, and froze. She felt a sudden detachment form the figure in the mirror, like it wasn't her. Remembering her dream, she turned her head and left her vanity. She ended up doing her hair without the use of a mirror, using her fingers to feel her hair as she braided it.

Though not the best braid, it did the job. Elsa put on a dress and went to leave her room and go down for breakfast, but fell a sudden urge to stay in her room...

"_Conceal, don't feel"_ a thought came to her head. She shuddered at the thought. She hadn't said those horrid words for almost two years now. She once again went for the door knob, and once again...

_"Conceal, don't feel, stay away,"_ came the thoughts again. Elsa nearly jumped back, realizing that she felt sick whenever she tried to leave. She felt an old feeling return; the feeling to stay in her room, to not go out in public, not even to see Anna. Elsa made another attempt at the door, but again...

_"Conceal, don't feel"_ Elsa stepped back, crouching, holding her head in frustration.

"No! leave me alone!" she yelled, making one last attempt...

"_Stay! Unless you want to hurt Anna, again!"_ Those last words struck her hard. She had felt it again; the fear, that horrid fear of hurting Anna. She had thought she had done away with those feelings for good, and yet, here she was, hiding in her room, afraid to hurt her sister. She was reminded of the dream, of seeing a dark, twisted version of herself freezing Anna. Unable to stand anymore, she sat on her bed.

"Queen Elsa, breakfast is ready" said Gerda through the door. Momentarily snapping back into reality, she answered...

"I'm not feeling well, can you please bring me breakfast?... and leave it by the door."

Gerda was shocked by those last words. She hadn't needed to do that that since...

"Are you alright my lady?"

Elsa looked at the door. "I'm fine" she said, slowly, in a disturbing manner.

* * *

Anna waited for Elsa to come down before she started eating breakfast. When she didn't come, she went ahead and started eating, believing Elsa to be sleeping in late. When she did finish breakfast, she happened to notice Gerda bring a tray with food from the kitchen.

"Um, Gerda, did Elsa ask for breakfast in bed this morning?" asked Anna, who had gotten up from the table.

"Yes, she said she wasn't feeling well and asked for breakfast to be taken up to her."

"Oh" said Anna. 'This is probably why she's been acting weird, she was catching a flu, phew!' she thought, thinking that she had solved the riddle of Elsa's negativity.

"Here, let me take it up" said Anna as she reached for the plate.

"Oh, well, alright your majesty. But I should probably tell you that..." she hesitated "...she wanted it left at the door."

Anna felt a slight panic in her heart. "Oh. Oh, you know what? She probably has the flu and doesn't want to pass it to anyone. That's just like her!" She said, laughing it up. Gerda smiled uneasily.

* * *

After walking through the long hallways, Anna finally made it to Elsa's door.

"Morning! I brought your breakfast for you!" Anna greeted.

Elsa, within her room, felt a surge of nervousness in her heart as Anna greeted her.

"Anna? I thought I sent Gerda..."

"Oh, she was, but I met her on the way and she said you were feeling bad, so I figured I come up and see how are you doing."

"Oh, well, thank you. I, uh..." Elsa made a fake cough, "...I'm feeling really bad, you should probably leave the plate by the door, I wouldn't want you to catch anything."

Anna was not completely convinced by that cough as she persisted. "Come on, I'm not going to leave you alone while you waste away. Come on..." she said as she went to open the door, only to discover that it was locked.

"Elsa, why is the door locked?" asked Anna as her heart sank.

Elsa was at a loss of words. What excuse could she really give her that she would believe?

"_Don't open the doors, conceal, don't feel. You don't need her, you might hurt her."_said a familiar thought, a thought she once thought was gone forever.

"I...I just need to be alone" she answered, coldly.

Anna's heart sank. "What? Elsa, are you OK?"

"I...I just...I just wanted to be alone for a while" she said.

Anna nodded side to side. "No! Elsa, you had had plenty of time to be alone! You need to get out. Come on, we'll walk through town..." Anna said insistently.

"No!" Elsa snapped. "Anna, just leave me alone!" Elsa sounded harsh that time. The door started to freeze over, as well as the floor at Anna's feet. Anna stared at the door with a heavy heart, bowing her head and walking away. But before she did, she said one more thing...

"Elsa, I don't know what your problem is, but keeping it in won't help. I thought you learned that already, but I guess I was wrong..."

No answer.

"...Don't forget we have a meeting today, and you _have_ to be there" she said half-heartedly as she walked away.

Elsa sat on her frozen bed, staring at the frozen door. She got up and made another attempt to open it...

_"No! Stay! Conceal, don't feel. You belong here, alone!" _her thoughts said again.

Elsa stopped and leaned against the door, heartbroken at what Anna must be feeling. "I can't stay here forever, I do have to make the meeting" she told herself, as if talking to an oppressor.

_"So you will..."_

* * *

Anna walked back to the kitchen to return the tray, tearful and quickly, not watching where she was going. As she turned a corner into the dining room, she bumped into Jase. Being lighter and lacking balance, Anna fell backwards, with the tray spilling food everywhere.

"Oh sheez, sorry Anna!" said Jase as he went to pull her up.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" said Anna, trying to hide her red face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Anna sniffled. "Oh, it's nothing, it's just...it's Elsa, she...she's hiding in her room again..." she got out. "Jase, she's been acting so strange! I want to help her, but she's shutting everyone out!"

Jase, seeing that she was deeply troubled, helped her sit down at a nearby table. "Anna, do you know what might be bothering her? Did anything happen? Did..." he shook his head, thinking "...Did she get a letter, or have a strange visitor or something..."

"No."

Jase bowed his head. "...Did this start with me?"

Anna jerked her head up. "What?"

Jase breathed in. "Anna, I told Elsa something the other day..."

"Jase, I know what you told Elsa, that you love her."

Jase perked his head up. "She told you?"

"Yes... and you know what, she told me she wasn't sure just three days ago, but I think...she loved you back."

"She, she did?" Jase heart skipped a beat at that. "Then, why..."

"I don't know, and what's scary is, I don't think she does either. She keeps telling me that she needs some time alone to figure it out, but it's been two days now, and she's getting worse" she said as she cried quietly.

Jase pried her up for the table and held her on her shoulders. "Look, let's just give her a little more time. You know her, and she would never go back to her old ways. In a few days, everything will be better."

Anna looked up. "You sure?"

"I promise" he said. Anna gave him a light hug and walked off to find Kristoff. Jase sat their, thinking to himself. Deep down, he felt that he deserved some of the guilt. How was he sure that this wasn't a result of his confession? Maybe she was so shaken up by the fact that she had an anxiety attack, she was prone to that, especially given her past.

* * *

When it finally came time for the meeting, Anna couldn't have been in a worse mood. Elsa had yet to show up as she sat their at the head of the table. The councilmen had just finished arriving when Elsa finally came in. Anna was glad that she was out of the room, but her face was still pale and worrisome. Anna looked down at the table, not wanting to make eye contact. Elsa felt gnawing in her heart as Anna looked away.

_"You don't need her"_ said her thoughts. Elsa was growing weary from constantly battling her thoughts, but this one thought she fought the hardest.

"Your majesty" said the minister, "Are we ready to begin?"

Elsa sat calmly, sternly, and responded "Yes minister Andar."

Minister Andar spoke to the whole assembly. "It has come to our attention that trade vessels coming from Hordaland have fallen prey to pirate raids. The crews were unharmed, just minor injuries when they resisted, but their have been six raids so far, all occurring when they reach Arendellian waters..."

_"Why should we care?" _asked Elsa's thoughts again. Elsa closed her eyes in frustration, trying to dispel them.

"No, not now!" she thought with her own free mind.

"_They are nothing to us!"_ it said again. Elsa was growing weak mentally from trying to push out such thoughts, making her vulnerable...

"Your majesty, are you alright?" asked minister Andar. Anna too took notice of Elsa, who's eyes were still closed. Then, they opened...

"Why should we care?" said Elsa, who's voice seemed unsettling calm.

"Pardon me?" asked a shocked Andars, hoping he had misunderstood, as was the rest of the council

"Why should we care? They are not our ships" she said with a uncaring voice.

Andar looked to Anna, who he could tell was just as shocked as he was. He then looked to the rest of the council.

"But, your majesty, they were on our waters, and Hordaland cannot, under treaty, allow armed ships to protect their vessels in our waters..."

"Who cares. They our not my ships. Why should I send my own navy to protect them. They are Hordaland's loss, not ours."

Something unnerved Anna when she said "_my_", she always used "ours". I fact, Elsa rarely used the word "my" when it came to matters of the kingdom.

At this, one of the councilmen, a man named Lawrence, spoke up...

"Your majesty! Are you suggesting we ignore pirate raids on our own waters? These are trade vessels, they come bearing goods that Arendelle needs!" he said, raising his voice.

"How dare you raise your voice to me!" she scolded. The room suddenly grew colder, and everyone felt it, Anna included.

"Elsa, please" Anna tried to gently tell Elsa, putting an arm on her shoulder, but she shook her off.

"Don't touch me! Why are you even here? It's not like your important here!" she scolded.

At this, Anna sank back into her chair, eyes wide with hurt and shock.

"What?..." she asked, but Lawrence spoke up again.

"Your majesty, I don't know what's gotten into you, but we need to address this crisis responsibly and quickly..."

"I have spoken!" scolded Elsa. Her hands were on the table when she said this. Everyone noticed the rapidly growing ice emanating from it. This wasn't her usual bluish colored ice she made when she was upset, but rather a paly white. Andar and some of the other councilmen leaned back from the table, all except for Lawrence, who was convinced of getting through to the queen.

"Your majesty, what about our relationship with Hordaland? We can't just ignore them!..."

"I'm sick of your outbursts, Lawrence!" she snapped as she stood up. Ice was now emanating from her feet, freezing the floor and the whole room in ice, windows included. _All_ of the congregation, Lawrence included, sat up in shock and fear as they backed away from the table.

* * *

Outside, in town, Hans had been napping on some boxes in an alleyway when he heard a commotion coming from the streets. He sat up and walked over to see people looking and pointing at the castle. He looked, seeing that one of the windows, was frozen over, with spikes still growing from it. Hans smiled to himself, finally seeing a sign that Elsa was not well.

* * *

Anna stood up too, frozen in shock at her sister's behavior.

Elsa then smiled disturbingly. "Are we done here then?" she asked, as if satisfied by her actions.

The council men nodded, afraid to say anything that would draw attention to herself. Elsa turned and left the room, in a gait unlike her own. Anna, having finally processed what Elsa just did, followed her out the door into the hallway, as the councilmen started talking amongst themselves.

"Elsa!" Anna called "What was that?! How could you do that?! You never used your powers like that before!"

Elsa responded, not even bothering to turn around, "Well it's about time I did! In and out in under a few minutes, I should use my powers like this more often!" she boasted.

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Elsa, what is wrong with you!? You have to tell me, before you hurt someone!..."

"Before I _hurt _someone?" Elsa responded, stopping to turn around this time. "Since when were _you_ ever worried that I might hurt someone? What happened to 'your powers are a gift', I thought you wanted me to use them!"

"Not like this!" Anna said sternly, now angry. "Elsa, I know you, you could never have used them like this."

"Just goes to show you how much you know about me, in fact, I'm surprised you're still alive!"

"What?"

"Look at you, your so naïve and foolish. You wanted to marry a man who turned out to be a psychopath, you trusted some hermit mountain man to take you up a mountain to see me, and all I wanted was to be left alone. Heck, it was because of your foolishness that I was kept in my room all those years! If you haven't been so insistent that I use my powers for fun, you wouldn't have been hurt all those years ago!"

Anna stood there in silence, fighting back the tears of hurt and disbelief.

"And now you of all people want me to limit them? Ha!" she mocked as she turned back down the hall.

Anna overcame her hurt and tried to reach out to her once again...

"Elsa, stop! this isn't you!" she said as she grabbed Elsa's shoulder. Elsa flung her hand off and turned to face her. With a wrathful face, she swung her hand up, making a pillar of ice which struck Anna, hard, in her shoulder. Hearing a pop in her shoulder, Anna was sent flying to the ground, cradling her arm in pain. Elsa stared as Anna hit the floor.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Elsa scolded.

Seconds passed before either of them said anything. Anna looked up at Elsa, scared and confused at what just happened. Elsa, however, was directing much of her anger at Anna at first, but that quickly changed when she saw that she _did_ actually hurt her. Her rage and spite subsided as she saw the fear and hurt in her sister's eyes. That is what finally snapped her out of it...

* * *

**Cliffhanger... s****orry about that.**

**Don't worry, I'll have another chapter up within the week. **

**Don't forget to let me know what you think, or if you have suggestions. **


	8. Chapter 7: Help from a Friend

Chapter 7:

Help From a Friend

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. **

* * *

Anna was still of the ground , kneeling with her face down in pain from the blow, cradling her arm, and Elsa was still standing short ways away, staring at her. It slowly hit Elsa what has happened; how she just conjured a pillar of ice to strike Anna in the left shoulder, possibly breaking her arm, remembering hearing a crack. Elsa's eyes went wide with shock when she finally snapped out of it, realizing Anna was injured, and she caused had it.

"What have I done?" she thought, paralyzed with guilt and shame. She went to move slowly towards Anna, to help her up, but Anna wanted none of it...

"Get back!" she yelled, inching back on the floor, cradling her arm, with tears in her eyes.

Anna couldn't believe what had just happened, what her sister had just done, one whom she believed would never hurt her, at least intentionally. Now, Elsa just criticized her character, then when she tried to reach out, she struck her down forcefully. She now experienced something she never felt towards Elsa; fear.

And who can blame her? Elsa had been acting very strangely over the past few days, scolding people left and right, and now she was not afraid to use her powers against them.

Elsa saw it, the fear, in Anna's eyes, the same eyes she saw in her dream when her doppelganger struck Anna down. Elsa was now backing away, slowly, clawing her head in agony, unable to come to terms with what she has done. Her mind was going a million miles a second...

"What have I done?"

_"It was her own fault, she pushed you, again!"_

"She was trying to help me."

_"She shouldn't have tried to order you!"_

"I could have killed her!"

_"It would have been her own fault for trying to control you, the queen!"_

"Why would she control me! She loves me!"

_"Why do you need love? Your much too important for that!"_

"SHUT UP!" Elsa screamed loudly, hunching over, in pure anger, not caring that Anna might believe her to have lost her mind.

_"She deserved it"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elsa screamed again. "What are you!"

Anna couldn't help but wonder who Elsa was talking too.

_"I'm you"_

"No you're not! I would never do this!"

It was then that she realized; these couldn't have been her own thoughts, she never in a million years would have even thought of these things. So if they weren't hers, then what where they?

Elsa breathed heavily when she realized that their had been something, _something_, in her head, manipulating her, turning her thoughts around, causing her to feel resentment and bitterness towards everything around her. _Something_ was in her mind, somewhere she couldn't easily confront and conquer. It was hiding where she hid her fears, a place she shut out for a while now, somewhere she never felt comfortable. It was hurting Anna, her biggest fear, that finally made it reveal itself.

Suddenly, Kristoff entered the room.

"Is everything alright? I heard yelling..." he said before freezing, seeing Anna on the floor, tearing up, holding her arm, staring fearfully at Elsa, who appeared to be having a nervous breakdown, fumbling over her feet as she walked backwards, eyes looking everywhere, as if looking for some unseen foe. He also saw the pillar of ice, which could have only been made by one person...

Kristoff ran to Anna. "Anna, are you alright?!" he asked, helping her up, but she was frozen in fear and shock. He then turned to Elsa.

"What happened?" he asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I...I struck her..." he looked to her hands. "I...I hurt her, I could have killed her..." she mumbled out.

"What?" Kristoff said in an unbelieving voice. "How? Did you lose control? Did you strike her heart?" he asked frantically, praying the latter wasn't true.

"No, I... I didn't hit her directly with the magic, but...I did it intentionally..." she said, with a crack in her voice.

_"You don't have to explain anything to him..."_

"NO!" screamed Elsa again, to Kristoff's surprise. She realized that she no longer had control of her actions. If she stayed, she risked possibly injuring Kristoff. Not knowing what else to do, she ran.

"Elsa, wait!" called Kristoff, but she had already turned a corner. He turned his attention to Anna.

"Come on, let's get you to a doctor" he said as he helped her along. Finally, she opened up...

"Kristoff, I...I'm afraid..."

* * *

Elsa ran quickly as she could, holding her dress up to avoid tripping. She ran up the stairs, trying to make it to her bedroom before she met anyone else. Unfortunately, she did...

* * *

"So what I'm saying is, if everyone else wear clothes, why shouldn't you?" asked Isaac to Olaf as they walked down the hall.

"You know, that makes a lot of sense!" replied Olaf enthusiastically. "I mean, sure I have these buttons, but why not a nice shirt or maybe even some pants..."

Without warning, Elsa turned a corned and slammed into Isaac, full force.

"Oof!" Isaac said as he slammed into the floor.

"Elsa?" asked Olaf. "You know it's funny, your always telling Anna not to run or she might hurt someone..."

_"That Oaf! Why won't he..."_

"No!" screamed Elsa as she got up, trying to silence the voice in her head. Paying little concern to Isaac, who was groaning from having the wind knocked out of him, she continued on to her room as fast as her legs could take her.

"What was that about?" asked Olaf, while Isaac got to his knees, holding his chest.

"Argh, she sure hits hard for someone so thin." He said as he tried to get up, but fell forward again. "Dang! That hurt. Olaf, think you can help me to the infirmary?"

"The infirmo-what?"

* * *

Elsa continued running, finally reaching her room. She got in and slammed the door behind her. She froze it solid, not wanting anyone in, lest this _thing_ takes control again and lashes out against someone else.

"Will Anna be OK?" she thought. "I only hit her arm, and Kristoff is with her, he knows about those things. She didn't even consider Isaac, but then again, she was moving so fast she didn't even notice his groans of pain.

_"You really think you can hide from your thoughts in here?"_ said the voice in her head.

"I didn't think I could, but at least you can't make me hurt anyone else, I won't let you!" she yelled into the room. She glanced at her mirror as she walked around her room, but quickly turned, fearing what she would see in it.

_"It's only a matter of time before you realize how much like me you truly are..."_

Elsa fell to her knees, grabbing her head in anger.

"Get out of my head!" she yelled.

_"That's right, get angry, it'll only make you realize sooner"_ it said.

"No! Get out!

_"Don't you realize, this is who you truly are...cold, emotionless, the essence of fear itself...Snow Queen..."_

"This is my mind, and you can't control me anymore! I command you to get out!"

Suddenly, the voices stopped. She breathed heavily as she looked around, only hearing the sound of silence. She could hear herself think, with her own mind. She slowly got to her feet, using the wooden pole of her canopy for support. She breathed in relief as she believed the voices to be over.

"Is it over?" she asked herself.

"For now anyway" said a calm, familiar voice from behind. Elsa turned, seeing the familiar face of Joan, her guardian angel...

* * *

Anna was in the infirmary with Kristoff and the doctor, who was bandaging Anna's arm. Luckily, it was just dislocated, and should be better in a few days. Kristoff was in the process of trying to make sense of what just happened.

"...And she just knocked you down?" asked Kristoff to Anna, who was still in a shocked state.

"Y...yes. Kristoff, what's going on? Why would she do that? She never would have done that" she asked.

Kristoff shook his head. "I don't know, but we are going to find out, no matter what."

Just then, Isaac entered the room, holding his stomach.

"Olaf, it's fine. I over-reacted, she just knocked the wind out of me..."

"Hey, you never know what's going on inside there" said Olaf, pointing to Isaac's stomach.

"Isaac? What happened to you?" asked Kristoff.

"Kristoff, Anna, good, just the people we need to see. Listen, something is defiantly up with Elsa, well, more up anyway..."

"What? What happened?" asked Anna.

"Well, she came running around the corned and smashed into me, right in the gut" said Isaac.

"She, knocked you down? asked Kristoff.

"Yeah, and she must have been moving really fast, cause, you know, I'm built like a rock..."

"But then she screamed "no!" and took off. She look sad about something" cut in Olaf.

"She was sad?" asked Anna.

"Yeah"

Anna looked down, then grabbed a pillow from the bed she was sitting on and screamed into it.

"Argh! What is with her?! She's mad, than she's sad, then she's confused, and then mad again!..."

"Whoa, Anna, calm down..."

"How can I? Kristoff...I'm afraid of her" she confessed, removing the pillow, revealing the pained expression on her face. "I never was before, but now...I was afraid what she might do next..."

Kristoff saw the pain in her eyes. "Anna, stay here, I'll be right back" said Kristoff as he turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Olaf.

"I'm going to Elsa and demand she tell me what's wrong"

"But Kristoff, she's... she's out of control" said Anna, hesitatingly. "What if she attacks you?"

"I don't care, too many people have been hurt by this, and I think she's been hurt too. I don't care is she freezes me, we need to know!" he said as he left the room. Everyone looked to each other in perplexity.

"Well, he was a good friend" said Isaac.

"I'm going to miss him" added Olaf

* * *

Elsa was in her room, face to face with Joan. She was dressed similarly to how she saw her last, with a light blue dress, but her hair was white, vibrant, as if constantly changing shade. She was also not fully tangible, similar to how they first met.

"Joan?" asked Elsa. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" asked Joan with a smile, sarcastically. Suddenly, Elsa ran and grabbed Joan into a tight, desperate hug, catching the angel by surprise.

"Oh, ok" said Joan in surprise. Thankfully she was still tangible enough to hold.

"Joan, what's going on!?" asked Elsa, letting out her fears and frustrations, tearing up as she did so. "I...I feel anger and hatred all the time! I... I hurt Jase, I hurt Olaf... I even hurt Anna! I can't control it..."

"I know, I know" comforted the angel, helping Elsa to sit on the bed.

"Joan, please help me! I can't stop this. I might hurt someone, more than I already did."

Joan, despite not needing to breath, breathed in heavily. "Elsa, I can't take this away..."

Elsa pulled away to look her in the eye. "What? Why?"

"Elsa, as an angel, I can only guide and help you, but I can't interfere with the process of free will... Elsa, this was done to you by someone."

"What? Who?"

"I can't tell you..."

"Why not!" yelled Elsa, angrily. Realizing her outburst, she apologized.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. If I were in your shoes, I would probably do the same thing. But this will only make you stronger."

"Stronger? Haven't I suffered enough?" asked Elsa frustratingly, waving her hands around. "I've spent twelve years in isolation, listened to Anna cry here heart out when my parents died, watched her suffer for my own weakness... why do I need to suffer more?!"

Joan calmly stared back. "Elsa, you, and your sister, were both given great gifts, and I'm not just talking about magical gifts. Sometimes, people with gifts are tested, not by me or Him, but by life, more so if their gifts are very powerful. It is through these trials that we learn about ourselves and improve upon ourselves. It can be rough, painful even, but in the end, we are stronger for it, and thus are more resilient to forces that would otherwise corrupt our gifts. Elsa, it is because you and Anna are special that others bring these hardships upon you, whether they be mortal or supernatural, or sometimes both."

"And that is why neither I nor He can take this away, because it would take away from helping you grow. Do you understand?"

Elsa nodded, tearfully. "Yes."

Elsa cried into Joan's arms. "Just promise me that Anna, or Kristoff, Jase, Olaf, or anyone get hurt anymore

Joan breathed. "Elsa, they may be hurt, but they are willing to do that, for you, and you have to let them in order for both of you to grow. But I promise, they will live through this and so will you."

Elsa nodded in her shoulders. Joan pulled her away and told Elsa one last thing.

"I can, however, point you in the right direction...This thing within you is magic in origin, and thus can only be removed with magic. You know who you need to see..."

"What? Who?" asked Elsa.

Just then, a knock came to the door.

"Elsa! we need to talk!" called Kristoff through the door. Elsa turned in response to the door. When she turned back, Joan was gone. After looking around briefly, she turned her attention back to the door.

"Kristoff, please, don't come in..."

"Then just talk through the door. Elsa, What's going on? Anna's in the infirmary, crying her eyes out because she doesn't know what to do with you...look, I know you're the queen and all, but you're also my future sister-in-law, and I can't let you do this to yourself...and everyone else."

"No, no, you're right... Kristoff, please tell Anna I'm sorry..."

"Anna doesn't want apologies, she want's explanations. Elsa, she's scared off you right now, and it's killing her to feel that way."

Elsa let our a silent gasp, hearing what Anna was feeling inside.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Elsa paused for a while.

"Elsa...?"

"Kristoff, can you bring me Gran Pabbie?"

"What?"

"Kristoff, this may sound crazy, but I think he's the only one who can find out what's wrong with me."

Kristoff paused, realizing what she was implying. "Are you telling me you think you're under a spell or something?" he asked.

"This thing within you is magic in origin, and thus can only be removed with magic" she thought, remembering what the angel told her.

"Yes" she answered.

* * *

**Though you already know the circumstances of Elsa's problem, now it's time for the characters to find out, along with a little extra...**


	9. Chapter 8: Anna's visitor

Chapter 8:

Anna's Visitor

* * *

Anna and her company of Olaf and Isaac left the infirmary for the dining room table, where they awaited Kristoff's return. Isaac and Olaf waited in an awkward silence, while Anna sat there, worried about Kristoff. They couldn't see it, but something else was troubling her. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of Elsa. It was tearing her up inside; the fear, and to another extent, the guilt. Breaking the silence was Jase, who had entered the room. He looked around, confused at the anxious faces.

"Did I miss something?" asked Jase.

"That, would be an understatement!" said Isaac.

"What?" asked Jase, before noticing Anna's less than enthusiastic behavior. "Hey, you alright Anna?"

Anna looked up to him slowly. "Elsa's...not herself" she said plainly, painfully even.

Jase looked to Isaac in confusion.

"Care to fill me in buddy?"

"I thought you'd never ask..."

(10 minutes to explain the last two chapters)

"...and now we are waiting for Kristoff to come back, he's been up their for about ten minutes now, so we assume he's making some sort of progress" finished Isaac.

Jase sat their for a few minutes, trying to take this all in. "I really don't understand this, why would she do this?" asked Jase. As if in response, Kristoff came back down the stairs. Anna bolted up and ran to him.

"Are you alright? What happened, what did she say?" she asked without break.

Kristoff looked at her, than everyone else. "She... wants to see Gran Pabbie."

Jase and Isaac looked to each other, then back at Kristoff. "Gran Pabbie? Why?"

"She, believes that she may have some, magic in her, making her do these things, a spell" Kristoff responded.

Anna looked at him in confusion. "Magic? What?...I don't understand, she has, _bad_ magic in her?" she asked.

"Yes, and to be perfectly honest it's the only thing that makes sense right now. Anna, I'm going to the valley to bring Gran Pabbie. And... she wants to see you."

Anna back away a bit, as if the words stung. "See me, what for?" she asks, surprisingly.

"I'm assuming to apologize, she's pretty shaken up..."

"No, Kristoff I, I can't, you should have seen her. I, I was afraid for my life back there!"

"Anna, she wants to talk to you through the door, no contact." Kristoff grabbed Anna gently by the shoulders and looked at her. "Anna, you _know_ she needs you now."

Anna pulled away "No! I can't!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs to her room.

"Anna, wait!" called Kristoff, but she was already gone.

He then looked to Isaac, Olaf, and Jase, with an expression of worry on his face.

"She's never been like this before, so, _torn... _I can't stand to see them like this..." He said.

"Guys, can you keep an eye on her, I'm going to get Gran Pabbie now and get _this_ over with" Kristoff told his friends.

"Sure, you go ahead" said Jase. As Kristoff left the room to get his sleigh, Jase talked to Isaac and Olaf.

"If Anna's not going to talk to Elsa, than I guess I will" said Jase.

"Uh, Jase, I think you are the last person she wants to see right now..." pointed out Isaac.

"I can't just leave her alone; she's been alone for far too long" said Jase as he went upstairs.

Isaac looked at Olaf. "Well, I guess you and I are the only sane ones left, huh Olaf?"

"And sane means...?"

* * *

Kristoff went into the stables, and quickly grabbing Sven's reigns and halters, went to Sven's stable. The reindeer, with the wedding ring still in his antler, jumped with exitemnet when he saw his best friend come down, but frowned when he noticed something was up.

"Come on buddy, we've got to get Gran Pabbie, now!" he said as Sven came out of his tall. Unlike most horses, Sven didn't need his stall door closed, since he shared a bond with Kristoff closer than most horses, who would otherwise wander off.

Sven walked to the sleigh while Krisotff attached the reigns on. While sliding the halters on Sven, he paused.

"Sven, things are pretty bad inside, so we need to bring Gran Pabbie back very fast. Elsa's having some sort of nervous breakdown, and now Anna is too, and I can't seem to get through to her. I don't like where this is going." Kristoff now looked directly, and seriously at his best man (reindeer). "Sven, I don't want to see my soon to be family torn apart by some curse, assuming it is a curse."

Kristoff finished tying Sven to the sleigh, but as he climbed into the sleigh, he looked up...

"Please keep this family together. I can't seem to fix this on my own, so I need some help" he very simply told a Friend upstairs before pulling out of the stables and into the mountains.

* * *

Anna went to her room, closed the door, and slammed herself on her bed, crying her eyes out.

"I can't do it!" she cried, eyes red and her pillow sogging up in tears and snot. "She needs me and I can't do it!"

She remained like this for about ten minutes, till someone decided to intervene.

"Hello" said a voice from behind.

Anna turned in surprise to see a young woman standing behind her. She was short, wearing a vibrant green dress, which seemed to be changing shades. Her black hair, likewise, was also changing shades, as if alive. She seemed to be radiant, almost glowing. What threw Anna off the most was that she was not fully tangible, partially transparent...

"Ghost!" screamed Anna as she jumped behind her bed. Blood running with adrenaline, her tears stopped as her body switched into flight-or-fight mode.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm not a..." said the woman, but was unable to finish, as Anna came out from behind the bed, throwing a shoe at her. Luckily, her left arm was the one dislocated, leaving her dominant arm free to throw. The shoe harmlessly went through her face, like she wasn't even there.

"Whoa! Anna, calm down!" called the woman, raising her hands as if to calm her, but Anna would have none of it as she grabbed another shoe...

"Be-gone, ghost!" she cried as she beamed another shoe at the woman. Again, it went right through her.

"Anna, please!" said the woman, but she was making no progress.

"Gosh, darn it!" Anna screamed as she threw shoe after shoe

"Why..."

Shoe

"Won't..."

Shoe

"You..."

Shoe

"Go..."

Shoe

"Away!"

Teddy bear

The woman just stood there as Anna threw the contents that laid under her bed.

"You know, you have remarkable aim" complemented the woman, as Anna threw shoes, stuffed animals, and even a few books. Finally, Anna slowed her bombardment and stopped to rest her arm.

After Anna breathed a few times, the woman asked "Are you done?"

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Anna said as she threw a wooden clothes hanger at the woman, which went through and impaled itself into the wall.

The woman just stood there, rolling her eyes as Anna exhausted herself.

"You know, common sense would say that this would be considered fruitless effort."

"I don't care!"

book, pant

"I've had a really bad day..."

Shoe, pant

"And I'm not about..."

Piece of wood (?), pant

"To be eaten..."

pant, nothing thrown

"By no ghost!"

Finally, an old, horse shaped bookend, which again went through the woman, impaling the wall behind her.

"What?" asked the woman, "Even if I were a ghost, why would I eat you?"

Anna looked up, perplexed and exhausted.

"Wait, what? So you're not a ghost?"

"No, of course not! I'm your guardian angel. You named me Irene, remember?"

* * *

Elsa was in her room, quietly pacing, trying to remember happy memories, so as to delay the inevitable return of the evil thoughts, caused by whatever magic she was infected with. She clutched the scarf Joan gave her a while ago, which was since tucked away in her drawer. She only wore it for special occasions, not wanting to damage such a rare and special gift. Now, it gave her a sense of supernatural comfort.

She was waiting, hoping, that Anna would come soon, so that she could apologize, to tell her that she never meant a single word of it. Her heart perked up when she heard a knock on the frozen door.

"Anna!? Don't come in" she said, quickly reminding her not to enter.

"I'm sorry, it's me, Jase" responded Jase.

Elsa let out an anxious gasp, backing away from the door.

"Jase? Where's Anna?"

"She's, ah, still shook up by what happened."

Elsa sat on her bed, torn up with guilt for what happened to Anna. Then, she remembered what she did to Jase...

"Jase, I'm, I'm sorry, for what I did to you..."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm resilient to stuff like that..."

"No, really, I'm sorry... Jase, you poured out your feelings to me, and I shoved them in your face..."

"Elsa, it wasn't you, and I know that now. You are... the kindest soul I have ever known. I knew, deep down, that it wasn't you who said those things."

Elsa smiled a little, blushing even, momentarily forgetting her troubles.

"Jase. I, I want you to know, that I'm flattered that you...love me" she blushed.

Jase, on the other side, blushed too. "Oh, well, thanks" he replied awkwardly.

Elsa continued. "Jase, I... I wish I could tell you how I feel, but..."

_"You don't love him! Who's he compared to you? He s nothing..."_

"Not again!" yelled Elsa, grabbing her ears.

"Elsa, are you..."

"Shut up!" she yelled, with a sneer in her voice.

Jase back up, listening to the inner conflict across the door, noticing frost emanating from the foot of the door.

Elsa froze, then with a weak voice...

"Jase..."

"It's back, isn't it?"

She nodded, then replied weakly, "Yes."

Jase stood silent for a moment, feeling the strain in her voice. It moved him, knowing that the woman he loved was suffering some unseen, uncomprehendable force.

"Alright. I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what you say, I'm here for you, alright?" he asked.

"Oh, just get out of here you fool! I don't care for you!" she sneered.

Jase sighed. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

* * *

Anna stared in bewilderment at the angel, trying to take it in.

"Irene? You're, you're here! In my room!" she said, surprised by her visitor.

"Um, yeah, so I am."

"Wow, this is uh, unexpected... wait! Hold on. How do I know you really are Irene?" asked Anna suspiciously, still on the other side of her bed.

Irene gave a slight smile, as if she were going to say something that would blow Anna's mind.

"January 22, 1821: you made an exact replica of the castle out of chocolate pieces, then proceeded to eat it. After you got sick from eating it, you somehow managed to convince your parents that you had the flu."

Anna stared in disbelief, just having her mind blown. No one else knew that. Even she had forgotten about that day.

"Irene, it's, it's really you, my guardian angel!"

"Yep, it's me."

Anna put her hand to her forehead in overwhelment. "Wow. Wait, why are you here? Is something wrong? Am I dying?"

"Why does everyone always assume... No, you're not dying. I'm here because of you and Elsa.

Anna sighed. "Oh yeah, that" she said solemnly, sitting down on her bed.

"Hey, what happened to the optimist I've grown to admire? You let your fear get in the way?"

Anna looked up in surprise. "How did you know... oh yeah, angel."

"Yeah, you know, reading minds, just one of the little perks of being an angel I guess."

Anna smiled, but looked down in anguish. "Irene, I assume you already know, but, yes, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of my sister, and I'm ashamed..."

"Don't say that!"

"But I am. Irene, I've always wanted to be their for her, to support her, but I can't. When Elsa struck me...I saw myself freezing over again..." Anna stopped, trying to hold in the tears.

"Don't fight it, let it go..."

Anna then burst into tears, covering her face. "...It was so awful! I never told Elsa, cause I didn't want her to feel bad. But freezing, dying, it felt so cold, so emptying. I felt myself leaving, I was so scared!" Anna cried out. Irene sat next to her and hugged her, with Anna crying into her shoulder. Anna continued...

"And when Elsa hit me just a hours ago, I felt it again; the ice, the cold. I was afraid of having my heart frozen. I thought she had lost it, that she was going to kill me then and there!"

She sniffled.

"And now, now she needs me, and I can't... I keep seeing, _feeling_ the ice fill my body again..." she cried out.

"Alright, it's out, you got it out..." Irene pulled Anna from herself to talk to her. "...You know, it wasn't that long ago that Elsa felt this way, the fear. It hurt's doesn't it?"

Anna nodded, wondering how Elsa put up with it for so long. She could barely manage it right now.

Irene continued. "You remember how she conquered it?"

Anna nodded, smiling at the realization. "Love."

"Right, and remember who taught her that?"

Anna smiled again, giggling a little. "Me."

"So, think you can convince yourself of the same advice?"

Anna nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Great. So, give yourself a few minutes, and when you can remember the love, go talk to your sister, alright?"

Anna nodded, looking down "Alright."

Anna looked back up at Irene, only to see that she had vanished, as if into thin air. Anna looked around, under the bed even, but there was no trace of the supernatural encounter...

* * *

A few hours later, after his fastest round trip to the valley and back, Kristoff returned with Gran Pabbie and Boulda, his adoptive mother. The old troll grumbled as he got off.

"You know, the royal family never leave to see us on a social call, it's _always_ some sort of problem" complained the troll as he got off.

"Sorry about that. I promise, after this, I'll find time to bring them over to visit, without a crisis" said Kristoff as he helped Boulda of the sleigh.

"Oh my, this place is beautiful!" she exclaimed. "You're going to live here now?" she asked.

"After the wedding, yeah" he responded. He was wondering if there was even going to be a wedding, soon anyway. He wouldn't want to marry Anna under these circumstances.

Kristoff led Pabbie and Boulda through the palace, drawing the attention of the servants. Isaac and Olaf went up to greet them...

"Hello, um, your trollness?" greeted Isaac awkwardly.

"It's just Gran Pabbie" responded the troll.

They followed as Kristoff led the two trolls through the palace, finally approached Elsa's room, with Jase leaning a against a wall.

"Kristoff, thank goodness. I think she might be getting worse. Pabbie, Boulda, welcome." said Jase.

"Hello their son" greeted Boulda.

"Greetings, Knight of Arendelle" greeted Pabbie. "I assume she is in her room?"

Jase nodded, pointing to the door. Pabbie approached the door, laying his hand against it. Suddenly, he recoiled his hand, as if touching something hot. He shuddered.

"Pabbie, what is it?" asked Boulda.

Pabbie turned to meet her eyes. "Their is something...wrong, evil here. Something I thought was long gone from this world..."

* * *

**Sorry, I know I said I would have an explanation about the mirror and all that, but this chapter ended up longer than I wanted. Until next time...**

**Don't forget to leave feedback!**


	10. Chapter 9: Near Disaster

Chapter 9:

Near Disaster

**Note: I minorly revised this chapter for flow and grammar, so if those following this get this, re-reading is not necessary.**

* * *

Pabbie, Boulda, Kristoff, and Jase were waiting outside Elsa's room, waiting for Pabbie's assessment. Isaac and Olaf waited in a corner, quietly observing. It late afternoon, and the sun still shone in the sky.

"What did you mean by "something evil"" asked Kristoff. "You mean you already know what it is?"

"Yes, it is an ancient, evil magic... But now is not the time for explanation, now is the time for action." Pabbie then looked around. "Where's Princess Anna?"

"She... hasn't been herself since the, _accident. _She's locked herself in her room, refusing to leave" said Isaac.

"Oh, the poor dear" said Boulda, covering her mouth with her hands.

Pabbie looked back to the door. "I could have use her help to get through to her, but in her state, it's best that I go in alone."

Kristoff looked to Pabbie in astonishment. "But, Pabbie, she... she could lose control again, she could..."

"I'll be fine, Kristoff" said Pabbie simply, then turning to the door, knocking.

"Queen Elsa, it is Pabbie, I'm here" he said.

Elsa was in her bed, resting, from fighting a mental battle with the voices in her head. She sprung up and made her way for the door.

_"Why do you need him? He's the trouble maker who ruined her life!"_

Elsa paused, holding her head. This has become a common thing for her in recent days.

"No!" she said to herself. She then turned her attention to the door. "Gran Pabbie! Please, help me..." she said, sounding desperate.

Her pain was felt through the door by everyone, particularly by Jase.

"Of course I'll help you, Elsa, but you have to let me in" said Pabbie

_"Ignore him!" _said the voice in Elsa's head.

Elsa closed her eyes in frustration, trying to focus on responding.

_"He's nothing compared to the power you wield!"_

"Stop it!" she screamed.

Pabbie and Boulda exchanged perplexed looks.

Elsa looked at the door again. "Pabbie, I can't control myself, I might..."

"Don't you worry about me, you majesty. I'm old, but I know a thing or two about handling ice magic."

Elsa hesitated, but she knew he was right. After all, he was the one who removed the magic from Anna.

"Alright, I'll open it" she said as she thawed the door. But as she went to unlock it...

_"No! You'll kill everyone! You're a monster!"_

Elsa closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. She again reached for the door.

_"You don't need them!"_

Elsa stopped, feeling the overwhelming urge to keep the door locked. Using all of her will power, she was finally able to unlock the door, but no more. She suddenly felt a surge of feelings, negative, spiteful feelings, that ran through her body. She swayed back, knocking over a vase on a shelf.

"Elsa?!" called Jase, hearing the vase shatter. He went to the door and turned the knob, revealing it to be un-locked.

"Jase, no!" screamed Pabbie. "She's no longer in control!"

Jase froze, turning to Pabbie. "She needs help!..."

"Jase, listen to me, she is no longer in control, and she had already used her powers against others. I can handle her magic, and I might be able to help her, but I must be the only one in there. Understand?" asked Pabbie.

Jase reluctantly agreed and stepped aside, allowing Pabbie to enter her room.

Pabbie entered the room, with Jase, Kristoff and Boulda peaking thought the door. Elsa was leaning against a wall, staring at the floor, breathing hard.

"Queen Elsa?" asked the Troll. Suddenly, Elsa turned to him, with a violent look on her face.

"Get away!" she yelled. It was clear she was no longer herself. "You are the trouble maker who ruined my life! You brainwashed my parents into locking me in my room!"

Pabbie just stood there, half expecting that. Instead of retaliation, he simply raised his hands, which glowed in a blue magic. He opened his eyes in realization...

"So it is true, the magic of the Dark Mirror has resurfaced" he said out loud, allowing everyone to hear it.

"Stop with the pointless magic act!" she yelled.

Pabbie ignored her, as he removed a necklace from his robe. Attached to it, was a blue crystal.

"Elsa, I need you to put this on. It will nullify the magic within you, allowing me time to make a cure."

Elsa looked at him, then smiled, menacingly, almost disturbingly, letting out a small laugh.

"Oh, I know what you're trying to do; you're trying to control me! You've always had!" she said loudly. Then, she shot a beam of ice magic, directed at Pabbie.

From behind the half opened door, Kristoff sprung forward, ready to defend his adoptive family.

"No!" he yelled, but he was too late. Pabbie was already immersed in a cloud-like matrix of Elsa's magic.

Elsa stood their, smiling at what she had done, while Kristoff stood in shock as a cloud of snow surrounded Pabbie.

Suddenly, a flash of red light emanated through the cloud. Elsa looked threatened as Pabbie swirled her magic into his hands, letting it disperse. Kristoff backed off, seeing that there was more to Pabbie than met the eye.

"Impossible!" said Elsa.

"Not really, I may be just a humble old rock troll, but I do know a thing or two about magic. Remember, it was your father who came to me for help with your magic all those years ago."

Elsa smiled. "Ah, yes, dear old father" she said sardonically. "How could I have forgotten the man who imprisoned me in my room and ruined my life. He told me it was love, but you know what I think? I think that he was ashamed of having a monstrosity for a daughter."

Snow was now falling in the room, gently swirling around. "...And you, you were the one who gave him the idea!" she yelled, shooting another beam of magic at Pabbie. He stuck his hand out, seemingly grabbing the blast, and dispersing it. Furious, Elsa again shot blast after blast of icy magic, and Gran Pabbie blocked every one of them. He seemed to all the world like an immovable object, facing an unstoppable force.

She then raised both hands, releasing a continuous beam of magic. Pabbie raised his hands, blocking and absorbing the magic within them. Elsa increased the magnitude of her magic, but it made little effect on Pabbie. Kristoff and Jase stared in astonishment, never seeing the old troll display this feet of magic before. Isaac and Olaf were now peaking through, staring in awe.

"Whoa" was their combined response.

Elsa finally relented, seeing she was getting nowhere.

She smiled "Huh, I see you've kept many secrets from me!" she said.

Gran Pabbie glared at her. "Please, Elsa, look into yourself, you know this isn't you."

Elsa closed her eyes, as if trying to focus. She seemed at conflict for a moment, but then opened her eyes...

"This is me! I'm the queen of ice and snow!" She yelled as she shot another, large burst of magic at Pabbie. He deflected it, causing it to freeze the entire side of her room.

"Ok, did anyone see this coming from the short old guy?" asked Isaac from behind the door. Everyone shot a glare at him, minus Olaf, who raised his hand.

"Elsa! Remember who you are! Remember those who love you! Remember your sister!" said Pabbie.

"Don't you dare lecture me!" she said. The snow was now swirling even faster around her as she dove deeper into the evil that infected her. In one last effort to defeat Pabbie, she swirled her hands around in a circle, building up a large amount of magic. The room grew eerily quiet as the magic built up to a point where it looked like a white, glowing orb in her hands. An instant later, she released the magic in a powerful beam, emitting an ear-splitting sound that shattered any nearby glass, windows included, and stunning the nearby onlookers. Unable to diffuse the powerful beam of magic, Pabbie was sent flying backwards, hitting a wall.

* * *

Outside the castle, Hans snuck near a food cart, loaded with apples. While the merchant was distracted by a customer, he snuck in, stole an apple, and was off, completely avoiding detection. Before he could take a bite, however, a loud, explosion-like noise came from the castle, followed by the sound of a breaking glass. Everyone, including Hans, saw the spectacle as Elsa's windows shattered, with snow emanating from her room.

"What was that?" "Was that the Queen's room?" "What's happening?" asked some of the bystanders.

Hans, however, knew exactly what it was. "So much for the gentle Snow Queen" said Hans deviously to himself.

* * *

Quickly pulling himself together, Kristoff saw Gran Pabbie on the floor, groaning in pain.

Elsa, upon seeing Pabbie's state, started walking towards him, hands glowing with magic. Kristoff ran in front of him, standing between Elsa and Pabbie.

"Get out of my way, peasant!" said Elsa coldly.

"No! Elsa, please stop this. Come on! I know you're in their!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "She is" she said, then raised her hands as Kristoff hunched over, bracing himself. Then, he and Pabbie were saved, when Jase entered the room, grabbing Elsa's arms, pointing them away as she froze a nightstand.

"Elsa! Snap out of it! This isn't you!" he yelled.

Elsa turned, eying Jase with rage. Jase held firmly as she struggled to break free.

"You still love me now?" she asked, almost sassily, as she used her feet to freeze Jase's boots to the floor. As she pulled away, Jase lost his balance and was forced to let go. He was no immobile, as Elsa glared at him, raising her hand...

"Jase!" screamed Isaac as he entered the room, running for Elsa. Elsa saw him coming and simply stomped her foot on the floor, covering the floor in ice. Isaac lost his footing as he slid past Elsa and flipped over her bed, hitting the floor on the other side. She turned back to Jase, who was still frozen to the ground.

"Elsa, please..." said Jase, desperately but firm. Elsa raised her hand without a word, ready to strike. Before she could use any magic, however, her hand began trembling, as Elsa fought against herself, to prevent herself from executing Jase. She stared into his eyes, and he into hers.

"Elsa, I know you, you can't do this" he said calmly. Elsa stood their, frozen. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she fought her hand, trying desperately to bring it down.

_"Finish him!"_

Elsa looked at him with horror, before she was taken over again. Her hands glowed with magic...

"Elsa, no!" screamed a voice from the doorway. Elsa looked in surprise to see Anna, having burst through the door.

"Elsa, stop this. It's me, Anna! Remember me?" she pleaded.

Elsa lowered her hand, eyes focused on Anna. "Anna, what..." she said, eyes filled with confusion, but then shook her head, "...No! Leave me alone!" She said, turning her back on her.

"No! Elsa, please, we're trying to help you, you have to fight it!"

Elsa looked back. "Oh, Anna, look at you. You think you're so brave? You think you can stop me?! I'm the queen, the first born, the one born with unimaginable powers! You, you're nothing..." she said sardonically.

"That's not going to work on me this time! Remember what love can do..."

"No!" Elsa snapped. "I won't be weak again!"

"You were never weak Elsa, you're the strongest person I know. Here, just take my hand..." said Anna, extending her hand for Elsa to grab.

"Stay away from me" she said in a low, threatening voice. "I command you to leave!"

"No" Anna said, standing her ground. Elsa glared at her, and Anna stared back, hoping that Elsa would come back.

"You were always so naïve" said Elsa, her hand at her side glowing with magic.

"Anna, run!" said Kristoff, getting up from covering Pabbie. But Anna didn't run away.

Elsa readied to strike, while Anna stood their. Her fear began to take over again, as memories of ice and cold filled her head. But she looked again, and saw Elsa, her sister, who was being manipulated against her will, suffering inside from seeing what she was doing. Instead, she stood her ground, keeping her hand extended, refusing to give up...

"Elsa, please come back. We need you, _I _need you!"

Elsa stood their, again, frozen, unable to strike. Then, she saw Anna shed a tear. She was trembling, afraid of what Elsa would do to her. Elsa saw it again, the fear in her eyes.

_"Ignore it! She's trying to manipulate you!"_

But it was not working this time. Elsa, very slowly, took a step forward, feeling the overwhelming urge to comfort Anna.

"Anna, get away..." said Elsa, trembling, afraid that she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"No. You'll be fine. Pleas, take my hand" said Anna, trying to hold back the tears.

Elsa took another step forward. She flipped her hand, from one ready to strike, to one ready to reach out. Slowly, Anna took a step towards Elsa, grabbing her hand. Elsa remained frozen, afraid to move. Soon, she too shed a tear.

"Anna..." she slowly let out before Anna pulled her in for a hug. Then, they both let out their tears. Slowly, but surely, Elsa was regaining control.

"It's Ok Elsa I'm here for you!" said Anna. Everyone stared in disbelief as Elsa returned to normal.

Eventually, Elsa lost the feeling in her legs, causing her and Anna to fall to their knees.

"Anna... what...what have I..." said Elsa, finally coming too.

"It's OK, Elsa. Everyone's fine, you didn't hurt anyone."

Anna continued to hug Elsa as she breathed heavily, feeling the presence of the magic of the Dark Mirror returning.

_"Look at you! How weak you are!"_

"Anna, It's still there" she said with a panic in her voice. "Anna, I can't fight it anymore, I'm too weak..."

"Don't you say that! Elsa, just hang on. You're OK, I've got you" said Anna, squeezing her even tighter.

Kristoff stared as Anna comforted Elsa. Then, he turned to Pabbie, helping him up.

"Kristoff" said Gran Pabbie, handing him the necklace with the crystal. "Quick, put this around her neck, before it returns."

Kristoff grabbed the pendant and, slowly, walked up to Elsa and Anna, still in embrace. He slowly slipped the pendant around Elsa's neck. She filched in surprise, but did not resist it.

Suddenly, they stopped; the voices. She could breath easier now, and the negativity that plagued her for the last few days had vanished. She rested her head on Anna's shoulders in relief, no longer feeling spite and anger towards those she loved. She soon found the strength to stand up, pulling away from Anna. She fingered the blue crystal in her hand.

"Elsa, are you alright?" asked Pabbie.

Elsa nodded. "Yes" she said, weakly, still shaken by the whole ordeal. "...and thank you"

Pabbie waved his hands. "Don't thank me yet. I'm afraid that the crystal will only be temporary; it is only preventing the dark magic from being expressed, not removing it. Please, can we meet somewhere more spacious? There is much explaining to do."

Elsa nodded. "Of course, we can meet in the council room." She hung on to Anna as the walked towards the door, but then remembered something...

"Jase!" she turned, seeing that Jase was standing up, still frozen to the ground.

"I'm so sorry. Jase, I..." she said, remembering how close she came to freezing him.

"There's no need to apologize. You never gave up, and that's all that matters..." he said in a comforting manner. She relaxed a little, but still clearly shaken.

"Listen, I don't mean to change the subject, but my legs are falling asleep..."

"Oh, yes..." she said, waving her hands in an attempt to thaw Jase's boots out. But nothing happened.

She trembled, not feeling the magic flow through her hands like it usually did. She tried again, but again, nothing. She turned to Pabbie, with a shocked expression on her face.

"It prevents _all_ magic within you from being expressed, Elsa..." said the old troll.

* * *

**Again, sorry that I didn't have Pabbie explain the whole dark mirror thing. But my story deviated from the outline (almost like it has taken a mind of its own) and I had to extend the last two chapters. next time, for sure, will have it...**

**Don't forget to review, and if you notice any error in plot and/or grammar. **


	11. Chapter 10: Dark Mirror Revealed

Chapter 10:

Dark Mirror Revealed

**OK, now, for sure, we get Gran Pabbie's explanation for what is happening to Elsa.**

* * *

Half an hour after Elsa's outbreak, everyone went to the council room. Elsa and Anna were still shaken, trembling even, by the ordeal. Elsa was afraid to make eye contact with anyone, given her behavior towards them. Anna was the only one she felt comforted by now, being the one who finally got through to her, putting her life in jeopardy in the process. Elsa also felt odd about not being able to use her powers, in fact, she felt uneasy about it. It felt as if one of her limbs were restrained, unable to move. She would have normally made to room cold by now, but it was surprisingly warm.

Everyone who were there when Pabbie intervened in Elsa's room were present, including Craig and Kai, who were called in. As they all sat around the table, Pabbie and Boulda had to be helped up to raised seats by Jase and Kristoff.

"What happened?" asked Craig to Kai as he took his seat.

"I'm not sure. I believe it has to do with her majesty's, odd behavior the last few weeks" replied the head servant.

"Pabbie's going to explain everything, and then we can all go to sleep and live happily ever after!" said Olaf hopefully, yet naïvely, for everyone knew their was more to it than that.

Pabbie sighed as he began to speak, looking specifically at Elsa...

"I know you have many questions, your majesty, and want an answer and a solution, but I must explain how this curse came to be, in order to understand it..."

He then raised his hands, letting beams of light fill the air, taking shapes and forms to serve as visual aids to his story. Many stared wide-eyed at the spectacle, never seeing the likes of it before, but to Elsa and Kristoff, it was a familiar sight...

"This all began ages ago, predating the age of royalty and kingdoms. Living in this time was a troll named Lucius. Like me, he was trained in the art of magic and healing. But he had a sick, terrible obsession with pain and suffering. Wanting to better understand these aspects of humanity, he used his magic to make a mirror, the Dark Mirror, which only reflected one's faults and dark, ugly desires. He tricked many into seeing it, specifically humans, who instantly hid their faces in shame and fear, seeing what lied deep in their minds. He scared many this way, scaring some mentally, and he took a sick delight in the pain he caused.

One day, a man named Harald, taking the role of leader in his city, led a group of men to find this troll and destroy the mirror. The troll learned of their plan, and fled, taking his mirror with him. He crossed a bridge, but was met at both sides by Harald's men. When they approached him, he tripped and dropped the mirror, letting it fall into the river below. Believing the mirror to be destroyed, the men simply arrested the troll. Harald was declared unanimously the first king, and became the ancestor of all kings and queens in Norway, including the lines of Arendelle..." he said, referring to Elsa and Anna.

What no one could have predicted, not even Lucius, was that, even in pieces, the shards of the mirror still possessed it's magical qualities. With the help of the river and curious collectors, the shards were spread throughout the land."

Pabbie lowered his hands, letting the light show disappear.

"What does this have to do with me, and this, this, _thing_ in my head?" asked Elsa.

"My ancestors soon discovered that the shards not only retained their normal qualities, but could also do something much worse: If someone were to be cut by any of the shards, it would infect them with the dark magic of the mirror itself. In time, the mind of the victim would be overrun with feelings of hatred and spite, along with whatever dark feelings held within the victim..."

Elsa looked to herself, knowing that for her, it was seeking out isolation and ignoring those who needed her.

"...Then, the victim would turn completely, wishing harm on those he or she loved, turning them cold and bitter. If they were to look into _any_ mirror, they wouldn't see themselves, but rather a dark, twisted version of themselves."

Elsa shivered at the thought. She _had_ been afraid to look into mirrors recently, afraid of what she would see. Anna saw Elsa's reaction and held her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"But how could have Elsa been infected? She hasn't even had a paper cut in the last few weeks!" asked Anna.

Then, Kristoff, remembering something that happened only four days ago, spoke up...

"Wait, Pabbie, would a cut from the shard leave a mark?" he asked.

Pabbie nodded his head. "No. The mirror leaves no marks, any cut made would be healed instantaneously by the magic."

Kristoff then looked to Elsa. "Elsa, a few nights ago at the restaurant, you felt like you were cut..."

Elsa eyes went wide at the realization. "The stranger! Pabbie, a man rushed by me that night and I felt like he cut me somehow, but their was no mark..."

"That must have been it!" remarked Pabbie. "Whoever that man was must have scratched you with a shard!"

Elsa remembered back to what Joan had told her, that this had been _done_ to her by someone...

"But who!" asked Kai. "Who would do this!"

Elsa looked to Kristoff, who had the best look at the mysterious perpetrator.

"I ran after him, but I never saw his face" said Kristoff. "He was a little shorter, and defiantly lighter than me."

Jase then spoke up, thinking of the one obvious suspect who would hate the queen that much. "We never did find Hans, did we?" he asked rhetorically.

Elsa and Anna looked to each other.

"Do you think, that he...?" asked Anna. "But how did find this thing?"

"Anna, he had Papa's book!" said Elsa in realization. "He must have found something about the mirror in that book!" Elsa said, putting the pieces together.

"He must have discovered where they were last found; in the Wild East" said Pabbie. "Their were rumors that some had survived the ages their, he must have found one."

"So, that means, that I've been behaving like this because, Hans cut me with a shard of the mirror?" asked Elsa, slowly coming to the realization.

Pabbie nodded in response. Elsa felt an odd sense of relief, now knowing what it was, and not the result of going insane.

"Pabbie, is there a cure?" asked Jase.

"Throughout the ages" started Pabbie, "my ancestors had searched for a remedy to this, and had successfully found a cure in the form of a crystal, the turquoise crystal, similar to the blue crystal that Elsa now wears around her neck" said Pabbie, pointing to Elsa's necklace.

"Great!" exclaimed Anna. "Then we just need this crystal and Elsa will be cured!"

"Yes" said Pabbie, but then looked grim, as if realizing something. "...There is just one thing: The turquoise crystal is very powerful, removing all magic from the victim, even magic he or she was born with..."

Elsa sank in her chair. "Like ice powers?" she asked.

It was a strange thought for her, life without her powers. For most of her life, she would have done anything, _anything,_ to get rid of her powers. Now, she had come to accept them as part of her, as something beautiful and unique about her.

"I will have to get rid of them?" she continued.

Pabbie shook his head. "Elsa, your power is a part of you, stitched into your very body and soul... How do you feel right now, with your powers restrained?"

Elsa looked to her hands. "I feel, strange, like, as if my hands were bound."

"That is because they are like your hands, or any other part of your body. If it were to be removed, you could very easily die of from shock... But have a solution: I can procure a potion, which will protect powers you were born with from the Turquoise crystal"

Then he rolled his eyes down. "There is just one problem..."

"What?" Elsa asked hesitatingly.

Pabbie breathed in. "I won't have the potion ready until at least three to four days from now... your blue crystal will only last until tomorrow evening."

Elsa gasped in shock. "You mean, for at least two days, I won't have any control over myself until you make the potion?"

Pabbie nodded grimly. "We would have to try to reach out to you again, while the dark magic is affecting your judgment, only by then the magic will have a stronger hold over you, making it harder, and much more dangerous."

Everyone froze, remembering what happened last time.

"I was able to get to her before, I can do it again..." said Anna to everyone.

"No! Anna, I won't let you..." said Elsa.

"To late! I've already decided. Besides, who's going to stop me?" Anna said full heartedly.

Elsa hesitated, not knowing what to say. It was true, Anna was probably the only one who could help her, but it put her in so much danger. Before she could respond, she was interrupted...

"I'll go with her" said Kristoff.

"We, Craig, Isaacand myself will go with them" said Jase in continuation.

"We will?" asked Isaac in surprise. Craig, sitting next to him, proceeded to kick him in the leg.

"Ow! I've got a bruise... I mean, of course I'll come along" corrected the cautious Isaac.

Elsa looked to her friends, than to Anna, moved by their dedication. She remembered Joan's promise, that no one would die because of this.

"Alright, just, promise me you'll be careful."

"Come on, when was I ever not?" Anna replied jokingly, which did not sit well with anyone.

Elsa sighed. "Alright, but in the meantime, I think I should go to my Ice Palace. I will be safe there, and so will everyone else until then..."

"What? No, I can't leave you alone, not for two days, when you're like this!" Anna pleaded.

"Anna, I can't stay here, what if I get worse? What if I decide to unleash another winter?"

Anna tried to come up with a solution, but when none came to mind, she sighed, solemnly.

Elsa, taking that as an answer, looked at Kai now. "Kai, can you make an announcement? Telling everyone what is going on here?"

He looked to her, puzzled. "Are you sure that is wise?"

"Yes. Arendelle has been shut out of the castle for far too long, I don't want them to feel outcasted by the royal family again."

Kai nodded. "As you wish."

Elsa than stood up and announced, for all to hear... "Tomorrow, I'll go to the North Mountain and stay in my Ice Palace until Pabbie can make the potion" addressed Elsa to everyone. "There'll be no-one there for me to hurt."

Pabbie nodded. "Then I'll see you soon, you're majesty." He then turned to Kristoff. "Kristoff, can you take us home? We have work to do."

* * *

That night, most have had a sleepless night. Elsa, in particular, couldn't find the strength to sleep, for fear of what was to haunt her in her nightmares. On top of that, her powers being repressed made her feel very uncomfortable, unable to focus on sleep.

When the relief of morning finally came, Elsa, wearing her blue crystal, rushed down to the dining room, anything to get out of bed. But unlike most mornings, Anna wasn't their to greet her. When Gerda came with breakfast, Elsa couldn't help but see thatsomething was up.

"Gerda, have you seen Anna?" she asked.

"No my lady" Gerda responded. "I don't think she has woken up yet." She seemed worried. No doubt Kai informed her of her situation. Elsa couldn't shake the feeling that Anna was needed.

"Gerda, I'm sorry, but I seem to have lost my appetite" Elsa said as politely as she could as she rushed upstairs. Gerda remained, understanding completely.

* * *

At Anna's door, Elsa could already hear Anna's whimpering on the other side.

"Had she been crying all night?" she wondered as she knocked on her door.

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsa asked. On the other side of the door, she heard some fumbling around as Anna came to the door.

"Elsa, good morning!" Anna greeted light heartedly. Her eyes were without tears, but her eyes were still red.

"You missed breakfast" remarked Elsa.

"Oh... I just wasn't hungry" she lied.

Elsa saw pass the act, and decided to cut the small talk. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

Anna hesitated, knowing she wasn't fooling anyone. She nodded, trying to hold back tears as she walked back into her room, sitting on her bed. Elsa joined her, taking the spot next to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Elsa.

Anna looked off, not wanting to make eye contact, trying to look strong.

"I, well, we all had a rough day yesterday. I'm, just trying to process it all."

Elsa looked down. "I'm sorry, about what I said...what I _did _to you" she said, looking at Anna's still slung arm. "I didn't mean any of it."

"Oh, I know that, you know, now that I know what's going on."

Elsa had enough of the small talk. "Anna, what's really wrong? I thought I as supposed to be the recluse" she tried to joke.

Anna breathed in. "It's not fair!" she shouted. "You've been forced to isolate yourself your whole life! Why should you have to continue with this! You don't deserve to be their, alone, with that thing in your head!" Anna let out, letting the tears out.

Elsa then hugged Anna. "Anna, please don't worry about me."

"But _why!_ What have you done to deserve this!"

Elsa sighed. Then, recalling something a friend told her recently, she said; "Anna, sometimes, things happen. They weren't planned, and they couldn't have been prevented. We just have to get through it, and we are stronger for it."

Anna calmed down the tears a bit. "But haven't we been through enough?"

Elsa now made eye contact with Anna. "Yes, but that's because the world's cruel and cold, and it hates the good things. You and I, we are two _very_ good things. So, we get a little bit more heartache than most. But you know what?"

(sniff) "What?"

"We don't let the cold bother us anyway. We spit in the face of life and move on, letting the bad things turn into nothing but memories."

Anna smiled, seeing the truth in Elsa's words. She held Elsa tighter. "Thanks."

"Hey, what are sisters for?"

* * *

Later that morning, Elsa packed a few clothes and supplies in preparation for her journey. Jase and Isaac had agreed to escort Elsa to her palace, then leave, despite Jase's insistence that they remain guard. When noon rolled around, she had her horse bridled and readied for the journey while she and Anna walked down to the courtyard. When they arrived, they saw that some villagers and many of Elsa's subjects stood their, waiting for her final commands before she took off.

As Elsa approached Kai, who was holding her horse, she turned to face everyone...

"I assume that Kai has already told you about my, _condition._" she said out loud. Most of them nodded.

"Then you know why I must make leave for the next few days. I'm leaving Princess Anna as acting queen" she said simply. She looked at Anna and gave her one final hug goodbye.

"You'll be alright" said Anna.

"I know, and so will you" Elsa replied. Elsa turned to see Olaf standing there.

"Can I get warm hug?" she asked the little snowman.

"That's what I'm here for" he said, sadly, yet hopefully, as he gave her the warmest hug he could. Then, she looked at Kristoff.

"Take care of Anna, and, take care of yourself."

Kristoff nodded in response, "You know I will."

Elsa then said her final farewells to Kai and the rest as she went to mount her horse. She eyed the road ahead, afraid of what it might bring. She looked down at Anna, fearing this would be the last time she would see her, at least without the influence of the dark magic, which would return in a few hours. Jase and Isaac rode up next to her, ready to go.

"Are you ready?" Asked Jase.

She nodded, then, they rode off.

* * *

Just outside the palace walls, Hans stood in a corner of a building, looking inconspicuous. As Elsa, Jase and Isaac rode off, he couldn't help but wonder...

"What are they up too? Do they know? Why is she so calm now?"

As they came close, he saw it, the crystal around her neck. He noticed how it glowed blue, defiantly not naturally.

"They _do_ know, and they have a plan!" he thought in paranoia. One way or another, he wasn't going to let his revenge slip away from him again. He would never allow them to be happy, not now, not ever...

(Since Kristoff took Pabbie to and from Arendelle in secret, he did not know of the trolls involvement.

* * *

Elsa, Jase and Isaac rode without a word through the wilderness on the way to the North Mountain. After a few hours, they finally reached the Ice Palace, and were greeted almost immediately by Marshmallow and Gunnolf, Elsa's snow wolf. As she dismounted, Gunnolf gave her a playful lick.

"Hey boy, it's good to see you!" she greeted. Then, Marshmallow came forward...

"Welcome, your majesty" he greeted in his unsophisticated, deep simple voice.

"Thank you Marshmallow" she said. "Listen, I'm going to stay in the palace for a few days... and once I enter, I don't want you to listen to a single order I say until Princess Anna comes in a few days, OK? I won't... I won't be myself until then."

The snow wolf and the abominable snowman looked at each other in confusion, then nodded.

Elsa grabbed her bag from her horse, then turned to Jase and Isaac...

"I guess this is it?" she said simply.

"Yes, I guess it is" Jase replied. "You take care of yourself, alright?"

Elsa could see him choking up, trying to stay strong. Inside, she was trying to do the same.

"I will. Listen, if you can't save me..."

"Don't say that! Of course we will" said Jase. Isaac, next to him, nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but, if you _can't_, and something goes wrong, please keep Anna away. I, I will never be able to live with myself if I hurt her again."

He hesitated, then nodded. "She won't be easy to stop, you know?

Elsa smiled. "I know." She turned, grabbed her bag and walked towards her castle, without a word and in her usual upright position, trying to keep her graceful pose. Then she stopped, frozen where she stood. She dropped her bag and turned to quickly grab Jase in an embrace, which surprised the knight. Isaac dropped his jaw in surprise, quickly closing it, hoping no one noticed.

"Oh Jase, I'm scared!" she cried into his shoulder, not caring how un-sophisticated she looked. "I don't want to do this! I don't want it to take me again!" she cried.

Jase did his best to comfort her. He knew since he saw her that morning that she had been holding it in, trying to look strong and unafraid.

"It's alright... Listen, it's all going to be alright. We'll be here as soon as Pabbie finishes the potion, OK? And we'll get it out, and you're not going to hurt _any _of us." He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"I promise you, we won't fail. We'll cure you, and you will come home to Anna, and Kristoff, and Olaf, and everyone. It will be just as it was before."

Elsa nodded. Then, she placed her head on his chest. Jase jerked a little, feeling her head on his chest, but was able to relax after a few seconds of getting used to it.

"I love you" she said simply and suddenly.

Jase froze in shock. He wasn't expecting that, not now anyway. Isaac, Gunnolf, and Marshmallow turned around awkwardly, trying to give them space.

Instead of responding, Jase simply held her as she let out her pain and fear.

After a few minutes of silence, Jase finally responded, "I know."

Elsa breathed. "I, I wasn't sure at first. I, I didn't know what it was supposed to feel like. It wasn't... it wasn't until yesterday that I finally realized it, when I almost froze you." She paused, sniffling and trying to organize her thoughts. "I realized then, that I wouldn't, _couldn't_ bear the thought of hurting you, of losing you. I felt the same thing when I saw Pabbie, Krisstoff and Anna in my sights, but you, it as different with you. I knew then that I loved you, as more than just a friend. I wish I could have told you sooner..."

Jase gently shushed her. "No, you were right. I wouldn't want you to say anything unless you were sure."

_"How pitiful..."_ said a painfully familiar voice in Elsa's head.

Elsa recoiled from Jase in shock. Quickly, she looked at the crystal around her neck, whose blue light was sputtering. She held out her hand, as a few flakes of snow barley materialized. Jase noticed the crystal, realizing that it's magic was withering, and Elsa would soon be under the influence of the dark magic.

"Elsa..." said Jase, not knowing what to say.

"It's OK" she responded, backing away into her castle. Marshmallow, Gunnolf, and Isaac turned in response, watching her as she walked up the stairs.

"We'll be back, and it will be gone, I promise!... I love you!" shouted Jase over the ravine between himself and the ice palace.

"I know" she responded, closing the doors behind her.

Jase stared for a few more seconds, wishing there was something else he could have said, to add a little more comfort. Finally, Isaac tapped him on the shoulder form behind.

"I'm sorry" was Isaac's only response. "She'll be back, don't you worry."

Turning back away from the palace t face his friend, Jase responded, "I know."

Jase got back on Cliff and Isaac got on his steed, with the Queen's horse tied behind him, ready to leave, as their queen had instructed. Before leaving, Jase turned to Marshmallow and Gunnolf.

"Keep and eye on her, alright... but don't go inside..."

They both nodded as Jase and Isaac headed back down the mountain.

* * *

Inside her palace, Elsa felt the comfort brought by the crystal fade as the voices fought their way through...

_"Now you'll be free of those meddlers!" _

"No!" Elsa tried to fight. She walked up the stairs to the second floor, as snow crept in around her, with her powers returning. She held her crystal, trying desperately to hold on to what little power it had left.

_"Don't fight it...It is inevitable...This is who you were meant to be: Alone, free, and away from those who would hold you back..."_

"The only one holding me back is you!" she screamed angrily, icicles forming around her. She looked at her crystal as it gave up the last of its power.

"_Queen of the ice and snow..."_

"No! I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle!...!"

"_Queen of the cold..."_

"I am a sister and a friend..."

_"You never needed them..."_

"I need them more than you'll ever know!"

Then she felt it, the darkness taking her. She looked at her crystal, which had finally, turning a dull, white color. It soon went quiet, too quiet. She heard a faint, treacherous sounding wind rush beside her. She breathed heavily as the room grew increasingly darker.

Then, she felt horror as her thoughts went to thinking dark, hateful things. Breathing in one last time, she said...

"I never needed them."

Ripping the crystal from he neck, she flung it against the wall, where it shattered. With narrow eyes, she then conjured up a mirror of ice, against her will. She tried not to look into it, but the lure was too strong as she looked at her reflection, or what would be a dark, twisted version of herself. It was cruel looking version of herself, her exact opposite. She now stared into it, inspecting herself, losing control entirely.

"Time to change things up a bit..." she said, queerly and strangely calm. She did not sound like herself _at all._ It was her voice, but it was not the graceful, shy tone she once knew. It was loose, almost carefree, uncaring even. Looking at her hair in her reflection, she conjured up a pair of ice scissors in her hands, ready to make herself look like her reflection...

* * *

**Wow, that was long...**

**Sorry about leaving it off on such a dark tone, but it had to be done. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Glad to hear that some are enjoying this! **

**Also, did anyone notice the references I put in Pabbie's story? The first was Lucius, the evil troll. Lucius is the Norwegian variation of Lucifer, aka, the Devil, who made the mirror in the original poem by Hans Christian Anderson. **

**Also, Harald, the ancestor of all of Norway's royalty, was actually a reference to Harald Fairhair, the believed first king of Norway. **

**Don't forget to comment! I'm a sucker for feedback.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Long Wait

Chapter 11:

The long Wait

* * *

After almost two hours, Jase and Isaac had returned back to Arendelle from taking Elsa to her Ice Palace. Arendelle was quiet, knowing about the queen's condition. It was cold, but not enough for snow, as Spring was slowly beating out on winter. They rode into the stables, quietly, without a word. As they dismounted, Kristoff and Anna entered the stables, having been anxiously waiting for there return.

"Jase!" called Anna as she entered the stable, taking a spot next to Cliff and looking at Jase in the eyes. "How was she? Is she OK?"

Jase kept his head bent over Cliff, trying not to make eye contact yet, but sensing the worry in Anna's voice. He was filled with worry and anger, knowing now how Elsa truly felt for him, and that she had to endure this curse brought upon her by a madman. He saw the fear on Elsa's face, dreading what was to come, but instead of telling this to Anna, he decided to say something to ease her mind...

"She's fine, in a way. She walked in, unafraid and strong. You would have been proud" said Jase, somewhat distracted.

Anna nodded and turned away, facing no one in particular.

"Pabbie said that he'll send a messenger over when the potion's ready, apparently he's sending trolls out to find the ingredients" said Kristoff

"Good, the sooner the better!" said Jase in a harsh tone, storming off, not even bothering to finish un-saddling Cliff. Kristoff and Anna looked in surprise, never seeing the knight be so harsh.

"Don't take it personally, he's mad at a certain disgraced prince" said Isaac.

"Yeah, so are the rest of us" said Kristoff, not accepting this as an acceptable excuse.

Isaac hesitated for a second before responding. "Listen, I'm not sure if he wants me to say anything, but, just before the queen went inside, she ran to Jase, and, told him that she, loved him."

Anna went wide eyed. "Really? She, she loves him?"

Isaac nodded. "And he love's her, so he's understandably furious right now."

Anna smiled lightly at the fact that Elsa's in love. Anna always knew, but to have it confirmed made her happy for her sister. Then again, it also made her sad, knowing that Elsa was being manipulated by dark magic, making it difficult for her to feel love.

"I guess we wait now" said Kristoff. "That's the hard part."

Isaac looked at him in perplexity. "You know that at the end of this wait, we're going have to face an evil sorceress, using Elsa's body as a host, right?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yep, but personally, the emotional hardships are always harder than the physical ones..."

* * *

Over the next two days, everyone mostly kept to themselves. Despite her worries for Elsa, Anna fared well as temporary queen, even though their was not much she could do, minus one unresolved matter...

After the "interruption" of the last meeting, Anna had to address the pirate raids on the trade ships from Hordaland on Arendellian waters. In the council room, the councilmen stood as Anna arrived. As Anna went to sit, Kai, who stood behind her, intervened.

"Your majesty, you need to sit in the queen's chair" he said gently. As acting queen, Anna could no longer sit in her usual seat next to Elsa's, but rather in Elsa's chair itself. Hesitating, she slowly walked over and sat in her sister's rightful chair. It felt strange, being in her more mature sister's position. After having sat down, the rest of the councilmen sat down quietly.

"Uh, thank you, for meeting here today" said Anna awkwardly. Lacking certain social graces, Anna had to recall how Elsa usually spoke at these things.

"I assume you all know about the queen's...condition" she continued.

They all nodded. "We are sorry for her, and for you, and hope for her safe return" said Head minister Andar.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, me to...but, in her absence, it is our responsibility to address this most important issue" said Anna, trying out an upper-class, more mature voice.

"Yes" said Andar, caught off by her change in voice. "We haven't come to a decision about what to do about the pirates raiding ships from Hordaland."

"Of course" said Anna. Being absent minded, she almost forgot what the meeting was even about. "So, what do you guy..._gentlemen_, suggest?"

Then men looked at one another.

"Well, my opinion is to send in some of our navy to protect their ships" said councilmen Lawrence.

"Are you suggesting we send in our own navy to defend foreign ships?" asked a councilman named Daniel.

"To provide safe passage to our allies and trade partners, yes" replied Lawrence.

"Do you realize how much of our resources that would take up?" asked Daniel, somewhat snottily. "To keep ships out there would cost more than those trade ships provide!"

Some of the councilmen groaned, knowing how snobbish Daniel can be. Though Anna didn't pay much attention to these things, she also knew of Daniel's attitude.

"Fine, then what do _you_ suggest we do?" asked Andar.

"Why don't we just tell them to have their own navy protect there ships?" said Daniel, as if he gave the solution to all problems on earth.

"But that would be in violation of the treaty!" said Lawrence.

"Why don't we make an exception" said Daniel, "Surely they won't lead an attack on us!"

"Do you even remember why we have that treaty in place? Do you remember what happened fifteen years ago when Gildaland tried to invade!"

They continued this back and forth political argument for a few more minutes, most of it going over Anna's head. Elsa may have only understood as much as Anna, but she could at least keep things civil. After a few more minutes, Anna decided to try something...

"Can I suggest something?!" said Anna, trying to talk over the arguing diplomats. Though they couldn't hear her at first, Andar pointed out Anna's comment and they shut up, listening to the acting queen.

Anna breathed in, afraid of saying something stupid. "What if we just send our Navy to eliminate the pirates altogether?"

The room grew quiet for a moment. Daniel smiled lightly, as if it were a foolish suggestion, but Andar was impressed.

"That is a good suggestion" said Andar. Daniel glared at him

"Surely you are joking!" remarked Daniel.

"Why not?" said Lawrence.

"Do you realize how hard it is to find pirate ships?"

"I'm sure the captains from Hordaland would be happy to provide us with the locations of the attacks, it shouldn't be that hard" said Lawrence, happy to rub it in Daniel's face.

"I agree" said Andar. "Who agrees with the acting queen's proposal?"

With a series of "I's", Anna's suggestion became a course of action.

"I have to object!" snapped Daniel. "My plan is far more economical!"

"Daniel, we have decided" said Anna, trying to keep her composure with this impossible man.

"But princess, surely you must see the fault in your plan? Do you even have experience in these matters?" remarked Daniel in an insulting manner.

Everyone remained hushed at Daniel's remark, wondering what the acting queen would do. Anna glared at him, wondering what would be the best action. She ended up doing something very un-ladylike...

* * *

As acting queen Anna walked out of the council room, she passed by Olaf.

"Good afternoon! How was your meeting?" he asked.

Anna was noticeably rubbing her knuckles.

"You know, politics are easy, I don't know why Elsa complains about it so much!" she said with a smile on her face and a proud gait. Olaf stood there, wondering: "What did she do?"

He glanced into the council room, to see some man holding a bleeding nose while others nearby snickered and held back laughter.

"Poor guy" said Olaf, not putting two and two together, "guess he can't handle the altitude."

* * *

Anna went to her room to change out of her proper dress and into something more comfortable. She sighed and plopped on her bed, staring at the inside of her canopy. She felt good about punching councilman Daniel at the meeting, but she also felt saddened, quickly reminded of the current state of her sister. What was she feeling now? She must be scared, confused, trying to fight an unseen tormenter, manipulating her into thinking thoughts that she otherwise would never even dreamed off...

She was interrupted when a knock came to the door.

"Hello, Anna?" asked her fiancé.

"Oh, Kristoff! Come in!"

Kristoff opened the door slowly, peering in to see Anna sitting upright on her bed.

"Hey, just coming to see how're doing. Olaf told me about the meeting."

"Oh" she said with slight embarrassment on her face. "You heard about that?"

"Yes, and being a man with no social graces, I have to say that that was handled beautifully."

Anna perked up. "Really? Thanks! I didn't actually plan on hitting anyone, but, well, he was a jerk."

"Well, glad to see you handling the queen thing so well, though not in the most traditional sense, but then again, you're not the most traditional type, huh?."

Anna looked to the side, as if unsure. "Yeah. It's not that hard, really. Then again, Arendelle has been running really slow compared to what Elsa does on a normal bases."

Kristoff saw her face darken when she mentioned Elsa.

"How're you holding up?" he asked

Anna sighed. "I'm worried... scared, angry... I just want Gran Pabbie to hurry up with that stuff! I hate just sitting here waiting while she gets worse!" she exclaimed, sitting up and pacing around the room in anger.

Kristoff put his arms on her shoulders from the back, slowly wrapping his arms around her. "Hey, it'll be over soon. It's already been two days, and Pabbie said that it'll be done by the second day. I bet we're going to that message any minute now."

Anna calmed a little. "I just, I just want her to be safe and happy again. She deserves so much better. I mean, she's in love! I can't believe it, and now, she can't even feel that love. And poor Jase, he can't help her anymore than I can."

Anna paused, thinking to herself. "Kristoff, how does that feel? To want to feel love that you know is there, but unable to feel it? Only being able to feel despair and anger. She must feel horrible!"

"Don't know" said Kristoff. "But I know that if she is able to voluntarily lock herself up for thirteen years, than she can get though this. She's stronger than she looks, you know."

Anna nodded. "I know."

"And when she gets back, we're going to have the biggest wedding ever" he said, in hopes of cheering her up.

"You're right!" she said, eyes open in shock. "I almost forgot. Wow, it's been so crazy these last few days I forgot that I'll be married soon!" she said, with a little smile but also a little nervousness

"Are you ready?" asked Kristoff.

Anna nodded. "Yeah. You know, almost a week ago, I was feeling pre-wedding jitters...nothing to serious of course!" she said, trying not to make Kristoff worry. "...And, Elsa was there for me, she helped me. I guess she always was there for me, and you will too..." She said, not forgetting to include her future husband.

"And you'll be there for her, and me" he said. "We're all here for each other, Anna, never forget that."

Anna turned her head around and softly kissed Kristoff.

Just then Olaf arrived.

"Oh, their you guys are!" he exclaimed, walking in. Kristoff and Anna quickly broke free of each other, their privacy gone. They couldn't help but notice the bird sitting on Olaf's head.

"Olaf! Hi!" said a surprised Anna.

"Uh, Olaf, what's with the bird?" asked Kristoff curiously.

"I don't know! It came about an hour ago and it won't get off my head! And it keeps extending its leg at me, with some piece of paper attached to it!"

Anna nearly attacked Olaf and the bird. "Let me see!" she said frantically as she snatched the bird and practically tore the paper off. She read it, reading what she had hoped she would read soon.

"Pabbie's done! We can go!" she exclaimed as she ran out the door, screaming down the halls...

"Jase! Isaac! Where are you! We're going!"

Kristoff went to follow her, though calmer.

"Gotta love her call to action!" he said as he left the room.

Olaf looked peculiarly at the bird.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a note!"

The bird glared at him.

* * *

It was a madhouse in the stables as Anna attempted to saddle her horse herself when he stable servants apparently weren't getting it done fast enough. As she fumbled around with her saddle

For several hours now, Hans had been scaling the North Mountain, looking for the Ice Palace of Queen Elsa. He was cold and hungry, but that didn't matter; for he was fueled by determination and revenge. Eventually, he cleared the treeline and saw a clear line of sight of the castle, about quarter mile away through steep and rugged terrain.

"There you are" he said to himself as he continued. After almost an hour of his slow ascent, he finally came within a hundred feet of the castle. Hiding behind a snow bank, he waited.

He took from his satchel a crossbow, which he had to assemble before it could be used.

"They might come with help, your majesty, but they won't get close. I'm going to make sure you stay in that miserable castle for the rest of your life!"

Just then, he heard footsteps, coming from behind him. He turned, and to his horrid surprise, and giant snowman and a large, growling snow wolf were standing over him with cross faces...

* * *

**Not much happening here but there will be plenty in the next chapter, assuming I get the timing right.**

**Quick question: Am I including enough Jase in this story? I realize that he's Elsa's love interest and all, but I thought I keep the main (sisterly) love story between Anna and Elsa. Then again, given the circumstances, it's hard to write him in, right now anyway. Let me know...**

**Don't forget to review! **


	13. Chapter 12: The North Mountain

Chapter 12:

The North Mountain

* * *

Jase was on northern section of the palace wall, anxiously awaiting news from Gran Pabbie, praying that Pabbie would finish the potion soon. He paced back and forth, with the cold, late winter wind blowing in his face, which only reminded him of her. He kept glancing back at the North Mountain, knowing that Elsa was there. It had been two days now, and Elsa had spent all this time, alone, in her palace, with who knows what going through her head. He placed his hands against the short wall, glaring at the mountain. Finally releasing the anger within him, he raised his fists and smashed them against the wall, not caring how much it hurt.

"That's a good way to break your hands" said a voice from behind. He turned in surprise to see his mother standing there.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" he said, rubbing his hands from hitting the stone.

"Well, I haven't seen you in two days since you took Elsa to the North Mountain" said his mother with a not so serious cross face.

Jase smiled in embarrassment and guilt. "Sorry" he said.

Merriam sighed. "I understand. You love her, and you want to ease her pain."

Jase nodded, then turned back to the North Mountain. "I feel so helpless, just sitting here waiting..."

"Jase, my son" said Merriam. "I know what you're feeling. Did I ever tell you about the time my papa caught pneumonia?"

Jase nodded, "no?"

"Well, when I was little, my father caught pneumonia when he was out cutting wood at the mill. He got so sick, and he was in so much agony, and I couldn't help him in anyway. I remember continuously asking him if I could help, and you know what he always told me?"

Jase nodded.

"He told me to keep doing what I was doing. Despite his pain, he just wanted me to be happy, to play with my friends, to help mamma do her chores, and most importantly, keep being the little girl he loved so much."

Jase looked back to the mountains.

"Son, I know it hurts you to know that's she's alone, and you can't even be there to comfort her. But she knew what she was doing, and if you had stayed and protected her, she could have hurt you, and _that_ would have been the worst pain she could have imagined. You see, when someone you love is beyond help, the best thing to do is to be the person they love. Ignoring logic and making things harder for everyone, just so you _feel _like you're helping will only make it worse. Just feeling their pain is enough sometimes."

Jase looked down, seeing the logic in his mother's words.

"Don't worry, son. Soon, you will be able to help her, and then you can come home, and work out this "thing" you two are working on!"

Jase smiled, remaining quiet for a few moments as he looked at the North Mountain. "Thanks mom" he said as he placed his arm around her. "What would I do without you?"

Merriam looked at him and smiled. "Burn and die!"

Jase rolled his eyes at his mom's morbid sense of humor.

Just then, they heard a franticly screaming redhead running though the courtyard below.

"...Pabbie's done! We can go, come on!..." Anna screamed, everyone staring at the spectacle. Jase's eyes widened, then turned to his mother.

"Go!" she said, urging him to go.

"I'll be back mom! Don't worry!" he said as he ran along the castle walls.

"And be careful! And bundle up, it might get cold!" she yelled, unaware of the pun she just made.

* * *

Anna burst through the stable doors, much to the horses, and Sven's, surprise. She ran as fast as she could to get Sven's yoke, which was a bit heavier than she imagined it to be. She practically dragged the thing over to Sven's stable and tried to put it on.

"Come on Sven, time to go!" she said, tring to lift the heavy thing over Sven's neck. Sven backed away, refusing to put the yoke on without Kristoff near. It's not like he didn't like her, which he did, but she tended to make rash decisions, and he didn't know her intentions.

"Come on! It's time to go!"

Just then, Kristoff ran in.

"Whoa, feisty pants!" he said, grabbing the yoke from Anna.

"What? Why are we waiting? We have to go! Elsa needs us! Where's Jase? Where's Isaac and Craig? We need to go!"

"First of all, did you even tell Kai?"

Anna froze at the realization. "Uh, not really..."

Kristoff sighed, face-palming himself. "Look, I know you're anxious; we all are. But we need to be prepared and do this right. Now, you let me get Sven ready, and you go tell Kai and make sure the kingdom will be alright while we're gone."

"Ah, right! Cooperation, good idea!" said Anna as she left for the door to find Kai.

"Hey, better get used to it" said Kristoff, referring to the life they were going to share.

* * *

Anna ran out, seeing that Jase was already down in the courtyard.

"Jase! Pabbie's done! We're leaving now!" she yelled at the knight.

"I heard, where's Isaac and Craig?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I need to find Kai too, he kind off needs to run things while we're gone."

"Great, I'll find my friends, you find Kai!"

"Right!" said Anna as they bolted in opposite directions.

* * *

After some running around and the occasionally bumping into some innocent bystander, Jase and Anna found there respected parties and made there way back to the stables. Already there was Olaf, sitting in the sleigh with Kristoff just outside the stables. Thanks to a light snow last night, there was just enough snow for the sleigh to get up into the mountains.

"Olaf? You're coming?" asked Isaac.

"Of course! My creator's in trouble and she needs my help!" he said, both cheerfully and anxiously.

"But, she's, uh, kind of out of it right now, so maybe you should..." said Isaac, suggesting that Olaf should stay, given his, soft nature, but he was cut off when Anna nailed him in the shoulder.

"Elsa's not out of it! She's, just sick. And Olaf _is_ coming, he has just as much a right to be there as you do!" Anna yelled at Isaac, who was rubbing his shoulder in pain as she walked away. Going inside with Craig and Jase to get there horses, Isaac said to Craig...

"How is it that the women in this family can pack such a punch for people with such thin figures?"

Craig glared at him, carrying a saddle. "Of all the things in this kingdom, _that_ is what bugs you?"

Isaac shrugged, not knowing how to answer.

As the rescue party readied their horses, Kai and Gerda rushed in...

"Princess Anna" said Kai, "Are you sure you don't want more guards to join?"

"I don't want to make Elsa feel threatened; it wouldn't be the first time she had a large group of armed men at her doorstep, and she's not herself. Besides, these three are Arendelle's finest knights!" she said, complementing Arendelle's only knights.

Craig gave a chuckle. "Ha, we're your _only_ knights!"

"Exactly, we don't need any more!" Anna said in light-hearted retaliation to Craig's remark, getting into the sleigh next to Kristoff and Olaf. As the knights mounted their horses, Kai and Gerda walked over to the sleigh.

"You take care of yourselves, you hear?" said Gerda with a tear in her eyes. "And bring your sister home safe and sound!"

Anna smiled. "We will."

With that, Kristoff motioned Sven to go, followed by Jase and his company.

* * *

After just fifteen minutes of getting the letter (though it seemed like hours to Anna), they had finally set off to the valley of living rocks to pick up Gran Pabbie and Boulda. Unlike most of Arendelle, the valley was continually warm, thanks to the hot springs under ground. Kristoff, Anna and Olaf rode in the sleigh pulled by Sven, while Jase, Isaac, and Craig rode behind them.

Pabbie and Boulda were already there, ready with a ceramic bottle and something in a cloth. The other trolls surrounded them with eyes of curiosity.

"Pabbie, we got your message" said Kristoff. "Is it ready?"

"First off, hello, how are you doing? Fine, thanks for asking!" said Boulda in a sarcastic tone, trying to remind Kristoff of his manners.

"It's fine, time is of the essence" said Gran Pabbie. "And yes, the potion is ready..." he said, raising the bottle,"...and here is the turquoise crystal..."

Boulda slowly lifted the cloth, revealing a portion of the glowing crystal, then closing it quickly.

"It is sensitive to light, so we must keep it covered until Elsa is ready to hold it" Boulda said, carful not to touch it herself.

"I would prefer if you held it, Anna. It is dangerous in the hands of those with magic in them, but for those without it, it is completely harmless" said Pabbie as Boulda handed the crystal to Anna.

"Alright, got it" she said, grabbing the crystal, holding it like the most precious thing in the world right now.

"Now, let us go help your sister" said Pabbie gently as he and Boulda entered the sleigh.

* * *

After several hours of riding, they had finally reached the North Mountain. It was now midday, and there were strange clouds over the mountain, making it seem colder. A lite snowfall fell from the sky, reducing visibility.

"Is this Elsa?" asked Kristoff, looking at the ominous clouds. Anna nodded uncomfortably.

"She hadn't done anything to affect the weather since..." Anna stopped, remembering back to the Great Winter almost two years ago.

As the Ice Palace came into view, Anna stared in shock: It was no longer the beautiful palace she remembered. It's beautiful, purplish/blue hue was gone, replaced with a pale, cold white. The structure was the same, though the edges looked more straight and lost it's curvature, looking more jagged than smooth. It felt cold and unwelcoming, like the forbidden castles occupied by horrid monsters she read in fairy tales. Anna was heartbroken to see Elsa's proudest creation loose its beauty. The fog that surrounded the palace added to the effect.

Jase, behind them, also felt his heart ache to see his beloved's greatest work turn so cold and tasteless. He had seen it in detail once before, when Elsa lead her friends and family to see her creation up close and personal. He remembered how it felt like stepping into a snowflake; beautiful, and unique. He remembered how Elsa explained that it would reflect her mood, changing colors when she entered a different emotional state. His worry grew, seeing how cold and uninviting it seemed, wondering if it still reflected it's creator.

"We've made it" said Kristoff as they approached the palace. They slowly stepped out, while Jase and the knights dismounted from their horses.

"It's too quiet" said Jase, looking around. Though the mountains were devoid of most forms of life, their was usually a light wind howling through, but there was no wind this time, only an eerie silence. They then heard faint, giant footsteps coming towards them, revealing a familiar face...

Coming out of the fog, the monstrous Marshmallow walked through, greeting his friends.

"Hello" he said in his simple, deep voice, waving his hand.

"Marshmallow" greeted Anna, though understandably not as enthusiastic. "Thank you for watching Elsa."

"Your welcome." Marshmallow paused, looking uncomfortable. "We've heard mean laughing from inside. Is she OK?"

Anna shuddered, knowing that it had to be Elsa. She wondered if she would look any different. Kristoff held her, trying to give a little comfort. His optimistic, lovable fiancé was shivering in fear and worry.

"Hey big guy!" waved Olaf. "Where's Gunnolf?"

Marshmallow stepped aside, revealing Gunnolf stepping in through the snowy fog. There was something dangling from his jaws, which was struggling to free itself from the giant wolf's grasp. Then the company heard it yelling.

"Let me go, you beast!" yelled Hans, who could now be seen clearly, with torn, beaten clothing, along with un-kept hair and a short beard.

Anna gapsed at the sight, ready to run forward and pound him into dust, but Kristoff held her down.

"You!" she screamed, with hatred and despise in her voice. This was the man who manipulated her, using her emotions against her. The man who left her to die a horrid death and tried to kill Elsa on the ice. The man who kidnapped her, again attempted to kill her and Elsa, and brought a ice-wielding madman back to Arendelle. The man who infected Elsa with some horrible form of magic, which was now twisting her mind, instigating negativity and removing her love and happiness.

"We was spying, so we caught him" said Marshmallow and Gunnolf dropped the disgraced prince on the ground. Hans got up, wiping the snow from his clothes.

"I heard the queen was feeling a little, _monstrously _as of late" he said smugly, giving off a devious smile. It was then that Jase ran forward and punched the man in the face, sending him to the floor.

"You animal!" snarled Jase, pointing his sword at the man. "You did this to Elsa!"

Hans wiped his mouth as he got up. "I simply did her a favor; she was always a monster, and now, I helped her become one."

Jase again went forward and nailed Hans to the floor. Anna went for him as well, but Kristoff held her back.

"Let me go!" she wailed.

"Whoa there, you'll get you chance, we _all _will" said Kristoff.

Jase now picked up Hans by the shirt, lifting him into the air. "You will pay for what you did to her!"

Hans gave a slight laugh. "For a hired hand, you're sure defensive of her majesty" surmised Hans. After a few moments of looking at Jase's face, he came to a conclusion. "Oh, wait, don't tell me... You have feelings for the snow witch!"

With that, Jase threw him down, hard. He breathed heavily, his blood filled with rage and anger.

"We're going to undo what you did, and then, you'll pay, for _everything!" sa_id Jase, pointing an accusing finger at Hans. He then turned his back on him, leaving him to the mercy of the snow giants.

"You can't save her, you know!" cried out Hans as Jase walked away. "She'll kill you all like the monster she is!"

Jase, stopped, wishing he could do more to that maniac. Anna broke free of Kristoff's grip and made a beeline for Hans, kicking him repeatedly in the ribcage.

"You're the monster! An evil, cold-hearted sociopath! You're the monster!" she yelled, continuously kicking Hans. Jase turned and grabbed her, dragging her away from the badly bruised Hans.

"Anna, leave him, it's not worth it!" said Jase, trying to pull her back. "We need to get Elsa, he can wait!"

At that, Anna calmed down, still glaring at Hans. After almost a minute of calming breathes, Anna looked to Marshmallow.

"Hold him, and don't let him escape" she ordered Marshmallow.

"No problem" said Marshmallow as he angrily grabbed Hans in his fists. Hans struggled, but knew it was pointless against the giant.

Anna, turning her attention away, looked up the steps to Elsa's palace. She saw a figure behind the slightly transparent doors, which turned and walked away.

Anna went wide eyed, seeing Elsa's silhouette walk away.

"Let's go, now!" said Anna anxiously.

"Yes, Princess Anna" said Pabbie. "Now, in order for this to work, Elsa _must _drink the potion first. Then, and only then, she must hold the crystal, for about thirty seconds for all the dark magic to be drawn from her. Remember; The magic has had her for two days, so she might not be as easy was three days ago."

"And the last time was, _easy_?" remark Kristoff.

Pabbie glared at the ice harvester. "Last time, her good was still strong enough to outweigh the bad. She is much weaker now from the conflict, so we have to be strong for her."

Jase and Kristoff nodded.

"Jase" said Craig from behind. "We'll wait outside the door. I don't think we should crowd her, and she doesn't know us to well."

Jase nodded. "Yeah, yeah that's right. Just have our backs, ok?"

Craig and Isaac nodded.

Slowly, the company walked up the stairs, while Marshmallow and Gunnolf stayed behind to guard the prisoner. Anna went to knock on the doors, which she noticed had lost its intricate design. It was bare now, having no defining qualities to it at all. Carefully, she knocked, like she did almost two years before. Just like then, the doors opened on their own. Walking inside, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Pabbie, and Jase walked in, while Boulda, Isaac, and Craig stayed outside, pressing their ears to the door.

"Is it colder in here than out their?" asked Jase, seeing his breath before him.

Inside, the company looked around, noticing subtle differences from the last time they were there. The frozen fountain was different, looking more like the fountain Elsa froze on her coronation night; fearful and distorted. The walls were pale and emotionless, with no glow whatsoever. The handrails of the staircase now longer sported that intricate design, but were rather perfectly vertical, straight, with not unique design to it at all.

"Elsa?" Anna called out. "We're here! Pabbie finished the cure, we can help you and go home!"

No answer.

"Elsa, are you here?" she called again. Everyone looked around nervously, hoping that she was even there. She was...

They heard an unsettling laugh echoing through the halls. It was Elsa's voice, but the tone was far too relaxed and mischievous to belong to Elsa. They soon heard footsteps coming from the balcony above, seeing a figure walk into view.

It was Elsa's face, and her body was hers too, but her ice dress was different. It was still made of ice, but it was a darker blue, and the glitter in it was gone, the slit was still there, though. Her cape was no longer transparent, but the snowflakes were still in the design. They were not the same snowflakes as before, but rather more spiky, less beautiful snowflakes, not her signature snowflake she incorporated into all of her creations. She wore an upright, white collar around her neck. It was not close fitting, but rather stood erect at the shoulders, covering the backside of her neck. It was attached to a top that covered her torso, almost like a light vest. Her hair was what stood apart the most...

It was short, held up near the back, spiked up. The hair near the front half of her head was down, flowing to the front and sides of her head. She wore a tiara, but not like her crown back in Arendelle. It was made entirely of ice, higher than her original crown, with spikes crisscrossing each other. In short, if it weren't for her face, she would be an entirely different person.

Anna stared. Once again, Elsa had changed her appearance after spending some time alone in her ice palace, but it was not for the better this time.

"Do I look different, sis?" asked Elsa in an unreserved, flamboyant voice.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Ladies and Gentlemen, evil Elsa (Well, sort of)**

**Obviously, I styled her after the concept art of Elsa when she was still being written as an antagonist, so if my description is hard to follow, just type in evil Elsa concept art in an image search (just imagine white hair), though I have no idea what that high collar thing around her neck is called.**

**Also, if you don't know, apparently the creators of Frozen gave Elsa her own snowflake design, which could be seen throughout the movie (the snowflake in the "o" in the title sequence, and the base of her palace, for example)**

**Don't forget to review.**


	14. Chapter 13: Evil Elsa

Chapter 13:

Evil Elsa

**Happy Fourth of July! God Bless the USA!**

* * *

"Do I look different, sis?" asked Elsa.

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Jase and Gran Pabbie looked in disbelief as Elsa glared at them. She was so different. Even her face was different. It was the same physically, but it was pompous, and her eyes squinted a bit, mischievously eying her guests.

"She's worse than I thought" Jase thought to himself, along with everyone else.

"Elsa, you, what did you do to your hair?" asked Anna, breathing shallowly, wondering if it was her sister she was talking too.

"You like it? I used my powers to ice it up!" she said, running her fingers through her stiff hair. Then, she turned her attention back to them.

"Now, what are _you_ doing here?" she asked, with a stern voice.

Anna had to recollect herself after the shock of seeing Elsa like this. "We, we came to help, to remove the dark magic, to bring you home" said Anna, still in disbelief.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going home." she laughs, as if realizing something. "You know, it seems that whenever I'm up here, your objective is always to bring me home. Funny, isn't it?"

Elsa's carefree tone was very unnerving to the group. She sounded for all the world like the wicked women in most fairy tales, the ones who always tried to lead the hero astray.

"Elsa" spoke Jase. "Don't you remember what Pabbie told you? That you are infected with dark magic?"

"I remember sequestering my powers, myself, for far to long in that dungeon of my room. Even now, I am restrained by... emotions, and duty, I'm not going back to that!" she scolded. "Now go! Or do you want to challenge me? Remember what happened last time" she smiled deviously.

"I do" said Anna. "And you couldn't bring yourself to kill any of us, because you love us, _all_ of us!" she said.

"Ah yes, 'love: the secret to controlling my powers'" Elsa said in a mocking tone, using air quotes. "You want to know how I _should_ control my powers?"

Elsa raised her hands as Anna backed away. "By not controlling them!"

Elsa shot a beam of magic down from the balcony at the group, causing them to scatter. A deformed, spiky mass of ice formed where it struck.

"Elsa, stop this!" cried Jase. "You know you don't want to do this!"

"Oh, I think I do, lover boy!" she said, shooting another beam of magic at him. He dogged it, taking cover behind one of the pillars.

"Elsa, why don't we all calm down and talk about this?" asked Olaf in a calming tone.

"How about you just _stop _talking for once!"

She shot another beam of magic at Olaf, freezing the lower half of his body in ice. Olaf flinched, expecting this to be the end. Then, he realized that he was still alive, feeling the slump of ice encasing his lower part of his body.

"Oh right, already made of snow, cool" he said, still able to move the upper part of his body freely. He started inching away slowly to hide, taking off his left arm and using it as an oar.

Anna and Kristoff hid behind a pillar, while Gran Pabbie hid with Jase. Olaf had managed to get himself behind the fountain.

"Elsa" called out Anna, waving her hand. "I'm coming out, please don't freeze me!"

Kristoff tried to grab her, but she motioned him that she had this. She stepped out, trying to quench the trembling in her bones.

Elsa glared at her.

"Well, look at my brave little sister" said Elsa with a mocking tone. "You know, I wonder if it's bravery, or just lack of common sense that drives you!"

Anna ignored it, knowing it wasn't truly Elsa saying that. "Elsa, please, let us help you! I promise, no one is going to try and control you, ever!"

"Then why did you bring Pabbie? All he ever does is manipulate and controls people! Just look at what he did to you!"

"Elsa..."

"No! Just go away!"

"We're not going anywhere without you!"

Elsa paused, realizing she already had this conversation before, two years ago when she ran away from her coronation. She remembered how she dealt with it last time, with a giant snow monster, but wanted to do something different, much different...

"Well, old habits die-hard I guess. Well, if you won't change yours, than I guess I won't change mine."

Elsa flung her hands down, shooting out a flurry of magic. The ground shook beneath her feet as a form grew from the impact spot. Stepping away, Elsa watched as her latest creation took shape...

Bits of ice crystalized around the form, taking a long, slender shape. The mass grew and grew, becoming a massive form. Legs of ice, similar to that of a lions, formed from the base. Then, solid, bat-like wings grew from the mid-section. A large, reptilian head formed on one end, attached to a long neck, while the other end formed a long tail. After a few moments of formation, it became clear that the creature was none other than a dragon.

Unlike Elsa's other creations, this one was made entirely of ice, not a trace of snow on it. It's thick, bony head had icicles pointing backward, forming a frill. It's fore legs were slightly larger than its hind legs, giving it an upright appearance, exposing plates of ice on its chest. The wings were made of interlocking planes of ice, similar to how a bird's feathers form a wing. Its segmented tail had a set of fierce some spikes at the end. It was massive, easily bigger than Marshmallow and Gunnolf combined.

Everyone looked at the beast in both awe and terror. It growled, looking at its creator.

"Well, you're an impressive beasty, even if I do say so myself!" said Elsa, stroking the beasts neck. She then looked to Anna, who was frozen in place.

"You like it, sis?"

Anna nodded. "It's um, big" she said nervously.

"Well, I'm glad think so, because she is going to run you out of here." She turned to the dragon. "Well, get to it" she said, then turning around, as if it were no big deal.

The dragon jumped down, roaring for the guests to leave.

Outside, Isaac, Craig and Boulda heard the roars and the rumble from the other side of the door.

"Uh, what was that?" asked Isaac.

Back inside, the dragon was now on the ground floor, actively searching for its prey. As it approached the still exposed Anna, Kristoff pushed her out of the way, waving his arms.

"Hey, follow me you big lizard!" he yelled, gesturing it to follow him.

The dragon glared at him, then gave chase.

"Kristoff!" yelled Anna as Kristoff led the dragon away. Jase saw this and ran at the dragon, unsheathing his sword from his back. When the dragon passed in front of him, still focused on Kristoff, Jase swung his sword at its leg. Unfortunately, the damage was mild, as the beast turned to him and roared, breathing a beam of freezing cold ice breath. Jase ran away, with the dragon forming a deformed wall of spikes as it followed him with its breath.

As Jase ran next to the immobile Olaf, Olaf observed as the giant dragon ran past him.

"So, like, do we need to give this one a name too, or is she actually an evil monster and _not_ misunderstood?"

Jase ran towards the door, meeting Kristoff there. He turned and pointed his sword at the dragon, which, due to its speed, couldn't stop, slamming into the door, somehow avoiding crushing into the two.

Outside, Craig was getting worried.

"OK, something's not right!" he drew his sword. "Come on, we're going..."

He was cut off when the door exploded in ice and giant dragon, the impact sending him, Isaac, Boulda, Jase and Kristoff flying through the air, landing on the snow jest below the staircase. The dragon glared at them from atop the staircase, then roared loudly, so loud, that some citizens in Arendelle heard the fierce some sound. As they got to their feet, Isaac got a clear view of the beast.

"A dragon?! Really?!" he exclaimed, almost annoyingly as the dragon flapped its wings, lifting it into the air and hovered over to the bottom of the stairs, now on level ground with its prey.

Marshmallow and Gunnolf, who were still watching Hans, stared in disbelief at their creator's latest creation. As the dragon approached, Jase, Isaac and Craig drew their swords, while Kristoff went over to the sleigh, and a freaked out Sven, and grabbed an ice pick. As the dragon ran forward, Jase ran at it, sliding down as it went to bite him, and slashed his sword against its neck, again, doing little damage.

Nearby, Marshmallow and Gunnolf looked to each other, than to their prisoner. Marshmallow shoved him into a nearby snow bank, covering him to the neck in snow.

"Bad man stay! Doggy and me, fight!" he yelled, unleashing his ice spikes in rage. Gunnolf did the same, howling as his back spikes and teeth grew out. They both charged simultaneously to defend their friends, while an immobilize Hans watched.

* * *

Inside, Elsa was staring at the door, seeing how her creation tore a massive hole in the front of her palace, giving her a clear view of the fight.

"Oh dear, I guess I should teach her some manners when she's done expelling my guests, or eating them, whatever she does!" she said with little concern to the fate of her friends. Below, Anna, Pabbie, and Olaf, who was slowly chipping the ice off of himself with an icicle, huddled against a fallen pillar.

"Pabbie, what do we do? I can't reason with her when she's sending dragons at us!" Anna asked pleadingly, on the verge of panic.

"But Anna" said Olaf, taking a break from cutting the ice off, "you're her sister, you have to snap her out of it."

"But how? No matter what I say to calm her, she blows it in my face."

Pabbie glanced over the pillar to see Elsa walking back towards the stairs to her balcony. "Anna, perhaps trying to calm her won't work. You might want to try using anger on your side..."

"What?! Are you nuts? She's more than mad, she hates _everyone_ right now!" said Olaf.

"Listen, anger is both a powerful emotion and easy to invoke. If you can make Elsa, the real Elsa mad, she might find the strength to resist the power long enough to take the potion and hold the crystal" he said, handing the potion over to her.

"But, how can I make her mad? Elsa doesn't have a mean bone in her body!" said Anna.

"Anna, everyone has anger in them, just itching to get out. Even I have anger inside somewhere. You have to try Anna; it's Elsa's only hope."

Anna sighed, looking down. She tried to think angry thoughts about Elsa, something to argue about. In all honesty, Anna didn't even know where to start; she and Elsa had some minor disputes in the past, but they had kept it to a minimal, only wanting to make up for all their lost time. Breathing in, she decided to wing it...

"Elsa!" she called out, exposing herself.

"Please tell me she's not winging it" said Pabbie to Olaf in despair.

Elsa turned around quickly, surprised anyone was still there.

"Anna? Wow, you are stubborn!"

"Elsa, please, please I'm begging you, look into yourself, I know you don't want any of this" Anna pleaded, walking up the stairs.

"There you go again! You always think you know what's best! You want me to play with you, you want me to open up, you want me to come back with you to Arendelle... Well, now, _I'm_ deciding what _I_ need to do! I want to stay here, and be the Snow Queen everyone thinks I am!"

"Elsa, everything I did was for your own good. Do you really think I ever wanted to control you? I just want to help you!" said Anna as she reached the top of the stairs, now reaching Elsa's level.

"Then go away!" Elsa yelled.

Anna paused. It had been almost two years since Elsa used those horrid words. She thought back to those lonely years, when Elsa locked her out, and she felt it was her fault.

"Why do you always do that?!" Anna snapped.

Elsa turned, "What?"

"Shutting me out!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Please, you already know why..."

"I know _why, _but why? You could have talked to me behind those doors!"

Elsa froze, raising a single eyebrow. "What? You're bringing _that_ up? I thought we covered that!"

"We covered why you shut me out, but you couldn't even talk to me? From behind the door? You could have at least let me know that you still loved me, but you shut me out completely!"

"I can't believe you're bringing this up now..."

"No, I never said anything because I didn't want to ruin what we had going after the Thaw. but now, I want to know!"

At that, Pabbie smiled. "There you go, keep it up, get her to come out!"

"You know what I think? I think you were a coward!" screamed Anna.

Elsa froze, shocked by her sister's assessment. "How dare you..."

"I'm not done! You, you treated me so coldly all those years, thinking that you were doing me a favor. But you were just cowardly, weren't you!"

"Anna, stop it! I never wanted to hurt you! Yes, I was afraid... I, I didn't know what to do!" yelled Elsa. She wasn't as snotty as she was before, she was just angry, trying to defend her actions. "I was afraid that _any_ emotion associated with you would make me lose control!"

"So even a single word would have set you off?! That's weakness if I ever knew it!"

Elsa froze in pure frustration. "You know, I don't even know why I even bothered protecting you! You are so selfish! All you could think about on my coronation was to be free of me!"

"And why wouldn't I! What sister were you to me?!"

"I sacrificed my life for you!"

"Well, I did the same, so I guess we're even!" snapped Anna. "You know, life's too short to try and help a sister like you!"

Elsa grew more frustrated, shooting beams of magic against the floor, more for letting off steam than to aim it at anyone. "Well I can't believe I just waisted all my life protecting someone like you!" she screamed, turning and making a wall of ice between them.

"Hold on!" screamed Anna, walking around the wall. "I'm not done!"

"To bad!" said Elsa, making another wall of ice between them. Anna walked around this one as well.

"No! I said I'm not done! said Anna.

"Well I'm done with you!" she replied, making another ice wall, which Anna walked around as well.

"All I ever did was try to help you! All my life I tried to help you! And now you're just shutting me out again!" She said, standing there. Elsa stood there, holding her arms in anger and rage.

"Well, you know what? Fine, be alone, it's what you're best at, wasn't it? Even when you froze my heart, when I was dying, you left me!"

Elsa froze. Deep down, in her true self, those words stung. She turned, angry still, but at the same time shocked.

"What?"

Anna paused. She never meant to say those words. If there was one thing she always kept from Elsa, it was that, the fact that she froze her heart. But now, she was out of options. So, against her unwillingness to hurt Elsa, she let it out.

"When you froze my heart, you didn't even bother to help me! You, you made Marshmallow throw me out. You were so afraid you couldn't even bear to help me!"

"I didn't know!" screamed Elsa. She sounded different; she sounded like her old self, only angry, which was new to Anna. "I didn't know I hit you in the heart! I thought I missed when you stood back up. I didn't know!"

Anna stared back. She hated this, scolding Elsa like this. She held back the tears as she continued.

"That was the worst day of my life. I was _dying_, and you weren't there for me! It hurt, the cold. I felt so much pain in my body as the ice formed!" Anna said, tearing up as Elsa watched her spill those bottled up feelings. "...M-my ankles were turning into solid ice, and I could barely walk. My hands went numb as my skin froze. When it was finally over, when I went to save you and everything went black, I felt all the warmth in my body leave me!"

Anna sniffled, while Elsa remained there, staring coldly on the outside, but softening on the inside.

"And all that, for someone who locked me out... So if you want to be alone, than be alone! I'm done making sacrifices" she said simply, as she turned to leave, silently sobbing for saying those things, some of them untrue.

Elsa started breathing heavily, watching Anna disappear behind the walls she made.

_"I thought she would never leave!"_ said the voice.

Elsa stared. The Adrenaline rushing though her system was rushing, giving her a new boost of energy she didn't have before. With that, she had finally found the strength to fight just a little more.

"Anna! Wait!" she cried with her own voice.

* * *

Outside, Jase, Kristoff and the others were having problems of their own, in the form of a magical frost breathing ice dragon.

They took turns jumping at it, taking swings with their weapons. Eventually, Kritstoff took a swing, getting his pick stuck in the dragon's leg. Unable to free it, the dragon lifted him into the air and flung him against the snow. He was now at the dragon's mercy.

"Kristoff!" screamed Jase as the dragon breathed in, aiming its head at Kristoff. Then, the dragon came under attack, as Marshmallow jumped in and grabbed the reptile on the head, clamping its mouth shut. The dragon growled in anger as it shook the giant from its head, only to have Gunnolf bite it on the leg. The dragon reared up, flying into the air, shaking him off after a few swats from his other paw. Marshmallow came in and grabbed the dragon's tail, holding it down. The dragon swerved in the air, landing a several yards from its original position. As it swung its tail in attempt to get Marshmallow to let go, it ended up striking the snow mound that kept Hans secured, sending him flying off into the snow, free from his prison.

He got up and looked around, seeing the others preoccupied with fighting the giant dragon. Seeing his opportunity, he remembered that the giant snowman had hid his weapons not far away. He ran and grabbed them and, seeing the group still preoccupied with the dragon, he ran towards the stairs.

As Jase took another stab at the beast's wing when it came close, he glanced over and saw a figure run up the stairs.

"Hans!" he yelled, running towards the stairs to intercept him. The dragon caught sight of Jase fleeing towards the castle and ran over, stopping in front of him. Its tail extended out behind him, swinging towards the stairs. Just as Hans made it to the top, the tail came in, destroying the once beautiful staircase. Behind the dragon, Jase watched helplessly as Hans entered the palace, while he dodged a swapt from the dragons claws.

* * *

"Ann, wait!" cried Elsa as she ran through the maze of ice walls she made.

"_What are you doing! We had her!"_

Elsa ignored it, fearing her only hope of being free had left. She was still filled with the adrenaline of both the argument and the guilt, and it had somehow freed her, at least temporarily.

"Anna!" she screamed, passing the last wall and seeing no one below in the palace.

"I'm here" said a voice behind her. Elsa turned to see Anna leaning against a wall, arms crossed and face red.

"Anna! Please, I'm sorry..."

"It's OK" she replied, grabbing her sister in an embrace, letting the tears roll. "I'm sorry too, I was only trying to reach you! I'm sorry!"

Elsa slowly hugged her back, smiling, feeling the warmth of love for the first time in days.

"_Why do you smile?! She just played you! You pull yourself together right now!"_

Elsa pulled away from Anna, grabbed her head in anguish.

"Anna, help me!" Elsa cried angrily, more at the voice than at her. "I can't keep it away, it's getting stronger!"

"Elsa, here!" said Anna frantically, taking the potion from the pocket in her robe. She handed it to Elsa.

"Just drink it, and hold the crystal, and everything will be alright!" said Anna, looking comfortably into Elsa's eyes.

_" Don't. You. Dare!"_

Elsa felt her hands trembling as she tried to take the potion, almost as if she was fighting for control over her hand. Anna caught them, giving a small sense of comfort.

"You're OK, I'll help you" said Anna calmly, helping Elsa bring the potion to her mouth.

In one instant, everything changed. Anna screamed in pain as an arrow shot between their hands, cutting her palm, and destroying the vial containing the potion. They both watched as its contents spilled on the floor, now completely useless.

As Anna clenched her bleeding hand, Elsa turned angrily in the direction of the arrow, seeing Hans with a crossbow in his hands.

_"That was close!"_

* * *

**So, who enjoyed the dragon? It came to me when I thought; what would Elsa make if she were evil? So, thinking of the most awesome mythological creature out there, a dragon was the obvious choice. **

**Also, did anyone notice the "Life's Too Short" reference from the deleted scene? Not an actual song, but between watching that scene and reading gelgela29 's review, I was inspired to change the plot a bit and incorporate it.**

**Thanks for the support, and d****on't forget to Review!**


	15. Chapter 14: Sacrifice

Chapter 14:

Sacrifice

**That's right, to chapters, in back to back days!**

**How? Because I'm Batman! (If you see the "How It Should Have Ended" series on YouTube, you'll get the joke)**

* * *

Elsa watched as Anna grabbed her hand in pain, seeing blood gushing out.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled, grabbing her sister's hand and trying to examine it.

"Ah! Stop, it hurts!" screamed Anna, recoiling her hand when Elsa touched it. Elsa then turned to Hans, who was reloading another arrow.

_"He tried to murder you, finish him!"_

Though Elsa hated Hans, she could never bring herself to kill anyone. Despite her feelings on the matter of killing, however, the voices in her head had other plans.

_"Why do you hesitate! Finish him! He wants you dead!"_

Elsa glanced back at Anna, who stood at Elsa's side, finally looking up from her hand to see Hans.

"Anna, run!"

"No!"

"Anna, Hans is armed and I can't keep the voices out. The potion is gone, there is nothing else you can do!"

"I won't leave you alone with that madman!"

"Anna..." she paused, closing her eyes.

"_Just get rid of her! Finish both of them if you have too!"_

"...They're back, and I can't keep them out. Please, go, don't worry. If any thing, _he's_ in danger!"

Anna saw the look in Elsa's eyes as the dark magic took control again. Anna, knowing that, given the circumstances, she could not hope to help her snap out of it again.

"Get back now!" screamed Elsa, snapping back under the influence as she pushed Anna away. Anna made her way to the stairs, but, changing her mind, she went to hide behind one of the ice walls.

Elsa came out from behind the ice wall, angry, with her hands glowing in magic.

"I'm going to finish you!" she said, sternly and coldly.

Hans froze at the sight, halfway from cocking his arrow. "Whoa, hold on" he said, placing the crossbow down and raising his hands. "You don't want to hurt me! I...I gave you back your freedom. I made you who you really are!"

Elsa stopped, lowering her arms, letting the magic die down. "What do you want, a medal?"

Hans smiled deviously. "Oh, no, no medal necessary. I just want to see Anna suffer. I assume you don't care for her any more, do you?"

Elsa, now completely under the influence, replied in that devious voice. "Not really. But, then, why did you shoot?"

"I simply didn't want _them_ to make you weak again. I was aiming for that potion..."

Elsa smiled. "You must have excellent aim. I knew that chandelier falling wasn't an accident!" she remarked, remembering back the when the Duke's men attacked her, and Hans supposedly saved her by knocking the crossbow from the bodyguard's hands, letting the arrow cut her chandelier down on her.

"I leave nothing to chance, my lady."

* * *

Back outside, Elsa's dragon was relentless in attacking the intruders. Marshmallow was currently pulling at the dragon's wing, trying to pull the dragon away from the others, while Craig and Isaac managed to stab their swords through the dragon's other wing, pinning both wings to the ground. Jase stood ahead of it, sword drawn. The dragon raised its head to strike, but Gunnolf came running up one of its wings, jumping at its head and bit it hard on one of its frill spikes, hanging on as it bit in harder. Jase, followed by Kristoff, charged towards it...

Kristoff knew ice, it was his life, after all. He looked at the chest and saw how two of the plates came together. Given just the right leverage...

"Jase, I think I see a weak spot! Between the two chest scales!"

Jase looked at the squirming dragon, seeing the plates on its chest.

"Great, so just one well placed sword and..."

Before he could finish, they saw as the dragon sent Gunnolf through the air, managing to pull off a spike in the process. They heard whimpering as Gunnolf hit the floor. On one side, Marshmallow lost his grip and the dragon used its wing to throw him aside, while it freed its other wing from Isaac and Craig, throwing them into the air towards Jase and Kristoff. They dodged them as they backed up to take cover. As the dragon went at them, Gunnolf and Marshmallow ran into its path, ready to take it on. Jase and Kristoff regrouped with Isaac and Craig, who had gotten up.

"Fighting an ice dragon alongside an abominable snowman and a snow wolf, past occupation being guarding a centuries old ice sorcerer; my life is just interesting, isn't it?" said Isaac, swiping snow from his coat.

"Kristoff's found a weak spot on the chest!" said Jase. "Right in between its two chest scales."

"A weak spot on the chest of a dragon involving chest scales? Haven't I read that somewhere before..." wondered Isaac.

"Never mind!" interrupted Craig. "What's the plan?"

"Uh, wing it?" implied Jase, seeing the two snow creatures face off against the dragon.

"The old fall-too, I love it!" said Isaac, running at the dragon, sword swinging.

* * *

Elsa continued to circle the former prince, warily.

"You expect me to just forget about how you tried to murder me years ago?" implied Elsa, letting her right hand glow with magic.

Hans took a step back, nervously. "But, that is past! I'm helping you now."

"Oh yes, you put dark magic into me with the _best_ intentions" she said sarcastically. "Are you sure it wasn't for ulterior motives? Like, I don't know, revenge?"

Hans gulped. "Uh, no, of course not! I did this only to harm Anna, like you. I destroyed the potion, didn't I?"

"Yes, but Anna isn't your only target, isn't it?" she said, swinging her hand at him, sending a beam of magic at him. Hans dodged it, now wielding his sword.

"My Lady, since I did what I came here for, perhaps you can just allow me to leave and we can call it even?" said Hans with a panic in his voice.

"No. You see, you managed to make _both_ of my halves angry!" said Elsa, referring to both her evil self, and her true self, who had seen Hans perform so many evil deeds against her family.

"So, you stand little chance of appealing to my better nature." She then threw another beam of magic. Hans again jumped out of the way, avoiding a mass of ice which formed where he stood.

"Look, I'm leaving, I'll leave you alone and never return!" he said, making his way to the stairs, almost running.

"I don't think so!" she said, swinging her hand and forming a wall of ice across the stairs in front of Hans. He fell backwards as it formed, but quickly got back up, quivering in fear.

"Elsa, this is unnecessary!"

Elsa responded with another beam of magic. Hans swung his sword to deflect it, causing his sword to freeze over. Hans, whose sword is now frozen, charged Elsa, ready to swing his sword at her.

Elsa held her ground, expecting this. She extended her hand and formed an ice sword, swinging it to deflect Hans' blow. To Hans' utter shock, when his sword made contact, it shattered, being brittle from the cold. Hans fell down, losing his balance when the sword shattered. He was now backing away, petrified. Elsa swung her hands up, sending icicles at him, pinning him to the wall

"No one, _No one_, messes with me!" said Elsa, swirling magic in her hands.

"No, wait! Please!" begged Hans, struggling to get free.

"No so nice, being on the other side of the sword, is it?" said Elsa, in a dark, threatening tone. She aimed and was ready to fire, but Anna threw her off-balance, pushing her out of the way.

"No!" Anna yelled as Elsa's blast went off target, freezing a portion of the wall near Hans. Hans let out a nauseous gaps of relief, this close to freezing to death.

On the floor, Elsa through Anna off of her.

"You know, you really are a weird one aren't you?" remarked evil Elsa as she got up in a threatening manner, walking towards Anna. "I thought you hated the guy!"

"I do" said Anna, getting up and backing away from to menacing looking Elsa. "But you aren't a killer either."

"Wow, you really do have a twisted sense of logic don't you?"

"No, I don't I just don't want you to make a mistake you're going to regret" said Anna, backing up against the railing.

"My biggest regret is not having better aim 15 years ago!" She said, raising her hands.

"Elsa, please..."

"No more games! I like you, you're tricks and schemes. You always get your way, but not any more!" she said, shooting a beam at Anna's heart.

Anna jumped out of the way to avoid the blast, neither of them seeing the turquoise crystal falling out of her pocket. Anna was now on the floor, backing up into the railing with her one hand (her other hand is still injured from Hans' arrow).

"Elsa, please!" said Anna, desperate to snap Elsa out of it.

"You're tricks won't work on me anymore, princess! You're sister's mine!"

Anna gasped. It just revealed itself, the magic. All this time, Elsa had been referring to herself, but now, _it _had revealed was in fact a separate consciousness.

"Let go of her, now!" demanded Anna.

"NEVER!" yelled evil Elsa, loudly, in a most disturbing voice. She glowed with an unnatural, pale white hue. The palace around them shook violently, causing cracks to form and pieces of ice to fall. The icicles keeping Hans imprisoned broke and he was able to free himself. He ran into a corner to hide.

One particularly large piece was falling just above Anna. Anna saw it and ran out of the way, but it landed on her dress and part of her purple cloak. Anna struggled to break free, but the thick winter clothing was too strong. She turned, seeing Elsa approaching her, hands glowing.

"Get away from me! You're not my sister! Elsa, can you here me!"

"No more annoying little brats" said evil Elsa, aiming her hands at Anna.

Anna prepared for the end, receiving flashbacks of cold and death. She shivered, seeing Elsa's magic build up in her hands, pointing directly at her heart. In fear, both for seeing Elsa like this and for her own life, she cried softly.

"I don't blame you Elsa..." she said, softly, staring in shock and fear as Elsa stared her down. She closed her eyes, awaiting the end...

* * *

Outside, the group had the dragon surrounded, trying to get it to expose its chest for one of them to get in and strike its chest. But every time it exposed its chest, it would quickly lower its head again, far to quickly for anyone to get through...

"Any human" though Kristoff.

"I've got an idea! Keep it busy, try to get it to rear up!" said Kristoff as he ran for the sled. Jase nodded as he dodged a snap from the dragon's jaws. The dragon opened its mouth and breathed its frost breath. Jase held his sword up in a defensive pose, somehow causing the breath to split in two around him, forming a V-shaped form of ice, forming where his sword split it. The dragon recoiled to strike again as Jase tried to free his sword, but Marshmallow came in again and punched it in the snout, roaring...

At the sled, Krisotff grabbed Sven's reigns and began removing it.

"Alright, bud, you're not going to like this, but we have to slay a dragon!"

Sven shuddered at the thought, seeing the massive dragon throw his friends around like rag dolls.

"Alright buddy!" said Kristoff, mounting onto Sven and taking out his pick axe. "Let's show this thing why we're Arendelle's ice masters!" he yelled as his best man rode him into battle...

The dragon glared down Isaac on his side and swung its spiked tail at him. It missed, but the impact knocked Isaac down. It raised it again to strike before Isaac could get up.

"Here I come, Dad!" he told himself, waiting for the inevitable. In the last second, Gunnolf came running in, grabbing the knight and running off with him, just before the spiked tail could hit him

"Dude, I owe you a game of fetch!" said a grateful Isaac as Gunnolf dropped him off.

"Hey, you!" called Jase towards the dragon, having finally freed his sword from the ice. The dragon jerked its head at him, glaring.

"Come and get me!" he yelled, sword out and standing his ground. Like a snake, the dragon lunged. At the last second, Jase spun out of the way and smashed his sword against the dragon's head, taking a few chunks out of it. The dragon reared up in pain, exposing its chest.

"Out of the way!" called Kristoff, riding Sven at full speed. Jase stepped out of the way as the ice master raised his pick, nearing the dragon's chest at full speed.

"YAAH!" yelled Kristoff as he slammed his pick into the dragon's plates, sending fractures throughout the beast. The dragon roared in pain as Kristoff and Sven rode under its legs, getting out just as the beast collapsed. The dragon was down, crippled, but still alive. It looked around, eyes filled with rage, looking for Kristoff, but found Jase instead, who ran up. Seeing a fracture forming through the dragon's skull, he brought his sword down, right into the fracture. He then twisted it, causing the head to fracture into several pieces. the fracture spread throughout the whole beast, causing the dragon to crack into a million pieces.

Gasping, the group stared as their enemy continued to crack and fracture, finally slayed.

"Ok" said a gasping Isaac. "That wasn't on my bucket list, but I'm crossing it off anyway, I don't care!" he said, collapsing backwards in exhaustion.

"Same here" said Craig, leaning against his sword.

But for Jase and Kristoff, rest was the last thing on their minds. They looked at the castle, seeing it start to fracture.

"Elsa!" said Jase.

"Anna!" said Kristoff.

They ran to the edge of the fall off, trying to come up with a way to cross, with the staircase now gone. With a huge hole in the side, they could see into the castle, but the second floor was blocked from their view with several large chunks of fallen ice.

"Can't jump it, even for Sven" said Kristoff.

Suddenly, they saw a bright, turquoise colored light emanating from behind some of the pieces of ice. Then a scream...

"ELSA! NO!" yelled a voice similar to Anna's.

"Anna!" cried Kristoff...

* * *

Anna stayed there on the floor, eyes closed, waiting for the ice and cold to fill her body once again. But, after a few seconds of waiting, which felt like hours to Anna, nothing happened.

"NO!" screamed Elsa. Anna looked up, seeing Elsa, standing there, hand still glowing, but shaking now. Anna looked into her eyes, which were wide, filled with much conflict. She was grabbing her extended hand, desperately trying to lower it.

"An-Ann-a" said Elsa, trembling.

Anna stared back realizing Elsa was fighting it. "Elsa? Is it you?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Anna...p-please...run!" she got out, face filled with fear, fear of not being able to stop herself.

Anna tugged at her dress franticly, praying it would break. "Elsa, I can't! I'm stuck!"

_"STOP STALLING AND FINISH HER!" _said the voice, louder than ever as her hand jerked back up.

"NO!" screamed Elsa, feeling that she was moments away from discharging. Anna jerked back out of reflex, expecting that the end could come at any moment. She continuously trying to rip the dress.

"Anna...I...I'm trying..." she said, closing her eyes in strain.

Anna saw her. Her face was red with anguish, and her whole body was trembling. Her eyes were watering from the strain and fear.

"I know" said Anna as Elsa's hand glowed a little more...

_"Finish her!"_

"NO!" screamed Elsa out loud. Anna was not surprised, she knew what her sister was screaming at.

_"Finish her!"_

"NO! Please! Don't make me do this!"

_"FINISH HER!"_

Elsa collapsed to her knees, using all her strength to hold back.

"I'm never going to hurt her again!"

Anna stared in silence, fearing that the blast could come at any second. Elsa's hand glowed more, the sound of magic building up.

"Elsa, I don't blame you..." said Anna.

"No! Please, don't talk like that! I'm not going to hurt you!"

_"JUST GET HER OUT OF OUR WAY ONCE AND FOR ALL!"_

"Joan! Help me!"

_"NO ONE HERE BUT ME!"_

"Elsa, I know you would never hurt me..." said Anna calmly.

"I'm not!...Y-you're going to walk out of here...marry Kristoff...have a family...and live hap-happily ever after!" Elsa said, trying with all her strength to pull her hand down.

In reality, it was already taking all her strength to keep it from releasing the magic. Elsa bowed her head, losing the strength to hold it up.

"It's alright..." continued, Anna, closing her eyes as the glow grew brighter, inching towards discharging.

As Elsa looked down. Then, she saw it: a small, long crystal. It was turquoise, just as Gran Pabbie had said. She knew that without the potion, touching would be very dangerous, taking her powers, along with her life. Elsa knew what she had to do.

With her other hand, she slowly reached for it. To Elsa's surprise, she noticed that if she kept her eyes focused on Anna, and simply felt for the crystal, she could prevent the darkness in her from seeing it. Slowly but surely, she inched closer...

Looking at Anna's whose eyes were still closed, expecting the end, Elsa said her last goodbyes...

"Anna, I'm sorry..."

Anna nodded, a tear escaping her closed eyes. "I know."

Elsa breathed in, summing all her remaining strength. "...But I need to make the sacrifice now..."

"What?" asked Anna, opening her eyes. With one last bit of effort, Elsa pushed her hand closer to grabbing it...

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_

Her hand stopped. Her mind had caught up with her. Anna had now caught on to what Elsa was doing.

"Elsa, stop! No! It'll kill you!"

_"STOP THIS NOW!"_

Elsa breathed in. "I don't listen to you...anymore!"

"We'll find another way!" pleaded Anna. "Don't do it!"

With the last of her strength, she reached for the crystal, grabbing it.

"ELSA! NO!..."

* * *

**That last bit gave me tears, so, I'm off to watch something free of emotions and plenty of mindless action: Transformers! The odds are slim that their will be any emotional scenes...**

**Sorry about the numerous cliffhangers, but thanks to a long weekend, I might be able to get the next chapter in by tomorrow.**

**Also, did anyone get the "Hobbit" reference in regards the dragon's weak spot?**


	16. Chapter 15: Collapse

Chapter 15

Collapse

**Two in one day! Man, Batman's on a role!**

**Note: If you are a follower, than you may have noticed this chapter re-posted several times. For some unknown reason, it wouldn't appear as updated in the list of stories. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

As Elsa reached for the crystal, she gave one final look at Anna.

"Forgive me..." she said. This was for everything she had done in the past, and for what she was about to do now.

As Elsa clenched the crystal in her hand, it glowed a radiant, turquoise color, which spread through her hand and illuminated her whole body.

"Elsa! Let it go now!" demanded Anna, trying with all her might to tear her dress out to stop Elsa.

Elsa's whole body went stiff as she became paralyzed, with the power of the crystal holding her body still. Her hand, which was previously pointed at Anna, had been drawn to her side as she found herself being effortlessly lifted. Soon, she felt an odd, draining sensation, starting with her heart, and spreading throughout her entire body, slowly removing the magic from her body. She felt pain, a stinging pain as her powers, along with the dark magic, were ripped from her body. Fighting through the pain, she held on to the crystal, not letting go until she could feel the dark magic purge itself from her body.

_"NOOOO!"_ screamed the voice as it was pulled from Elsa's mind.

As Elsa felt her soul come clean again, she tired to let go of the crystal, but alas, she couldn't. The crystal kept her paralyzed, unable to let go of it. She clenched her teeth in pain, or at least it felt like pain, letting out a few cries of agony. In response to her pain, the palace only fractured more, causing its foundations to crumble.

Anna pulled and pulled at her dress, ignoring the pain in her cut hand. "Curse! This! Dress! Elsa, let it go! It'll kill you!"

Elsa tried, but she was paralyzed. after a few moments, her body went limb as the last of her powers drained from her. She slowly released the crystal, letting the glowing rock fall to the floor. Elsa fell to her knees, trembling from the experience, and collapsed, shivering. Anna watched this, noticing how pale she was, and her hair: Without her powers, the frost that kept it up and spiky left, letting her hair, now barely past halfway down her neck, fall down loose. It was now dark brown, possibly black, Anna couldn't tell, neither did she care. She splayed herself across the floor, trying to reach out to Elsa who had fallen within her reach.

"Please, please be OK" Anna softly and tearfully as she dragged Elsa's shivering body over to her.

"Anna...I'm c-c-cold..." said Elsa, trembling and clearly in shock. Anna felt her freezing skin, pulling her limb body in to warm her.

"Oh Elsa, why did you do it?" Anna asked.

"I...co-couldn't let you... go th-through that again" Elsa said before closing her eyes to rest.

"HELP!" Anna cried out. "Kristoff! Jase! Gran Pabbie! Anyone, help!" All around her, she could hear the crackling of ice as the palace lost its supports.

"Looks like you're all alone" said a voice from the corner of the room. It was Hans, picking up Elsa's ice sword she dropped from earlier, walking up to the two.

Anna was still immobilized by the block of ice on her dress. She held Elsa in a defensive manner.

"Stay away from us!" she yelled angrily.

"You know, I envy you. I never shared a bond with my brothers, not one of them! And yet here you are, only one sister, and your bond is so strong, you still hang on to each other. You know, I would have abandoned Elsa after she attacked me, but you, you two are just ridiculous. It might have been for revenge for denying me a kingdom and humiliating me, but do you also know why I hate you? Because you have something I could only dream of: love, affection, someone who cares for me! No one cared for me! " yelled Hans, as if her were giving a rehearsed speech.

"But it looks like you're out of aces now!" he said, raising his sword to strike. Anna clung onto Elsa as she prepared for the worse, again.

They seemed to have had at least one more ace up their sleeve, as from below, a massive snow wolf, carrying a wrathful knight by the name of Jase, came jumping up onto the second floor. Gunnolf jumped between Hans and the sisters, growling angrily as Hans stepped back. Jase hopped off.

"Gunnolf, get the girls out of here; I've got this!" he said, drawing his sword out and holding it with both hands, glaring down Hans.

Hans and Jase circled each other, waiting for a strike.

"Forget it, knight, you know I'm better than you!"

"Not this time! I've got rage on my side!" said Jase, full of anger and rage. He ran forward, with swords of metal and ice combining. They exchanged a series of swings while Gunnolf forced the ice off of Anna's dress. They continued to hear the ice fracturing all around them

"You're going to pay for what you've done to them!" yelled Jase as he threw all his weight into his next blow, pushing Hans to his knees.

"Tell me, knight..." (Jase was getting real tired at how he always used the word "knight" like that) "...How does it feel to know that you've let your one true love down like that!"

That did it!

Jase yelled in rage, slamming his sword down hard, again and again, slowly chipping away at the ice sword. Hans got back to his feet in-between blows and swatted his sword against Jase's face, cutting it. Jase barely felt the pain as he went after Hans yet again, exchanging a series of blows.

Meanwhile, Gunnolf, getting the ice of Anna's dress, he laid down for them to get on. As Anna dragged Elsa on, she looked back at Jase.

"Jase, come on!"

"Get Elsa out of here first...(blocking blow from Hans)...Gunnolf, come back for me when they're safe!"

The wolf nodded as it jumped down to the first floor.

"Hey! Over here!" yelled Olaf, who had finally chipped the ice from his body. Followed by Gran Pabbie, they both hopped on the wolf's back. Pabbie noticed Elsa's condition.

"What happened?" asked Pabbie, noticing Elsa's shivering body and dark hair.

"She grabbed the crystal without the potion!" cried Anna, hanging on to the barely conscious Elsa.

Pabbie gasped. Gunnolf didn't wait for more pointless talking, as the palace shook even more. Between the giant hole made by the dragon, and the stress placed upon it by Elsa's loss of control, the palace's collapse was indeed imminent. Without a second though, the mighty wolf ran through the hole, jumping the distance between them and the others easily. Landing on the other side, Kristoff ran up, helping Anna get Elsa down.

"What happened to her?" he asked, noticing Elsa's condition, and hair.

"She lost her powers. She's in shock" said Gran Pabbie as he got down. With Elsa unable to stand, and the ground covered n freezing snow, Kristoff was forced to kneel down and hold Elsa in his arms while Pabbie went over and checked her vitals. Boulda, who had been hiding near the sled, rolled up, offering Pabbie aid, while Anna cradled Elsa's head.

"You're going to be fine, right Pabbie?" asked Anna hopefully.

Pabbie only sighed. "She's in terrible shock. Between having her powers ripped from her and the exposure to the cold, I don't know if she's going to make it" he said solemnly.

As Anna, Craig, and Isaac removed their jackets to warm the queen, Gunnolf, seeing that he could do no more, ran back for Jase...

* * *

As ice fell around them, Jase and Hans continued to fight it out. Eventually, Jase is able to shatter the ice sword, leaving Hans with nothing but a short, yet sharp, hilt. Hans backed off against a wall. He saw the wrath in Jase's eyes, not an ounce of mercy in them.

"No! Don't kill me!" cried Hans, crouching against the wall, cowardly. Jase raised his sword, considering ending him then and there; he deserved it. Gunnolf had since jumped back up, now standing behind Jase, calmly watching. Jase, after a few moments of thought, lowered his weapon, re-sheathing it.

"No. I'm not a monster like you" he said, simply yet coldly as he turned towards Gunnolf. Hans eyed Jase as he turned his back.

"Big mistake" he told himself as he ran up behind him, raising what it left of the ice sword to stab Jase in the back.

Luckily for Jase, a large, and very noble wolf had been watching his back. Gunnolf ran forward snarling at Hans. He picked him up in his jaws, shaking him as he screamed in pain, and threw him against a wall with a loud thud.

Jase and Gunnolf stared as the thud sent vibrations up the already crumbling palace, causing part of the ceiling above Hans to break apart an fall down on him. Hans raised his hands in defense, but they did little help. The large chunks of ice came crashing down on him, crushing his body beneath. As the frost dust settled, Jase and Gunnolf saw a lifeless hand sticking out from beneath the ice. The last prince of the Southern Isles was dead.

"So much for Hans" said Jase with Gunnolf at his side. All around him, the cracking grew louder as the palace lost its last supports.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Jase as he jumped on Gunnolf's back. The Wolf went full speed, jumping down the stairs as the palace fell apart around them.

* * *

Outside, Isaac turned to see the Elsa's Ice Palace crumble under its own weight, falling into itself.

"Jase!" he yelled, knowing he and Gunnolf were still inside. As the top of the castle caved in, Gunnolf came leaping out, Jase on his back. Landing safely on the other side with the others, they turned to see Elsa's beloved Ice Palace crumble into itself, with chunks of ice falling down the mountainside. When the dust settled, the only thing left of Elsa's palace was snowflake shaped floor, which had fractured from the impact of blocks of ice. The Palace of the Snow Queen was no more.

Unbeknownst to all, the sensitive turquoise crystal, now halfway down the mountain, had collided between two large chunks of ice, breaking it apart. In a blinding light, a brilliant blast of magic filled the ravine below, encasing everything in a smooth coat of ice. Then, massive amounts of both ice magic and dark magic shot into the air, filling the sky as they dissipating into thin air.

Jase, more concerned about his beloved, jumped off Gunnolf to see Elsa in Kristoff's arms, with Pabbie and Anna by her side.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes to glance at Anna.

"A-Anna. Wh-what?..." said Elsa weakly.

"Shoo" Anna calmed. "Save your strength" she said, cradling Elsa's head. Everyone else had solemn faces as they watched Elsa tremble with the shock of loosing her gift.

Pabbie laid his hand over her head, eyes closed, as if feeling for something.

"She is suffering extreme withdraw. Quick, we much take her to the Valley, its warmth and magic will help her recover!" he said.

Without hesitation, Kristoff got up and brought her over to the sleigh. Rushing to re-attach Sven to the sleigh, Anna, Pabbie and Boulda got in the back with Elsa to keep her comfortable, while Olaf sat in the seat next to Kristoff as he took off.

Behind, Jase, Isaac and Craig had to find their horses, which scattered in the dragon attack. Cliff was the first t return as Jase hopped on and pursued the sleigh.

"Meet us at the Valley!" he yelled back to his comrades as he rode off.

Tired from battle, the wolf and the abominable snowman slowly followed, now homeless, with their benevolent creator in critical condition.

* * *

Nearing the Valley, Anna felt Elsa's body temperature drop drastically.

"Elsa, hang on! We're almost there!" she cried, holding Elsa closer to her to keep her warm.

Soon, the snow from the ground disappeared as Kristoff realized they had entered the Valley. His sleigh now useless, he hopped off with Olaf in close pursuit. After helping Pabbie and Boulda down, he went to lift up Elsa, who had fallen unconscious.

"Quickly! Everyone!" called out Pabbie to the center of the valley. In response, many rocks rolled out, transforming into trolls. "Quickly, make a bed for the queen, she needs help!" Immediately the trolls started digging and collecting rocks, forming an intricate bed lined with moss for comfort in a matter of seconds. Kristoff quickly laid Elsa on the bed, with Anna stroking her head. She could barely hear her breathing.

"Pabbie! She's barely breathing!" Anna cried.

The trolls quickly made a ladder of themselves as they helped Pabbie up to Elsa's level. motioning his hands, lights and magic emanated from the ground around them, making their way towards Pabbie. He then directed the magic towards Elsa's heart, entering it.

"This should help her recover, hopefully" said Pabbie, now focused.

After almost a minute of this, there was no improvement in Elsa's condition. Not wanting to accept what logic was telling her, Anna pulled Elsa into a hug and spoke into her ear, crying.

"Elsa, please don't go! I...I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean any of it! I-I would rather have my heart frozen a thousand times over than to lose my sister! I don't regret anything that happened between us! I don't care about the past, I only want you in my future! Please, please don't die!"

She broke down and wept over Elsa's barely living body while Kristoff, Olaf, and all the other trolls bowed their heads in sorrow. Jase had finally rode in, rushing to Elsa's side. He grabbed her hand, which was ice-cold.

"How is she?" he asked Anna. Anna looked up; her face was enough for him as he bowed his head, clinging on to Elsa's hand.

"Elsa, if you can hear me, I love you" he said slowly, solemnly. "You changed my life forever, you saved me, in more ways than you know. And, I, I can't imagine my life without you in it now..." he said, unable to say more; unable to put into words what his heart was telling him. He stood there, trying to hold back the tears and stay strong, for Anna's sake.

Behind Kristoff and Olaf, Craig, Isaac, Gunnolf and Marshmallow came up. Upon seeing the sad scene before them, the two knights bowed their head in sorrow. Gunnolf cried like a sad puppy, while Marshmallow patted his head, with a frown on his face.

For a moment, everyone expected this to be the end...

Then, suddenly, Elsa breathed in hard, waking up.

"Elsa?!" cried Anna, ecstatic to see Elsa wake up.

"Anna?" Elsa said weakly, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Oh my God! Elsa, you're OK!" Anna squealed out loud, grabbing her sister's hand and holding onto it as if she were holding on for dear life.

Everyone around cheered ecstatically. Olaf jumped into Kristoff's arms and shouted for joy, while Gunnolf howled to the heavens in thanksgiving.

Elsa smiled. "Don't cry Anna, I'm OK now" Elsa said, weakly but sincerely. Elsa then slowly turned her head to Jase, who was till holding her other hand.

"Jase?"

Jase smiled in return, trying not to cry. "I'm here for you, always."

With that, Elsa quickly fell back asleep, exhausted from her ordeal.

Anna and Jase looked to Pabbie with concern, who had since lifted his hand from Elsa's heart.

"She'll be fine, but she needs rest" he said. "She had just had her magic, essentially a part of her own body and soul, ripped from her, rapidly and violently. It is a miracle she is still alive...when she wakes up, it will feel like a limb is missing, only more emotional trauma will be worse. Her recovery will be, slow."

Jase turned to Pabbie. "But, can't you put her magic back into her?"

Pabbie nodded his head solemnly. "I'm sorry. The crystal was destroyed, and her powers are now dispersed throughout the land. Even if I could have gotten the crystal intact, separating the good and the dark magic is only possible while still in the victim."

"But, what if you put more ice magic into her? Like how Gregor got his?"

"Gregor's magic was not derived naturally; it was forced into him. Any other source besides her own will only do more damage, and could make her like Gregor was. All I can do is give her temporary healing magic, but she will have to adapt to having no magic within her. If there was anything I could do, I would do instantly, but, there is just nothing left. Be thankful she is alive."

Jase turned back to Elsa, dreading the moment she has to wake up.

"When can we take her home?" asked Anna.

"Let her sleep here the night. The magic that surrounds this place will help her cope. Tomorrow at noon, when it is warmest, take her home and keep her warm and calm."

Letting his fiancé take care of her sister, Kristoff went back to the sleigh to fetch the blankets, since it looked like they would be spending the night.

* * *

**Thanks to a three-day weekend and spending 85% of my time putting this together, waiting through cliffhangers weren't as long. So, to recap, Hans is dead (good riddance!), Elsa's palace is destroyed, and Elsa had lost her powers, with no hope of return. As to why I think Elsa's hair would be black to dark brown (haven't decided yet) well, I figured since she bears an uncanny resemblance to her mother, the genetics would take over in the absence of magic and thus, dark hair. Just my theory.**

**Don't worry, still have at least three to four more chapters to go (maybe more. This story is literally writing itself, so something else might happen) **

**Oh yeah, as for Transformers cheering me up, well... (Ratchet! NO!)**

**Don't forget to review and stay tuned! **

**Enjoy your weekend and God bless!**


	17. Chapter 16: To Lose a Gift

Chapter 16:

To Lose a Gift

**Remember when I said that only an epiphany could help me write another chapter soon? Well, I had one (came to me in a dream; a litteral, word for word, highly detailed, vision-like dream. Kind of freaked me out, especially since I prayed for inspiration the day before; spooky), woke up, and wrote it all down at two'o'clock in the morning, two days of fine tuning, and vala! A new chapter ahead of schedule!**

**Anyway, enjoy...**

* * *

Elsa was sound asleep in her bed, while Anna, Jase, and Kristoff stayed at her side, waiting for her to wake up. In the two days since the events on the North Mountain, Elsa has been bed ridden, sleeping until she could regain her strength. It was the morning of the second day, and the others were still asleep, either sleeping in a chair, or, in Anna's case, at Elsa's side. Anna's left hand was still bandaged from Hans' arrow, but it was of little concern compared to Elsa's condition.

Eventually, Elsa stirred, and Anna was the first to notice.

"Elsa!" she exclaimed excitingly, rushing to Elsa's side before her eyes even opened. Kristoff and Jase awoke immediately, with Jase falling backwards in his chair.

"Elsa, it's Anna. How do you feel?"

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, seeing her friends as they surrounded her.

"Anna? Wha...what happened?" she asked.

Anna hesitated. She didn't want to tell her about her powers, not yet. "We, we brought you home after you returned to normal."

As Elsa sat up, she stopped, as if waiting for something to happen. "Anna, it, it's gone!" she exclaimed ecstatically. "Anna, I'm free! It's not in my head anymore!"

She turned and got out of bed before anyone could stop her.

"Whoa! Elsa, slow down!" said Kristoff as they tried to calm her.

"I need to see myself! I need to look in the mirror to make sure it's gone!"

But before anyone could stop her, she made it to her vanity. While it was true that she could see herself, just _her_, and not some evil doppelgänger, she also saw her hair, her dark brown hair. She froze, shocked by the sight as Anna came to her side.

"Wha...my hair, it's..." she stuttered, running her fingers through her short, brown hair, eyes wide with shock. Everyone stood silent, wondering who was going to tell her. No one had too...

Elsa began remembering the events that led to this; she remembered grabbing the crystal, which ripped the magic, _all_ magic from her.

"_All_ magic" she thought. She immediately extended her hand, as if trying to conjure up a few snowflakes. But alas, nothing happened. Instead of the usual magic flowing through her, she felt an empting, sickening feeling, which flowed through her entire body, making her dizzy, and caused her to shiver.

Anna went to her and held her shoulder looking at Elsa in the mirror

"They're, they're gone..." said Elsa in shock.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry. You saved my life, and I can never repay you..."

Elsa smiled through the shivers, looking at Anna in the mirror. "You already did, two years ago."

Anna turned and looked into Elsa's direction and, seeing the pain and confusion in her eyes, she pulled her in for an embrace. "I didn't mean what I said, about me freezing! Yes, it hurt, and (sniff) it haunts me, but I never blamed you for it. You were scared and confused, you didn't know it happened. I made up half the things I said..."

Elsa shooshed her, rubbing her back. "There, there. It's OK. I know you didn't. I heard you, in the Valley..."

Suddenly, Elsa felt more of the pain and cold and, pulling away from Anna, had to sit down in a nearby chair, shivering. Jase quickly grabbed a blanket from her bed and wrapped it around her. Jase then pulled up a chair, now eye level with Elsa, whose head was down.

"Elsa, how do you feel? Pabbie said you would be suffering from withdraw, and, cold" asked Jase.

Elsa nodded and spoke slowly, examining her condition. "I do feel cold. It's not what I expected. It's tingly, almost, like an acid."

Anna then held the blanket around Elsa, trying to keep her warm. "Does it hurt?"

Elsa hesitated. "No, of course not" she lied. Her lie went unnoticed to Anna, who did not have a clear view of her face. Jase, on the other hand, had a much better view.

"Are you sure you don't feel anything else?" asked Jase. Elsa nodded 'no'

"Well, I guess you'll need to get you a jacket" joked Anna.

Elsa smiled.

"Elsa" Anna continued. "I am sorry. They were so beautiful."

Elsa frowned. "I know." She looked at her hands. "But, I'll be fine, I promise."

Anna was suprised; she thought Elsa would be taking this much harder.

Just then, a small, yet familiar face came in through the door, carrying a tray of coffee. He had his familiar flurry floating overhead.

"OK guys, I've got the coffee. Now, are you sure I shouldn't drink this...Elsa! You're awake!" he exclaimed, dropping the tray and running in.

"Olaf! Oh my gosh! Thank goodness you're alright!" exclaimed the still sitting Elsa, who quickly regained her composure. As Olaf came to her, she closely examined him. "Olaf, how are you feeling? Are you warm?" she asked from within the warmth of her blanket.

"Oh, I'm, fine I guess. Still cold." he said, looking at himself to see if something noticeable was off.

"Thank goodness! I thought that, without my powers..."

"Oh please, don't worry about me! What about you? You're the one who almost died, again. In speaking of which, I'm going to make you two sign some sort of, contract or something to stop with the near death experiences! Heart or not, I'm going to have a stroke!"

Anna and Elsa laughed at Olaf's request. "I'll see what I can do little guy."

* * *

Over the course of half an hour, Anna, Jase and Kristoff explained the course of events after Elsa went unconscious; her rescue, Hans' death, and the destruction of her palace. She was a little shaken by the latter, but overall, she had been quiet, hardly saying a word.

After some convincing, Elsa was finally allowed to exit the room, as long as she wore a green, wool jacket which Anna lent her (She has no warm clothing of her own). She braided her now short hair into a familiar bun. She was not comfortable to have to use her old, confining style, but with her short hair,, it was the most elegant way she could wear it. Still trying to keep her queenly posture, Elsa met with Kai, Gerda, and the rest of the palace staff, who were anxious to see if she was alright. Although many were glad to see her, she couldn't help but overhear some commenting on her hair, and the fact she needed a coat. Some, she was sure, were even more intrigued to know that she was no longer the Snow Queen they have come to admire, but simply Queen Elsa.

Anna, not leaving her side, was also aware of the gossip.

"Hey, don't listen to them. You're still the same Elsa we all know and love.

Elsa was unsure if she would ever too be the same, however.

"I know... Anna, I think I should make an official announcement about my...condition."

"What? No, you need to stay inside and rest, you're not ready..."

"Anna, despite what happened, I'm still the queen, and I still have responsibility."

"Then let me do it. I've actually been doing the job of acting queen quite well..."

"And I thank you for that, but I think _I_ should be the one to tell them. It'll only be a few minutes, I promise."

Reluctantly, Anna agreed.

* * *

That evening, Elsa dressed in her typical queen dress, along with Anna's jacket and Joan's scarf, which had now become useful. Wearing her crown and keeping her upright posture, she walked out onto her balcony, followed by Anna and Kai. Jase, Kristoff, and Olaf just inside (In the room where the balcony leads from). It was cold, but there was no snow on the ground. She watched as many of the citizens gasped, seeing her now dark brown hair. Shortly after walking out, Kai introduced her...

"Her royal majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Her highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle" announced Kai as he let Elsa walk forward. She breathed in.

"People of Arendelle, thank you for being very patient with me as of late. As many of you are aware, I was, inflicted with a curse, which made me, angry, and spiteful. But thanks to my sister and my friends, I have recovered..."

Many of the people sighed in relief.

"...Unfortunately, I had to make a sacrifice... my powers, for the cure."

They stood in silence.

"...As a result, my gift, the ability to control ice and snow, the gift that many of you have come to admire, is gone..."

At this, many gasped. Elsa trembled slightly at the gasps.

"I..." she started, but she stopped when it started to snow lightly. As Elsa saw the snow fall in front of her, she felt her soul empty, as if longing to communicate with the snowflakes. As each snowflake passed, she was reminded of the beauty of the snow, and her powers. Before, she could _feel_ the snowflakes fall; she could feel each snowflakes' uniqueness and beauty. Then, one touched her skin...

She flinched back, suddenly feeling the cold shoot through her body like electricity. She felt her body, her heart, longing for it, for an attachment to the snow. It brought pain to her heart...

Unable to keep her composure and feeling panic spread through her body, she quickly turned to Anna...

"Anna, I need to go inside" she said quickly, quietly so as her voice did not travel. She was now looking down in shame. "Can you finish?"

"Of course, you go inside" said Anna with a worried face. She watched as Elsa quickly went inside, running past everyone as the people murmured outside. Anna turned to the people, nervously...

"Uh, hi..."

* * *

Walking quickly through the halls, Elsa made it to the nearby painting room. Making it to the couch beneath the portrait of Joan of Arc, Elsa hugged herself, breathing heavily. Trying to slow her breathing rate, she began talking to herself.

"Pull it together. It's gone, and there's nothing you can do about it" she said, holding back the tears and the pain. "Just, breath. It's gone, so get over it!" she yelled to herself, shutting her eyes to hold back the tears. "Just conceal it. Don't feel it..."

Her eyes went wide with shock. Had she really gone back to that? After all that time of concealing her powers, now gone, she was trying to conceal the pain caused by its absence.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself out loud.

"I was wondering the same thing" said Jase, who had just entered. Elsa turned to him in surprise, still able to hold back the tears, though her eyes were noticeably red. She looked ahead, trying not to make eye contact.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked.

"Enough" he said as he sat down on the couch next to her. "Elsa, what happened? What aren't you telling us?"

She sniffed in quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed. "I, just got cold."

"Elsa, I saw the look on your face, it was more than being cold."

"How do you know!?" she snapped, standing up. "I've never felt it before! Maybe I just, couldn't take it."

She paused, looking at the wall. "I'm sorry. I just... (sigh) can you keep a secret?"

Jase got up. "On my honor as a knight."

Elsa turned to him, still not making eye contact. "I, it hurts, Jase." She walked away him, looking out the window into the falling snow outside. "I used to be able to feel it, the snow, and ice. I used to be able to sense it, to a point that I never knew until it was gone." She touched the window, as if reaching out to the snowfall. "It listened to me, and I could control it. It took me a while, but I was able to control it, to manipulate it, to create it. I could make life with it. I felt a sense of imagination with it. And now, it hurts. Not only do I feel the cold, but I feel pain, this, indescribable pain from losing my connection with the ice and snow. It starts in my heart, then it spreads out. It hurts, it hurts to a point where I can barely stand."

Jase listened intently, sensing the pain in Elsa's words. It tore his heart to see her like this.

"And now, I wish I hadn't taken it for granted for so long. I _should_ have cherished it, all those years. I've only just now felt the beauty in it, and now..." She had to stop, or else, she would loose it.

She turned towards him, still keeping her posture and not making eye contact. "Jase, you can't tell Anna. She's worried about me enough as it is... you can't tell her the full extent of the pain I feel."

Jase looked at her. "Elsa, you can't keep this from her. She deserves to know..."

"Jase, please!" she begged, barely able to hold back the tears. "She's been through enough. She'll be married soon, and I don't want her feeling guilty over me, or worse, postpone the wedding over me!"

She looked away so he couldn't see her face, which is red with anguish. She blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the tears. Jase walked up behind her. "Elsa, you can't keep protecting her from all of your pain."

She looked on, remaining silent.

Jase sighed. "You know, it's a rare thing, what you and Anna share. You are constantly looking out for each other, loving each other unconditionally, despite each other's faults. I have never seen anything like it in this world; it would be a better place if it weren't so rare."

Elsa looked down, turning away from Jase.

"It takes great courage to hold in your troubles, to protect those you love, Elsa... But it takes even more courage to let it go and let others share your pain,..."

Elsa looked up, taking in what Jase just said.

"...to let those you love help you, even if it hurts them. Cause that's how love works; It's give and take, it has to go both ways for it to work. You can't do everything on your own, that's why we have each other, to help each other. Elsa, we're here to help you, but you have to let us in. Don't close the door again."

Then he heard her sniffling. Slowly, she turned to him, letting the tears out, silently, without a whimper. Finally, she looked at him, into his eyes, with a light smile. Slowly, they embraced each other.

"T-thank you" she said tearfully

"That's what I'm here for" he replied.

She looked up to him, their eyes meeting. She felt a warmth in herself, a deep, longing warmth in his arms. It alleviated the cold, and the pain, within her, leaving her feeling happy and free. He felt the same way, as his heart grew soft in her presence. This close to her, he would normally feel anxious and nervous, but instead, he felt entirely comfortable. Elsa, however, was a little more nervous, lacking experience in human contact, particularly with members of the opposite gender. He felt her trembling and loosened his grip on her, not wanting to make her nervous. As they looked to each other, they felt there faces growing closer and closer, eventually within inches of each other. Despite her nervousness, she found herself being drawn to him. Eventually, they closed there eyes, and they kissed.

It was the first time for both of them. It was warm, comforting even. It was simple, innocent, but full of love. There senses calmed as it continued, letting each other melt in each others arms. If she had her powers, it would snowing inside around them; not a rampaging storm, but a light, comforting snowfall, similar to the light snowfall outside. After a few moments, they pulled apart, both blushing from there first kiss, ever.

"Um" said Elsa simply, unsure of what to do next.

"Well" replied Jase. This was new, yet exhilarating for both of them, and neither of them had any idea of what to do next. Luckily, a loud sound of chanting broke the awkward silence.

"What in the world?" asked Elsa. Remembering that she had left Anna on the balcony, they both hurried to the balcony...

* * *

Elsa had just left the balcony, leaving Anna with the duty of speaking to the people. She nervously walked up to the balcony, remembering that she had never done this before.

"Uh, hi..." she said, waving her hand casually. Down below, a few citizens waved back awkwardly in response.

"Well, like my sister said, she can't...do the magic anymore... but she'll still be the same queen we all know and love."

She paused, looking to Kai for approvement. He simply nodded, urging her to go on.

"Listen, Elsa has made many sacrifices, both for me, and for you. This last one was, is a lot worse than any she had been through. Just, please be patient with her... Thanks for coming here and hearing us out."

Unable to say anymore, she turned to leave, unaware if she had to do any other form of fancy queen stuff. As she and Kai turned to leave, they heard a few voices from the crowd, which escalated into a chant...

"Long live Queen Elsa!" they said. It started slowly, but it quickly built up as more joined in.

"Long live Queen Elsa!" they cheered.

"Long live Princess Anna!" some added. Soon, the cheers grew more synchronous...

"Long live Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!" they continued. Anna turned back to see them, eyes glowing with tears as her heart was moved by the sight. She waved back to them

"Thanks' you guys!" she yelled, un-aware that she was supposed to remain quiet and simply smile when such a thing happened. After a few minutes of this, she waved back and walked inside.

"Did you see that?!" exclaimed Anna, pointing her thumb behind her. "How did I do that? I was just muttering some stuff on the top of my head!"

"Guess they saw your sincerity" said Kristoff as he hugged his fiancé. Just then, Elsa and Jase entered the room, both with a glow on their face.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Anna.

"Oh, I'm, much better, thank you. What happened, we heard the crowds?" she asked.

"Anna said a few words, and then, bam! They want you to live long, apparently!" said Olaf.

Elsa blinked, looking at Anna. "You did?"

Anna squealed. "I know! Right! Heck, maybe they'll start a riot and make _me_ queen" she joked.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you Anna, really. I'm sorry I dumped that on you like that..."

Anna waved her hand. "Oh please, I was long over due for a public appearance anyway!"

Elsa smiled. "Everyone, I'm sorry, I've been keeping a secret."

Anna smirked. "_Really?_"

Elsa shot her a glare. "It's, not just the cold I feel, it's much worse than that..."

* * *

**Note: Not really a cliffhanger moment there, Elsa's just repeating what she said to Jase. One thing I hate is repetition.**

**So, hope you enjoyed that. Don't forget to leave feedback!**


	18. Chapter 17: The Wedding Planners

Chapter 17:

The Wedding Planners

* * *

Eventually, Elsa telling Anna, Kristoff, Kai and Olaf the extent of her, _condition; _the pain she experienced when her body longed for the lost connection with the cold. Elsa then stood silent, waiting for Anna to scold her for keeping the secret.

What happened next surprised her, when Anna instead walked up and hugged her.

"Can you just be a little selfish for once in your life!" she said in a joking manner.

Elsa, in shock, responded. "Wait, you're not mad?"

Anna shrugged. "Well, I might be a little hurt that you didn't tell me right off, but I think I'll let it slide!"

Elsa then returned the hug. "Thanks, thanks again."

* * *

After all the drama of the day, Elsa finally retired to her warm, secluded, comfortable room. Anna was currently helping Elsa unbraid her brown hair, currently in a bun, while they shared a long over due sister-to-sister talk. The light snowfall outside grew into a windy, heavy snowfall, but not a blizzard be intensity. They could hear the wind howling as Elsa sat at her vanity.

"How are you feeling?" asked Anna. For Elsa, it was getting annoying, especially since it was easily the fiftieth time she asked today.

"Well I'm, a little light headed, but I think it's more stress than anything else. I'll let you know when I'm feeling bad."

"You promise?" asked Anna.

Elsa looked back at her in the mirror. "Promise."

Anna, satisfied with that answer, continued to unbraid her hair. "Hey, listen, I already talked it over with Kristoff, and, we agreed that maybe we should postpone the wedding, at least until..."

"No! Absolutely not!" snapped Elsa. This is what she was afraid of. "You've been waiting for far to long! Don't postpone it because of me!"

"But Elsa, I don't want to..."

Elsa sat up, not taking no for an answer. "Anna, please, I want you to get married just as badly as you do. Please...I want something _happy _to happen around here. It's been to, dark recently. If I feel anything, I'll sit down, but please, don't postpone it cause of me, that'll be worse than any sort of, magical withdraw."

Anna was quiet for a minute, then relented. "OK, fine. I just feel, well, guilty, you know, about marrying when you're like this."

"Anna, don't feel guilty. I couldn't be happier for you, or prouder. There is no way you can make me feel bad, ever" said Elsa, looking down at the slightly shorter Anna.

Anna looked up, with a light smile. "Thanks, and thanks again for your blessing."

Elsa smiled and sat back down for Anna to finish unbraiding her hair.

After a few moments of calmness, Anna suddenly remembered something, and has been _dying _to talk to Elsa about it.

"Besides, it's not like you'll be lonely while I'm on my honeymoon."

"Well, yeah. I mean I'll have Olaf, and Kai, and Gerda..."

"And Jase" finished Anna, who had just finished unbraiding Elsa's bun.

Elsa froze at the realization. Anna _knew. _"It must have been Isaac" she thought, "why can't he keep his mouth shut?" It was to late now; she had to tell Anna the details...

"Listen" continued Elsa. "You know how Jase feels about me..."

Anna nodded, with a grin forming on her face.

"...And, well, I don't know if he, or Isaac told you yet, but..."

"You love him!" said an over excited Anna.

Elsa smiled. "Well, yeah." Elsa then sat up, turning to Anna, who had just finished unraveling her short hair.

"And, well..." she hesitated, "...we kissed..."

"AAAAHHHH!" exclaimed Anna as she grabbed her sister in a bear hug. " My big sister finally got her fist kiss. AAAYYEEE!"

"Anna...can't...breath!" said a choking Elsa in her sister's tight grip.

"Oh, oh, right. Wait, you _have _to tell me how it felt...what did it feel like? Was it like fireworks? Or was it awkward? Oh no, tell me you didn't barf..."

"Anna! Calm down! and, ewe!" said Elsa as she calmed Anna down. She looked down, remembering the pleasant experience. "It was, nice..."

"Nice?! Come on! Tell me the details! I told you about my first kiss, didn't I?"

"Anna! I didn't even ask! I respected your privacy, you're the one who chattered it to death!"

"Yeah, but I_ told_ you! Now you tell me!"

Elsa sighed, then blushed at the memory. "It was, calming..."

"Calming?"

"...yes, and, sheez, how do I explain it?" she said, waving her hands in the air. "It filled me with this, indescribably joy, and, it warmed me" she paused, smiling at the experience." It soothed the pain I was feeling."

"Aww!"

Elsa giggled a little at Anna's response. "Yeah, well, that's all I'm telling you! Now, come on, time for bed."

"What? How can you expect me to sleep at a time like this!" exclaimed Anna.

Elsa was walking to her bed from the side where she had a window. "By closing your eyes, and..."

Just then, Elsa accidently leaned against her window, somehow causing it to fly open, sending a cold breeze, along with a blastoff frost and snow, right into Elsa's face. Elsa cowered from the cold, while Anna ran to close the shutters.

"Hang on, almost...got it!" said Anna as she locked the shutter. She turned to see Elsa, who was now crouched on the floor against her bed, shivering intensely. Anna immediately rushed to her side. Elsa's eyes were closed in pain.

"Elsa! Are you OK?"

Elsa didn't say a word. She she just nodded, refusing to open her eyes, holding her arms to herself in her blue nightgown, shivering. Anna grabbed a blanket from Elsa's bed and wrapped it around her.

"Here you go, a nice, warm blanket" said Anna, who knelt down to Elsa's level. Elsa slowly opened her eyes, looking at Anna.

"S-s-sorry you h-have to s-see me like this" she got out through the shivers and pain.

Anna held her in a warm hug. "Don't worry about me, you need to worry about yourself. You poor thing."

"Anna" continued Elsa. "I can't feel it. The snow, it stings to the touch. Oh my gosh it hurts..." she shuttered, hudling into Anna for warmth.

Anna just held her tighter, trying to comfort her. She felt Elsa sniffling in her shoulder, holding on to her for dear life.

"You just relax, sis. I'll stay here tonight" said Anna as she sat there with her.

Elsa simply nodded her head, not wanting her to leave either. "Thank you."

"Hey, what are sister's for?" Anna replied.

So, they stayed there, until they fell asleep in that position.

* * *

The next morning, Gerda walked in to find both sisters on the floor, somehow having fallen asleep upright, leaning against Elsa's bed, with Anna drooling on Elsa's shoulder.

"Oh, you poor dears" said Gerda as she reluctantly went to wake them. It's been years since the sisters slept in the same room.

"Your majesties?" she said, tapping them on their shoulders. Anna was the first to wake up.

"It was Sven, I swear!" she shot up, snapping out of some dream. "Wait, what? Oh, Gerda, it's you."

Elsa opened her eyes in shock to Anna's outburst. She seemed confused, and a little cold, but she had improved significantly since last night.

Slowly, they both got up, fighting through the soreness of sleeping upright.

"Aw, man, remind me to make sure we're in bed before we fall asleep again" complained Anna. "How're you feeling?"

"Well" said Elsa, cracking her back. "My back's killing me, and I'm a little chilly, but other than that, I'm much better. Thanks again" she said, clinging to her blanket for warmth.

"It was nothing. So, what do you want to do today?" asked Anna.

"Well, we do have to rethink the decorations for your wedding. We can't do the ice thing anymore" she said reluctantly.

"Are you sure, we still have over a week to worry about that."

"Um, Anna, today's the nineteenth."

Anna went wide eyed. She started counting her fingers, figuring out how many days it was until the 23rd.

"Oh my gosh! It's only four days away! I didn't realize it, how long _was _this week?!"

"It was a pretty bad week, for all of us."

"Oh, right. Um, we should probably go to the church, we have to decorate it!" said Anna, dragging her sister, still in there night gowns, down the hall.

"Anna!"

"Oh, right!"

* * *

It turned out that Elsa was the only one who remembered the fact that the wedding was in four days, as everyone went into shock when the news spread. In the confusion of the week, everyone had forgotten all about _when _the wedding was. Luckily, most everything was already done; the food was ordered, the flowers were coming in, and the guest list was already sent out. There was just one thing no one planned for: the decorations.

Before Hans infected Elsa, Anna had asked Elsa to decorate part of the church with ice, as a kind of summer/winter themed wedding, her two favorite seasons. Without Elsa's powers, however, they had to improvise. Though it was still four days away, Anna was a perfectionist, and she was anything _but_ a procrastinator. It took her a while to work out details, unlike Elsa.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were in the church, the same one Elsa was coronated in. There was a good layer of snow on the ground, so they was little chance of Anna getting a spring wedding, but that didn't bother her; she was just glad to have her sister there and alive for it.

"OK, I think we should have the roses tied to all the pews, and, I guess we can lace some purple ribbon on them. How about the ceiling? Do you think we should put some more ribbons up there?" asked Anna, whose mind was going a million miles a second.

"I like it..."

"Oh wait, no, we should put the hydrangeas on the pews, and the roses around the alter. Yeah, that looks a lot better! Ah, man, I wish I had more time!"

"Anna, just relax. It's going to look beautiful regardless. I think you're right, having the blue hydrangeas, along with the white ribbons along the pews and the red roses at the alter, it'll look like stepping into spring."

Anna slowly envisioned it in her head. Elsa was, in fact, much quicker about imagining shapes and ideas faster than most.

"At least that wasn't lost too" she thought.

"I...I think you're right. Yeah, OK, we'll do that! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's finally coming!" squealed Anna as she ran through the church.

"Whoa! hang on feisty pants!" called Kristoff. "It's still four days..."

"three and a half!" yelled Anna as she darted by, imagining the event unfolding.

"(Sigh) three and a half days..." but Anna was already down the hall, as if she was going to start singing a song.

"Uh, what's she doing?" he asked Elsa.

"I think she's having a crazy fantasy spell. I'm sure she'll snap out of it soon, I hope..."

They stared as Anna ran around the church, grabbing an alter server and showing the poor boy what she is planning.

Kristoff sat down at one of the pews. "Man, three and a half days. Can't believe it's finally here."

Elsa stood next to him. "Think you can handle it?"

Kristoff breathed out, leaning his head backwards, staring at the ceiling. "I better!"

"Hey, just look at it this way; in four...

"Three and half!" reminded Anna from the distance.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "...Three and a half days, you'll have feisty pants til' death do you part!"

Kristoff went wide eyed, surprised Elsa used that phrase in regards to her sister. "Yeah, that's true." He leaned forward, looking at the alter as Anna explained to the alter boy how the flowers are going to be arranged, though the young lad was less then enthusiastic.

"How're you holding up?" he asked his future sister-in-law.

Elsa turned to him. "It's difficult, but manageable at least" she said, holding her jacket tighter to herself.

"You gave us a scare back there."

Elsa nodded. "Scared me too." He could see that she was trailing off, remembering less then pleasant memories.

Kristoff smiled. "But hey, past is in the past, right?" he said cheerfully.

"You got that right!" said a voice from behind. Elsa and Kristoff turned to see Jase walking in, covered in snow from outside. He was careful to leave his jacket at the door, to keep the snow on it from bringing painful memories to Elsa.

"How goes the wedding planning?" he asked.

"Oh, faster than we thought" said Elsa with a blush. Kristoff noticed this, then looked back at Jase, who, despite his persistence to hide it, was clearly pleased to see her.

"We already reworked the decorations, and Anna is..." she turned to see Anna dragging poor old priest around to show him her vision. "...giddy with wedding fever!" she joked.

"Well, glad to see everything going along so well."

"Say, speaking of going along, is something going on? You know, between you two?" he asked, somewhat comfortably. He already knew they loved each other, so it wasn't like he took a risk in asking.

Jase and Elsa simultaneously blushed.

"Well, uh..." said Jase.

"There, there might be, something..." said Elsa nervously.

Kristoff laughed lightly. "I'll take that at a yes, then?"

Jase and Elsa looked to each other. "I guess we are" she said with a grin should couldn't hope to hide, no matter how hard she tried to keep her queenly stature.

Jase smiled back. "I guess we are" he responded simply. Kristoff couldn't help but wonder; When he and Anna realized they loved each other, they weren't nervous about it. Rather, they kissed it out in public. These two, they seemed reluctant to even get close.

"Well, are you going two to kiss or not?!" said Anna, who came in out of nowhere, hearing the entire conversation.

"Anna!" complained Elsa, while Jase turned around, eyes wide, slightly embarrassed.

"What?" said Anna, while Elsa gave her a glare. It was then Jase remembered why he was there...

"Oh, right. Elsa, Kai told me to bring you over to the castle, apparently the first of the guests have arrived."

"Already?" asked Elsa "Well, I guess we'll see you two guys later" said Elsa as she walked away down the isle.

"Alright, see you two later!" said Anna with a smirk.

Jase led Elsa to the door, trying to hide his blush.

"So, I guess, we're courting, then?" he asked Elsa.

"Well, as a queen, I need to make it official, but yes, I guess we're courting!"

Jase nodded and continued to the church doors, hands held behind his back in a respectable manner.

"So, do you have any idea what people who court do?"

Elsa nodded, "I guess we're going to have to wing it!" she joked.

They both laughed briefly as Jase opened the door, revealing that it had begun to snow again, much to Elsa's discomfort. She held her jacket closer to her, feeling the cold.

Jase noticed this. "You want us to wait it out?"

"No, no. I need to see who came. Besides, I should start getting used to this anyway" she said, keeping her head high.

Jase couldn't help but admire her determination and strength right now. Physically and mentally, she was tired, and vulnerable, but she wouldn't show it to anyone.

He took of his cloak and held it over her. "Here, just stay close."

She looked up to him, feeling his sincerity, his warmth. Being this close, she felt her face drawing near to his again, and his to here. Then, unplanned by either, they kissed again. It was brief, but it was every bit as enjoyable...

"They did it again!" said a high pitched, ecstatic voice from behind. They turned to see Anna waving coyly next to Kristoff.

"We need to keep this private" said Jase with an embarrassed smile. Elsa smiled back. Slowly but surely, she was starting to feel warmer.

* * *

**OK, this chapter was difficult because I actually had to imagine how a girl like Anna would decorate a church for a wedding. Being an outdoors type guy with little knowledge of interior decorating, this was torture to my masculinity! **

**Anyway, not much happening, more of space filler, but I'm finally giving Elsa and Jase the starting bits of a relationship. I'm no good at writing relationships (I'm a lonely person), so bear with me as I figure it out.**

**Again, don't be afraid to review. There has to be some more people who have some sort of comment to leave! Good, bad, a letter grade, the word "the", anything!**


	19. Chapter 18: The Wedding Dress

Chapter 19:

The Wedding Dress

(For lack of a better title)

* * *

The early guests were two noblemen from Hordaland, who were more than grateful with Arendelle's corporation with the pirate threat, though Elsa was more than insistent to give Anna her due credit. She simply greeted them and let them explore her kingdom.

The rest of the day went by eventless, with the decorations done and everything being taken care of by the staff, Elsa simply retired to her room for the evening.

The next day, she received word from the tailor that Anna's dress was ready. So, along with Anna, she went over to the dress shop and waited as Anna tried on the dress. With the wedding now only three...

"Two and three-quarters!"

NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, ANNA!

Ahem, anyway, two and three-quarter days away, both sisters had become restless. In Elsa's case, the room would usually be cold, but that was no longer a possibility. It felt weird for her; not having to worry about her powers going out of control. Two years ago, she would have been ecstatic, but now, it was heartbreaking.

Her sadness quickly vanished when Anna walked out in her wedding dress. I would give you the details, but lets save that for the wedding (also, I haven't really figured out what it looks like, either).

"Oh Anna" said Elsa, eyes swelling with tears of joy. "You look so beautiful!"

Anna grinned ear to ear. "Really?"

Elsa nodded. "Oh, I wish momma was here for this!"

Anna frowned just a little bit. "Me to. Well, I have you" Anna smiled. "And if there is one bright side to your new hair color, you kinda look like her."

Elsa smiled, running her fingers through her brown hair. "Thanks. Oh Anna, it's going to be hard to let you go..."

"Who says I'm leaving? I might be married, but I'll still have plenty of time with you!" Anna reassured.

"Oh I know that, I just meant, you've just grown so much these last few years. You're going to look so beautiful walking down that isle!"

"I know! Right?" said Anna cockily, twirling her dress. "Man, two and three-quarter days from now, I'm going to be Ms. Anna Bjorgman" she said, looking into a mirror at herself. "Wow, is it that soon?" said Anna, almost light headily.

"You OK?" asked Elsa with concern.

"No, I'm fine, just, pre-wedding jitters I guess. Wow, less than three days! Can't believe it!"

Elsa nodded, looking into the mirror. "Yep, three days. It's exciting!" she said, shaking Anna's shoulders.

Anna nodded, shaking off the anxiety. "Well, let me go take this off before I get it dirty. I'll be right back!" she said, skipping into the changing room.

Elsa sat down on the nearby chair, realizing that with each passing day, she was slowly getting better. Between preparing for Anna's happiest day of her life, and her new found relationship with Jase, she was indeed getting better. Still, there was some deep, empty feeling she wish she could shake off. Then again, it was something that had been a major part of her life, of herself.

* * *

The next day, now two..._one and three-quarter_ days until the big day, Anna and Elsa decided to pay a visit to two people very dear to them, who, five years prior, passed from this earth...

"Hello Momma, Pappa" said Elsa.

"Hey guys" said Anna, in her typical, informal self. "So, we just came to tell you that, I'm getting married tomorrow. Yay!"

Elsa smiled slightly. "His name is Kristoff" said Elsa. "You would have liked him; he's friendly, smart, loves Anna to death, and he has enough common sense to make up for Anna's lack of it."

At that, Anna gave an irritable, yet playful nudge to her sister.

"I wish you could be there to give me away, Papa. Elsa can't, cause she's already my made of honor, and she's queen and stuff, so I've asked Kai to give me away. He, he's been kind of a father figure since you left, so he's the obvious choice. But he could never be you, Papa; you're irreplaceable..." she said, letting a few sobs go.

Elsa put an arm around her shoulder. "We know you'll be there, we just won't be able to see you. Just wait till you see Anna in her dress, Mamma; he's going to be so radiant..." Now Elsa was starting to sniffle.

"Any way" Elsa continued, "I, I might have said or thought something bad about you last week. Long story short, I had some curse that made me think things against my will. It's gone now...but..." Elsa sniffled a little more. "...I, had to give up my powers to get rid of it. I guess you already guessed something was up seeing my hair and all" she laughed, running a finger through her hair, just over the ear. "I know we made mistakes before, about how to deal with it, both of us..."

"_All_ of us" added Anna, looking at Elsa.

"Yes, well, _all _of us, and I just want you to know, that we were wrong. I took them for granted, and now that they're gone. I never really cherished them until recently; never got to see how, beautiful they were. And, it's been hard, trying to live without them. I wish you could have been here when I could use them without any loss of control."

"You guys would have been proud of her" added Anna. "They were beautiful. But she's still the same, maybe a little more normal..."

Elsa glared at her.

"...But still just as awesome!"

Elsa then exchanged her glare for a smile. They then hugged each other, letting a few more tears break out.

Elsa looked one final time at the tombstone before they had to leave. "We have to go to the rehearsal now. Please watch over us, especially at Anna's wedding day, and, we miss you..."

"And we love you" added Anna, turning her head in tears. Leaving there parents, Elsa and Anna walked back towards the castle to continue with the wedding preparations.

* * *

The rehearsal went without a hitch. It made everyone a lot more comfortable when the big day came (especially the fact that Sven played his role as best "man" perfectly). After a brief dinner, Anna went to take a bath, while Elsa went to take her usual walk in the gardens. When she opened the door to the gardens, however, she forgot how cold it could get at night, and recoiled back indoors. She already had several layers of clothing, including a cape with a hood, and she still could feel cold down to her bones. It frustrated her, not seeing any improvement in her resistance. Breathing in, she opened the door again, determined to take her walk. Wrapping the hood across her face, she walked out.

It wasn't windy, but the cold was literally drawing the warmth out of her her. Only outside for a minute, and she was already wanting to go inside. But given her legendary will power, she was determined to get used to it...

"Are you nuts?" asked Jase, who had somehow walked up behind her.

Elsa flinched in surprise to her new boyfriend. "Are you stalking me?" she asked.

"You're not the only one who enjoys short walks...look at you, you're freezing! Come on, let's get you inside..." he said, grabbing her hand to pull her in.

"No, please, I need to do this" Elsa said, turning her head and crossing her arms.

"Sure, if you want pneumonia!"

"Jase, I'm serious! I have to get used to this."

"Elsa, I doubt it will take four days to get over something you had your whole life!"

Elsa frowned at those words. She looked around in the garden, lit up by the moon light, wishing she could adapt to the cold. Sighing, knowing Jase was right, she sat down on one of the nearby benches.

"Just, let me be" she said.

Jase was moved with pity for her, knowing that she was simply trying to be strong, both for herself and for others. So, doing what any gentleman would do, he removed his jacket and placed it around her, taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"But, Jase, it's freezing..."

"Please, you should see some of the winters we had in Kalamar; broken windows and a lack of blankets forces you to get used to the cold" he joked.

Elsa smiled, then looked up at the sky, where the Northern Lights started to flicker. They both stared and marveled at the streaks of transparent colors of green and purple constantly change shade. It as if the sky were breathing, alive even.

"They're so beautiful" said Elsa. "Anna always said that it is as if the sky were awake. I have to agree."

Jase nodded. "To my mom, it was always like the sky was dancing, as if it were happy."

"It's interesting, it only does that during the winter months, when its coldest."

"It's as if the sky were trying to add a little warmth into the world" Jase said. "You know, my father, before he died, used to tell me that whenever the aurora appeared in the night sky, a miracle would happen. He always saw it as a sign of hope, for anyone in need of a little warmth."

Elsa smiled at the thought. Lord knows she needed a little warmth now. Tired, she leaned onto Jase's shoulder. Physical contact was new to both of them, particularly to her, but she has come to grow more comfortable with the concept.

Nervously, he returned the gesture by putting his arm around hers. She flinched out of surprise.

"Oh, sorry" he said nervously, trying to pull his hand back when she flinched.

"Oh, no, it's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you just surprised me is all. It's fine" she said, leaning back onto his shoulder.

Jase nervously put his arm back around her, and she just leaned a little closer to him, making him flinch. After relaxing, they simply sat there for half an hour, watching the sky dance and breath overhead, giving a little warmth to the queen and her knight.

After what seemed like forever, Jase saw that Elsa started shivering again, probably from getting tired. He knew all to0 well that resistance to the cold dwindled as you fell asleep.

"Alright, come on, let's get inside where it's warm" said Jase, trying to pull the sleepy Elsa up.

As they stood up, they found themselves in the awkward position of being face to face, looking directly at each other.

Then, without resistance, they kissed again. This one, without any interruptions (or a nosy younger sister), lasted longer. They slowly, cautiously, put their arms around each other, still new to this form of physical contact. For few moments, they completely forgot about the cold as their kiss warmed up their bodies, starting at their hearts and radiating out.

After what seemed like hours, they pulled back, faces blushing.

"Well, let's go inside then, Queen Elsa" said Jase simply as he kept his arm around Elsa for warmth.

"Alright, Sir Jase" she replied.

And so, the Queen and her knight went inside. He walked her up to her room and they said their good nights as she closed the door behind her. One the outside, Jase breathed out a sigh of relief, filled with a new sensation he could not describe. He felt on top of the world, never believing in a million years that this is what love, romantic love anyway, would feel like.

Inside her room, Elsa leaned against the door, unable to stop smiling. She hasn't felt this good for a long time. She felt relief, happiness, hope. For the first time in days, she was not thinking about her lost powers, or trying to not show her pain. She was just happy, giddy even, almost Anna-like. With all that adrenaline in her system, she found it hard to get back to sleep.

* * *

**And there you go, Elsa is happy. **

**Well, this is taking longer than expected, as there is still three more chapters to go (maybe more, my estimating skills are legendarily bad). I somehow felt that these last few chapters were somewhat unnecessary if it were a movie (which is usually how I think when I make a story), but for a novel, it was necessary for Elsa to both go through the motions of losing her powers and getting ready for Anna's wedding, and for her relationship with Jase to develop. **

**What do you think? Review!**


	20. Chapter 19: The Sky's Awake

Chapter 19:

The Sky's Awake

* * *

Elsa is walking across the frozen fjord, arms crossed and freezing. She can feel her joints freezing up as she is walking towards some unknown destination. She looks at her hands, which is now turning white with frost.

"What?" she asks, not knowing how this is happening. She pulled forward a lock of her hair, realizing that it had turned white, but not the white she knew; it was _really _white, more than just platinum blond. She could feel the ice forming on her face. It was then she realized what was happening...

She was turning to ice.

She turned to see the castle. Using all her might, she tried to reach it. She took no more than five steps when she felt her whole body turning to ice. Her eyes went wide with panic as her world went black...

Elsa nearly jumped out of bed as she sat up, gasping for air. Looking around, she found relief that she was still in her own room. It was still a few hours till morning, and there was no way she could get back to sleep. She sat there for a few minutes, trying to let her body relax, trying to forget about the dream. It was then she realized that the room was cold, more so than it should be. She turned to see that her window had blown open again. It wasn't snowing, and there was hardly a breeze outside, but it was still cold. She got up, covering herself in her blankets, and closed it. She went back to her bed, feeling the chill running through her bones. It drove her crazy. Last night, she thought she had finally beaten it. She thought that after that moment with Jase, she could finally move on, but she can't. The cold, the snow outside, it all reminded her of what she lost. Between the dream and the physical cold, she sat down on her bed.

"I want them back" she said to herself. She became frustrated and grabbed a pillow, putting it across her face, and screamed into it "I wish I never took them for granted! I wish I had my gift back!" she cried. She then took her pillow and beat it across her bed, finally letting it all go; the anger, the frustration. She never did resort to violence as a way to release anger, but right now, it felt good. When she was sure her pillow was dead, she threw it across the room, fell face first into her bed, and sobbed, overwhelmed with grief. She rarely, if ever, cried for herself, but right now, she felt justified in it.

Then, to her surprise, she felt a hand patting her shoulder...

"There there, let it out" said Joan, who was now sitting next to Elsa, patting her shoulder.

In surprise, Elsa rolled out of bed, nearly screaming out of surprise. Getting back on her feet, she saw Joan sitting on her bed, now moving to stand up.

"Wha...Joan?!" exclaimed Elsa in surprise, trying to hide her tears. "Wha...Can you knock next time, or at least be a little more suttle? You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry" Joan replied, shrugging her shoulder, "it's and angel thing...Come to think of it, it's more of a supernatural thing in general."

Relieved that it as just her angel (she had gotten used to it), sat back down on her bed, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Well (sniff), thanks for coming, Joan. " said Elsa.

"I'm sorry, about how you've been feeling these last few days" said Joan in a sympathetic voice.

"Do you know" started Elsa, with an off, distant voice. "How it feels to have something taken from you, like a part of your soul, ripped out?"

Joan surprisingly nodded. "I felt it, just as badly as you did."

Elsa turned in surprise. "What? You've felt this?"

"I'm feeling it right now; _your_ pain."

Elsa stood up in surprise. "You can actually feel my pain?"

Joan nodded again. "All angels can feel the pain of their assignment, in my case, I feel your pain."

Elsa stared at Joan with a new-found curiosity. "So, wait, if I pinch myself, like this..." Elsa proceeded to pinch herself.

"Not to that extent" said Joan, finding humor in Elsa's assumption. "I can feel _serious_ pain, to help me empathize with you."

"Oh" said an embarrassed Elsa, now with a pinch mark on her skin.

After that little distraction, Joan grew serious again. "Elsa, I didn't actually come to comfort you, or give you advice."

Elsa jolted her head up again. "So, then, and I don't mean to be rude, why are you here?"

Now, Joan smiled. "Well, the Man upstairs told me to tell you that, well, we found them."

Elsa was still bewildered. "Come again?"

"Elsa, the magic, your gift, He found them, and he wants to return them to you."

It took almost an entire minute for Elsa to process this. Was she telling her what she thought she was telling her?

"You, you mean, I can...I don't understand, I can have my powers back? Just like that?"

"Well, it wasn't 'just like that'. You see, these last few days were a test. We knew that you have had a, problem, accepting your gift. You've only recently come to accept them, and when you lost them, which I did not see coming, by the way, God wanted to see if you were happier with them, or without them. You would have gotten over the cold, but He wanted to know if you truly wanted them back, not just to quench your agony, but because you really adored them. It was when you told your father that He decided it was time."

"Wait, hold on!" cut in Elsa, waving her hands. "Papa asked him to give them back?"

Joan nodded. "You have wonderful parents, Elsa, even if they were clueless at times. Anyway, you showed Him that you did in fact cherish the gift, so he decided to give them back."

Now, Elsa was having problems breathing. "I, I can't believe this. So, just like that, I'm going to have my powers again?"

Joan nodded. "You ready?"

Elsa waved hands in the air. "Of course I'm ready?!"

Joan took a step back from the ecstatic queen. "Alright alright, sheez! Now, just follow me out here..."

Joan walked over to the balcony, opening the door for them. Elsa shuddered from the frigid temperatures.

"Don't worry" said Joan, "It'll only be temporary."

Now Joan was holding Elsa by the shoulders. "Now, just stand right...here" she said, placing her at a particular spot on the balcony.

"Ok, what do I do now?" she asked, both anxiously and excitedly.

"Just, stand there. Now, it might feel a little, weird, as this is usually done before your even born, but it won't involve discomfort. Ready?"

Elsa nodded.

Joan looked up. "Alright, she's all yours!"

**(OK, for full effect, go to YouTube, look for the song "The Great Thaw (Vuelie Reprise)", and skip to 1:15 where the actual Vuelie reprise starts)**

Elsa looked up, and saw that the Northern Lights had returned, as if exploding from a fixed point in the sky. It was absolutely beautiful, filling the skies in its beauty. As she watched it, some of the rays came down and circled her, surrounding her in the aurora. More and more of the rays came down, swirling around her, as if dancing. Then, the rays grew closer to her, eventually touching her skin, creating a tingly, odd sensation across her skin. The rays then found their way across her body to where her heart was. The rays accumulated around her heart area, growing brighter and brighter in a green, then blue aurora.

Elsa looked at Joan nervously, freaking out from the spectacle before her. Joan simply winked, assuring her that everything was alright.

Elsa then flinched as the light suddenly forced its way into her body, filling her with an odd, almost overwhelming sensation, which made her feel like fainting, but some force kept her upright. She stood there as she felt the magic fill her body, in an almost a relieving sensation. After a few moments of this, the aurora that surrounded her slowly retreated back into the sky. Without the support of the lights, Elsa almost fell forward, but caught her balance somehow, feeling a new sense of relief as she turned to see the Northern Lights overhead fade away. The whole ordeal lasted no more than a minute.

Elsa stood there, barely keeping her balance as Joan walked over to hold her up.

"Wow, that was new" said Elsa with a weary voice, dizzy from the experience.

"Well, it's not something that happens every day, and it happened to you _twice_" said Joan as she held Elsa up.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Joan, allowing Elsa to stand on her own.

Slowly, Elsa raised her hand, almost hesitating to try it. She imagined a flurry coming from it, and lo and behold, a few flurries sprung out of her hand. Elsa was speechless, overwhelmed with relief and joy.

"Joan, it...it's back! Oh my gosh it's back!" screamed Elsa, nearly choking Joan in a tight embrace (even though she doesn't need to breath).

"I'm glad to see you happy again!" said Joan, trying to get back her balance.

"Oh my...thanks you. Thank you!" said Elsa. Then, she looked up. "Thank you!" she cried ecstatically, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Well, now we just have to wait for this (she pulled a lock of Elsa's hair forward so she could see it) to grow back and you'll be back to normal."

Elsa grasped the hair in her hands; it was her platinum blond hair, the color she had grown to love. Immediately, she bolted inside to see herself in the mirror. It was true; every inch of her hair is now its usual color. She continuously stroked it, feeling every inch of it. It was still short, but in a few months, it would grow back.

"I'm, I'm _me_ again!" cried Elsa, still looking in the mirror. "I _feel_ it, I feel like myself! I, Joan, I'm so thankful..." Elsa turned, but alas, Joan was gone, her work being done. Elsa looked around, but saw no sign of her angel.

She was a little saddened by Joan's rapid departure, but she was too happy to feel sad. She waved her hand side to side, letting snow and magic fall from her palm. Smiling to herself, as if a child, she swung her hands up, letting a beam of magic hit the ceiling, blasting into a cloud of snow, which fell into the room. As snow landed on her floor, she stomped her foot on the ground, icing over her floor, her walls, ceiling, everything. She looked at herself, still wearing her nightgown. She extended her arms down, then raised them slowly, creating a new ice dress out of them. This one was similar to the one she made before, only without the gown, as she had plans of running around. She was so overwhelmed with joy, she realized that she couldn't keep it to herself...

* * *

Anna was sound asleep in her bed, arms splayed out and half covered in her blanket. As usual, her hair was a disaster and there was some drool staining her pillow. It would take an explosion to wake her up...

"YAAAHOOOOO!"

Or an ecstatic queen running through the halls.

"What the...yah!" screamed Anna, bolting up from her sleep with such a force that she somehow propelled herself of her bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch" she whimpered, rubbing her head as she got up, trying to put together what woke her up.

"What in the world..."

"THEY'RE BACK!" yelled Elsa through the halls. It was then that Anna put two and two together.

"Elsa? Oh no, she's snapped!" said Anna, jumping to conclusions. Quickly, she put on her robe and bolted out her door. It was still dark, but it was light enough to see where she was going.

"Ow!"

Apparently it wasn't light enough, for Anna anyway, as she smashed into a railing. Shaking of the pain, she ran around, looking for Elsa.

"Oh great, where did she go?"

"I FEEL SO ALIVE!" yelled Elsa, as if response.

Anna ran into the direction that sounded like the ballroom. Making her way downstairs, she turned a corner and entered the Ballroom, where Elsa was skating around, with a trail of snow and magic forming behind her.

"Els...yikes!" screamed Anna, realizing that the floor was covered in ice and lost her balance. After a few slips, she finally got her footing, with her hands splayed out for balance. As she slid across the ice, Elsa came in and started skating circles around her.

"Anna! You're not going to believe this!" said Elsa, in an exited, joyful persona usually reserved for Anna.

"Elsa! Are you nuts!" screamed Anna, still keeping her hands out as she slid slowly in circles. "You scream bloody murder in the middle of the night, run down the halls, and scare me half to death! I smashed my toe on a railing, and where were you? Skating around in the ballroom! Did you even think..."

Anna froze, realizing that there was _ice_ in the ballroom. Elsa just continued beaming a smile.

"There's, ice..." said Anna.

"Yes" said Elsa with a grin.

"In, the ballroom"

"Uh-huh!"

Anna took a minute to process this, then she noticed.

"Your hair!"

"My hair!"

"Elsa, you, you're..."

"They're back!" yelled Elsa, waving her hand to her left and making a lamppost of ice for Anna to grab for balance.

"They're back?"

"They're back!"

"That's, that, that's wonderful! Elsa, your powers are back!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my gosh! But how!?"

"Joan!"

"Joan? Guardian angel Joan?"

"I don't know any other Joans!"

"And..."

"Northern Lights, magic, gift from God, and this!" she said, making a snowball in her hand.

"Oh my, Elsa! I'm so happy!" cried Anna, giving her sister and embrace.

"Hey, what's going...whoa!" said Olaf as he walked in. Close behind, Jase, then Kristoff ran in.

"What happened?! I heard you screaming from the stable...whaaat?" said Kristoff, taken by the sight.

"Elsa's got her powers back!" said Anna, wobbling her way over the ice to the others.

"They're back?" asked a dumbfounded Jase. "For real?!"

Elsa responded by beaming a snowball at him.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked sassily.

Jase swiped the snowball from his shirt, not caring that he just got nailed by a woman.

"Elsa, this is, how did it..."

Elsa laughed a little. "It's a long story.

* * *

**For all of you who were worried, Elsa did indeed get her powers back!**

**Yes, I know, it sounds a little like "Brother Bear" (Northern Lights, transformation, etc.) but I was not in the slightest even thinking of Brother Bear when I came up with this idea. In "Frozen", I've always had this feeling that Elsa's powers were somehow connected to the Northern Lights, so, I incorporated it in here (Also in Joan's dress in my first story).**

**So, I hope you're enjoying it!**

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 20: A Spring Wedding

Chapter 20:

A Spring Wedding

* * *

Elsa declared a snowball fight in the ballroom in celebration of her powers returning. It was every man, and woman, for his or herself, each person trying to beam the other and not get beamed himself. There were no rules or winners, only fun. As Elsa nailed Anna in the face, Elsa showed a childhood excitement not seen by Anna since they were little. Anna saw this, and laughed with her sister. While she was distracted, Anna was beamed by a snowball Olaf had thrown.

Jase and Kristoff, though reluctant to throw away their manhood and play like children, were forced when Elsa ordered it (being queen). Though not into it at first, the children in them came out when the sisters teamed up and pelted them with snowballs. Eventually, they joined in whole heartedly.

On the sidelines, Kai and Gerda watched as the two children they watched grow up act like the children they were. From the doorway, a sleepy-eyed Isaac walked up, wide-eyed at the spectacle before them. Standing still in disbelief, he turned to Kai.

"Elsa got her powers back?" he asked.

Kai nodded. "Yes sir" he replied happily, but still keeping his gentleman like stature.

Isaac turned back to the group.

"And they're playing in the snow to celebrate?"

"Yes sir."

Isaac nodded. "Just when you think you've got one thing figured out, life throws a curveball...oof!"

Isaac was beamed in the face by a stray snowball. He fell backwards in surprise.

Kai chuckled to himself. "Life, Sir Isaac, is full of curveballs, some more literal than others in your case."

* * *

the rest of the morning, Elsa went on to tell anyone she passed in the castle about having her powers back. As soon as the sun rose, she ran out into the courtyard. Seeing that it was covered in snow, she swirled her hands around, lifting the snow out of the way and making it disappear. Everyone there gasped, seeing Elsa use her powers, which were supposed to be gone forever. Elsa looked around, then stomped her foot against the ground, recreating the ice-skating rink she made after the Thaw. The people stared as word spread, rapidly, that the Snow Queen was back.

Anna and her friends watched as Elsa skated around happily. Then, amiss Elsa's excitement, she froze, realizing something.

"Anna! Your wedding is tomorrow!"

Anna nodded. "Yes, yes it is. Why, is something wrong?"

Elsa smiled. "You wanted a Spring wedding, right?"

Anna stared perplexed, then opened her mouth in joyous shock when Elsa raised her hands. All around them, the snow lifted of the ground, carried away into the sky by magic. Throughout all of Arendelle, the same phenomena was occurring. Everyone in the kingdom, even those on the outskirts in town, came to know that the Queen's gift had returned when the snow and ice lifted up into the sky, disappearing into thin air. Along with the snow, the cold left as well. The sun's warm rays made it down to Arendelle, warming the country. Elsa ended winter early, bringing spring to Arendelle.

Elsa then turned back to Anna, whose mouth was wide open in awe. All around her, her friends had similar reaction.

"Well" said Elsa, "I guess you're going to have a Spring wedding after all!"

Anna looked back at Elsa, eyes streaming with tears of joy. "You're awesome, you know that?" she said, hugging Elsa.

* * *

The day continued with wedding preparations. Anna (and a reluctant Kristoff) oversaw the decorations, Elsa, being the head of state and sister of the bride, greeted the guests as they arrived, most of whom decided to come the day before, so there were many guests to greet, man foreign dignitaries. Some were familiar, like the dignitaries from Elsa's coronation, and a princess and her husband from Corona who also attended, but never met due to the incident (Gee, I wonder who they are? I can only see the back of their heads, so who knows?).

Anyway, the day went by rapidly as evening came. Jase, Isaac, Craig (and oddly enough, Sven) took Kristoff away for a "night on the town" (I would say bachelor party, but, it's Disney), since he was not allowed by tradition to see Anna until tomorrow. Anna, Elsa, Gerda, Merriam, and some of the maids had a little get together of there own, chatting about marriage and whatnot until it was time for everyone to turn in, they did have to wake up early to get ready for a wedding.

* * *

The next day, the entire castle was in chaos as everyone was getting ready for the wedding. servants ran around, preparing tables in the main dining room, while cooks and caterers prepared the foods. Elsa and Gerda helped Anna get into her dress, while Jase, Olaf, and Sven help Kristoff try to get into his suit (which was the one thing about a wedding he was not happy about).

Eventually, late morning came around, and came time for the acutal ceromony to begin. Everyone flocked into the courtyard, and only a select few were allowed to sit in the church to attend the ceromony. Behind the pews, Mashallow stood at one corner of the church, while Gunnolf sat at the other corner. Eventually, amongst the many foreign dignitaries and guests, Isaac, Craig, and Merriam tried to find there seats.

"Alright" asked Isaac, "Bride or groom..." he finished with emphasis on the "m", seeing that the majority of the guests on the groom's side were trolls, with Gran Pabbie sitting near the front.

"I don't think the couple will mind which side we sit on" said Merriam, "but I would love to sit next to trolls. I haven't seen any since I was a little girl!"

Merriam and Craig proceeded to sit on the groom's side next to Boulda, while Isaac cautiously sat behind them next to some youngster trolls.

"Hello" said one of the younger trolls. "I'm Flint, what's your name?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Um, Isaac."

"Are you Kristoff's friend?"

"Well, yes, yes I am." Isaac was starting to get used to the idea of talking to this rock creature when the Bishop walked up and started the ceremony...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the wedding of Princess Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman. Let us begin the ceremony..."

After some brief introduction, the Bishop stood back as the groom walked up the aisle. Kristoff then stood there just ahead of the altar as the the rest of the procession walked up. Sven, his best man, walked up next. Many gasped and whispered at the sight of a reindeer walked up the aisle, though to the Corona couple, it seemed normal. Followed behind was Elsa, the made of honor, wearing her crown and her ice dress (though a more modest version of it), and Jase, who is escorting her. After a few more bride's maids walked up, Everyone stood as a lone Lute player started playing a familiar tune. Turning around, Everyone watched as the doors opened, revealing the bride...

**( Please go to YouTube, look for the video "Frozen Medley - Let It Go (fingerstyle guitar cover by Peter Gergely)" and skip to 2:15 minutes into the song. Not the traditional wedding march, but it seems to match)**

Anna stood there, glowing in joy. Next to her was Kai, who was escorting her down the aisle. Her dress was mostly white, minus some lines of purple and red rosemaling trailing down her simple, single layered skirt. Her waist had more rosemaling, silver and light red in color, styled similar to a vest. She wore a necklace of various, colorful crystals, curtsey of the trolls. Her veil was white, with snowflakes embroidered into it, courtesy of her sister. Everyone stared in awe as the princess walked down the aisle.

Kristoff froze. His uncomfortable suit, the crowds staring at him, every single discomfort faded away as he saw Anna walk down the aisle towards him. He was so out of it, his jaw began to drop. It took his best man to nudge him in the side to snap him out of it.

Eventually, Anna and Kai made it to the altar, where Kai left Anna to Kristoff.

"You're, uh, beautiful" said an awestruck Kristoff.

"Thanks, you're beautiful too. No, wait, what?" said Anna, meaning to say handsome. They were interrupted when the Bishop continued with the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, to bring together Princess Anna of Arendelle, and Kristoff Bjorgman, in matrimony..."

The Bishop continued with the familiar proceedings. After what seemed to last forever, the Bishop finally came to the main part.

"May we please have the rings?" asked the Bishop. Elsa walked forward with Kristoff's ring to present to Anna, while Sven walked over with Anna's ring on his antler. Kristoff went over to remove the ring...

It was stuck.

Kristoff froze. He looked at the crowd, then back at Anna, trying to keep his composure, then tried again. Nothing.

"I'm dead" he thought to himself, trying not to look like he's struggling. Sven tried to hold his head still so that Kristoff could get a better grip. Sven gave an annoyed snort.

"I'm trying."

He turned to Anna, who as expecting to see the ring in his hand. Anna glared at him, then just smiled, trying to look like nothing's wrong.

"Kristoff?" she asked through her smile. "Where's the ring?"

Kristoff gulped. Anna was against this from the start, but her _had _to insist. Sven was his best friend after all.

"It's, uh" he said through his smile. "Stuck?"

Anna's eyes went wide, but continued to smile. She glanced at the guests, who's eyes were fixated on them.

"Ha, ha, ha" laughed Anna sarcastically through her teeth, low enough so only Kristoff could hear. "That's funny, but you can stop playing now."

Kristoff had resumed trying to pull the ring off, but it wouldn't budge. "Anna, believe me, I wish I were playing, but it's _really _stuck."

Anna paused, keeping a smile on. "You _better_ get it off soon, cause we're about to say 'I do' in less than five minutes!"

"I'm trying, dear."

"Well, try harder."

Eventually, the guests started murmuring to themselves, seeing Kristoff anxiously trying to get the ring off, with Anna nagging down his back. Elsa grew edgy seeing the struggle. It was her sister's wedding, and the ring got stuck on Sven's antler. "How could this have happened?" she thought. She glanced to the Bishop, who mearly shrugged, not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile, in the crowds, some had become amused.

"Aw" said Isaac to Craig from behind. "They can't even wait to get married to start bickering."

Craig simply rolled his eyes. Sitting across from them on the bride's side, the Coronian couple couldn't help but feel reminded.

"I'm starting to see a pattern; animals and rings don't mix!" joked the husband.

"Eugene!" remarked the Princess.

A minute passed and the ring refused to come off. Elsa stood there, keeping a smile on her face as the fiasco continued.

"Kristoff, can you hurry it up?" asked Anna anxiously. Throughout all of this, she continuously forced herself to smile, standing there like nothing was wrong, though she was starting to sweat, well, more so anyway.

"I'm, trying" he replied, trying not to look like he was struggling.

Eventually, Olaf, who was sitting in the front pew, shook his head and sat up.

"Alright, alright, I've got this!" he said, walking up the aisle and to Sven.

"I think I can get this off, let's see" he said, standing in front of Sven and examining the ring. Without warning, he grabbed his antler down to his level and bit the ring. On the second pull, he twisted it off and dropped it into his hand.

"There we go. I believe this is yours!" he said cheerfully, giving it to Kristoff and turned to walk back to is seat. Everyone, bride and groom included, froze in shock at how easily, and unorthodoxly, Olaf was able to get the ring out. As Olaf sat back down, the Bishop eventually broke the silence.

"Uh, Kristoff, may we begin with the vows?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, of course!" he replied, both having snapped back into wedding mode. The bishop continued with the vows. As they placed the rings on their fingers, the Bishop then proceeded with the final, most iconic phrases in any wedding.

"Do you, Kristoff Bjorgman, take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Kristoff nodded, looking at Anna. "I do."

The bishop then turned to Anna. "Do you, Princess Anna of Arendelle, take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Anna looked at Kristoff, froze in excitement and joy. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Kristoff looked at her nervously.

"Uh, Anna?"

"I forgot what to say" she replied, half whispering, half in a high pitched voice. It was the simplest part of the ceremony, and she forgot it.

"Anna, it's 'I do'."

"I...what?"

"I do!"

"I...do, I do!" she said, finally remembering.

Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes.

The bishop, too, rolled his eyes, sighing. "Then I pronounce you, man and wife, you..."

The bishop couldn't finish, cause they had already grabbed each other and kissed.

"...know the rest, apparently" continued the bishop, closing his book as everyone cheered. "I now present to you, Princess Anna Bjorgman of Arendelle and Prince Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle!"

As Kristoff and Anna turned to be presented to the crowds, Anna caught the sight of someone familiar in the back of the room. Standing against the back wall was Irene, with her black vibrant hair and green dress. Standing next to her was a blond haired woman, also with vibrant hair, whom Anna had never seen before. Irene and Joan both smiled and waved. Anna smiled, then looked to Elsa, to see if she could see them. Elsa turned to Anna and smiled, acknowledging that she did indeed see the two angels staring back. Joan then motioned her head to the right, referring to two other figures standing on the bride's side. When Elsa and Anna turned, they nearly gasped out loud in astonishment. There, standing next to each other were King Adgar and Queen Idun, there parents.

They both smiled and waved at there daughters, while both daughters simply smiled in return, trying to hold back a tear. Outside protocol, they waved, which everyone assumed was to the crowd in general. Everyone stood in applause, blocking there view. Eventually, they vanished, disappearing behind the crowds. Anna looked at Elsa one more time before walking down the aisle, confirming with each other what they had just seen.

Ditching protocol, Kristoff swept Anna off her feet and carried her down the aisle. Elsa just smiled, clapping her hands to congratulate the new couple.

* * *

The reception in the Ballroom went without incident. Everyone had a good time. There was eating, dancing, and all sorts of merrymaking. Kristoff and Anna, as in tradition, had the first dance, and when it ended, everyone else followed. Olaf went around introducing himself to everyone. He particularly freaked out the Prince from Corona, who screamed like a girl at the sight. Many came to congratulate the happy couple and asked for a dance with the bride, who happy to oblige. She saved most of her dances, however, with her new husband.

Elsa, having been taught by Jase how to dance, couldn't use her normal excuse as many noblemen asked her to dance. When Elsa did find a break, she found Gran Pabbie, who was standing near the edge of the party, unfamiliar with many of the human customs.

"How are you enjoying yourself?" asked Elsa.

"Oh, very well your majesty. I'm just not used to talking so much. I never knew so many people knew so little about trolls. There curiosity is amazing!"

Elsa smiled as she turned, seeing some of the other trolls enjoying themselves.

"Um, Pabbie, I never got to thank you for, well, helping me."

"Oh, you are most welcome. I enjoy helping people, and your family holds, a special place in my heart."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you."

"And besides, I guess we're in-laws now!" he joked.

"Yes, I guess we are."

They paused for a moment, watching the festivities unfold before them.

"Elsa, I am both astonished and relieved that you're powers returned to you. Your family is truly special indeed, to receive such blessings. I am honored to be a part of it."

"And I am glad to be a part of yours. You have done so much for us."

"And we are glad to help you. Just come over every now and then!" he said happily. "We don't get enough visitors"

"Oh, we will."

Then, Anna walked up to them, with an odd, older, moustached man walking up to them.

"Elsa! There you are. May I present, Barren Viktor Van Bogdan of Arstaken."

The man bowed rapidly, then shot back up. "Your majesty, it is an honor to meet you" he said in a quick, Russian accent.

"Welcome, Barron Bogdan" greeted Elsa.

"He was going to ask me for a dance, but I hurt my ankle on the last dance, so I asked him if he would like to dance with the queen" said Anna, with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Oh, um, yes, I would be honored..."

"Well, lucky you, my Lady!" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Elsa, suddenly seeing what was going on, glared back at Anna, who mouthed 'payback!'

So, Elsa was forced to dance to the man's awkward dance moves. He moved round, making odd, ballet styles moves, and would occasionally trill her around, stepping on her feet.

"What are the odds" thought Elsa, "that she actually found someone _more_ obnoxious than that duke!"

Elsa caught site of Anna on the sidelines, giggling at Elsa's predicament. Elsa replied with a smirk. Eventually, Elsa was saved, when Jase walked in.

"May I cut in?" he asked, standing next to the pair.

"Ah, of course" said the Barron, who respectably stood aside as Jase took his place.

"Thank you" she said, glad to be free of that crazy Barron. Jase grabbed her arms and they started to dance.

"I see Anna got her revenge?" he asked, aware of the stunt Elsa pulled at her coronation.

"Yeah. I should have seen it coming."

They continued to dance for a few more seconds.

"So" started Jase, "how does it feel to be a sister-in-law?"

"I, like it. Really. I'm just, so happy for those two. I'm so glad Anna found him."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy."

"Jase, you are looking at the happiest, most content queen in the world. I could not possibly want more."

They continued to dance for a while, careful not to show too much affection, since Elsa didn't announce their courtship yet, wanting Anna to have her moment first. Then, it came time for Anna and Kristoff to leave on their honeymoon. Everyone met them with Sven in the courtyard, where Sven was to ride them to a small, secluded village east of Arendelle, which supposedly had spectacular views of the sunset. Before meeting with Kristoff and Sven, Anna ran to Elsa one more time.

"You take care, OK?" said Anna, grabbing her sister's hands.

"I will, and you take care of yourself. Don't run into trouble, you hear?"

"Please, Elsa, I have a strong mountain-man for a husband, I think we'll be more than fine!"

Sharing one last hug, Anna went to Kristoff, who was already standing next to Sven. He carefully lifted Anna onto the best man (wow, that sounded weird), then he hopped on behind her. Turning Sven away from the crowd, Anna lifted her bouquet and, though she was supposed to throw blindly behind her back, she looked back briefly to aim it directly at Elsa. Heading directly at her, Elsa caught it, blushing when she caught Jase staring at her. They waved goodbye, and Anna was off with her Mountain man; her true love.

* * *

**Well, Anna and Kristoff are now married, and there is still an epilogue to go.**

**Yeah, I had to include another cameo from Rapunzel and Flin. It seems that _every_ fiction out there has them in there somehow, but always as cousins. I figured I switch it up and just leave them as unrelated. **

**So, Anna's dress. Obviously, more colorful than most wedding dresses, but after looking up traditional Norwegian dresses, I see that they were way more colorful. So, take the two, add a troll necklace and some ice magic, and bam! Forgive me if you can't imagine it, cause I don't know the first thing about nomenclature in dress-making (and I hope I never have too).**

**Well, see you in the epilogue I guess. **

**And don't forget to review!**


	22. Epilogue: Reconstruction

Epilogue:

Reconstruction

**Note: I made a mistake regarding Gunnolf and Marshmallow, so I added something to the last chapter. **

* * *

After twelve days, Anna and Kristoff finally return home to Arendelle, where they are greeted by a private celebration with there closest friends. After all is said and done, everyone turns in to bed after a long day. Anna, however, found herself unable to sleep. Careful to not wake Kristoff, she snuck out to get a glass of milk, which would always help when she was younger. Walking back to her room, however, she saw a light coming from the library. Sneaking in, she found Elsa sitting on the couch, reading her book. After Anna left, Elsa finally found time to get another copy of her book, the one that burned several weeks ago.

Anna couldn't help but be mischievous as she sneaked up behind her sister.

"Watcha doin'?" she asked sassily, catching Elsa by surprise. In reaction, she once again found herself accidentally flinging her book into the fireplace, burning to a crisp. Elsa just stared in disbelief, while Anna put her hands over her mouth in guilt.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" said Anna, running around the couch.

"The...last...page!" she said, not believing that this had just happened again.

"I am _really_ sorry!"

Elsa just breathed in, letting go the inner rage and disbelief. "It's OK... it's just a book. I'm fine. You know, I blame myself; I should really get a screen for this fireplace anyway."

Anna sat down next to Elsa. "I'm going to get you a new copy tomorrow, first thing!"

"(sigh) don't worry about it. I'm defiantly sure it was the uncle anyway."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just looking at the fire.

"So" asked Elsa. "How does it feel to be a wife?"

"It's uh, new. I'm still getting used to it, but I like it. I'm looking forward to my future with Kristoff."

"Well, I'm glad. Just wait till you start having children..."

"Whoa! Hold on! I'm still need to get the wife part down! No children for a while!"

"Well, hurry it up. I want to be an aunt."

"Elsa!" whined Anna. "OK, I'm changing the subject... How are things with you and Jase?" asked Anna, desperate to change the subject.

Elsa froze for a second, not liking the attention being placed on herself. "We're uh...I, announced...that we will be... courting."

"Yay!" exclaimed Anna. "My sister's got a boyfriend!"

"Stop yelling! And yes, it's official now, so stop teasing me!"

"Quit being so sensitive. Really, though, I'm happy for you two. I like Jase."

"Well, thanks for your support."

Anna eventually dropped it, and, again, they stared silently into the fire.

"Hey, I know it was kind of last-minute with the wedding and all, but I'm really happy you got your powers back" said Anna.

"Me too. You know what, I'm glad this whole thing happened."

Anna turned to her wide-eyed. "What?"

"I mean, I didn't enjoy the whole, evil magic controlling me, or the pain from losing my gift, but, it made me appreciate it more. Now, I'm never going to take it for granted, ever again" she said, swirling her hand around, letting snowflakes fall from it.

"Well, yeah, I guess that was a good thing."

"And on top of that, it helped me figure out my feelings for Jase..."

"Come on, you would have figured it out eventually."

"We never have to worry about Hans again..."

"OK, maybe I agree with you on that."

"And, it helped us get closer."

"What? We were already close!"

Elsa just glared at her. "So, you were going to tell me about that thing about you being frozen?"

Anna was speechless. She never did intend on telling Elsa about that, ever.

"Well... I mean, I'm not sure if I... no, I never would have told you. But what good would it have done?"

"Well, it helps sometimes, you know, to get it out. Believe me, I know."

Pause

"Well, I guess it helped. I'm sorry, again, that you had to find out that way."

Elsa simply looked back at Anna. "Anna, I knew it must have hurt, to go through that. But I didn't know that you held it in all this time. Next time, just tell me if something is bothering you, even if it would hurt me."

Anna looked down guiltily. "Alright."

"Believe me, even if it hurts to let it out, keeping it in is always more painful."

Anna looked up. "Thanks, for understanding. You know, you're right, I'm glad this happened. I mean, not to you, but, argh!"

Elsa laughed. "I know what you mean."

"Heck, you know what, I dare the world to throw something else..."

"Don't jinx it!"

* * *

Both sisters did eventually go to bed, but Elsa decided to take a ride to the North Mountain very early the next morning. Letting Kai know where she was, she set off on her horse to a very familiar spot. She arrives there in just an hour, going much faster on horseback than she was on foot two years prior.

Once she arrived at the spot, she got of her horse, and walked to the edge of a ravine. Nearby lied the fractured remains of an ice dragon. It wasn't like the other living things she had created; this one was made out of pure hatred and evil. She had no input whatsoever, so it had no love. In reality, it wasn't really living, just a collection of negative emotion.

Walking past it, she came to the edge of the ravine, where her staircase once stood. On the other side lies what's left of the foundation of her once beautiful Ice Palace. She sighed, knowing that she could not recreate it perfectly from memory. But she was going to rebuild it anyway.

She had thought of bringing Anna, but decided that, somethings she just had to do alone. This place was built when she was alone, free to do whatever she wanted, without the influence of others. Even if Anna didn't put any input, Elsa would feel uncomfortable, knowing someone was watching. So, she decided to make it alone.

She extended her hands, walking towards the end of the ravine. Letting her magic flow, she recreated the staircase, though wider than the last one, making it easier for Marshmallow and Gunnolf to walk up it. She made a new step with each step, much in the same fashion she did two years ago. Eventually, she made it to the top, stepping onto the old snowflake foundation. It was cracked, but overall, still functional. Stepping down hard, she sent magic through the floor, fixing the cracks and removing the pieces of broken ice and snow, making it flawless once again. Now facing where the door will be, she flung her hands up, a door and wall forming from the ice. As she slowly swept her hands behind her, the walls and pillars once again erected into place. She eventually surrounded herself in the lower half of the palace. She turned to where the staircase once stood, imagining what to do.

She swept her hands up again, making the two sets of stairs. But instead of the simple curved stairs, she started them more or less near the center, letting them loop around, the right one clockwise and the left one counter clockwise. They met on the balcony on opposite sides, as opposed to the center of it like the old one. She ran up the stairs in excitement, imagining what to do next. Now on the balcony, she made a staircase to the third floor, up over the existing staircase. As she walked up, the walls and pillars seemed to construct themselves around her, crystallizing into perfect structures.

She now stood on the third floor, having let the ice form the walls and pillars around her. But then she decided, "why not another staircase?" Making a single, large pillar in the center of the room, she formed a staircase spiraling around it, into a tower. At the tope, she looked down, seeing her castle from above. It seemed plain, without any additional structures to complement it.

Looking around, she threw hands down and slowly raised them. All around the castle, she watched as spirals and towers rose around her, attaching themselves to the castle. Some of the smaller towers added rooms to the palace, making it even larger on the inside.

Finally, she stopped. Looking around, she was satisfied with her work. In short, her castle wasn't to far off from the original, though it was much bigger and more intricate in design. She was happy with it.

"Never taking it for granted, ever!" she said to herself. She would show it to her family later, but for now, she just wanted to go home and spend time with the people she loved; The last thing she wants is isolation.

**(If I could write a song for this, it would be a reprise of "Let it Go")**

* * *

**THE END**

**Done!**

**Now, for my own review. Personally, I think it could have been better. I wish I could explain what I envisioned in my head better, but, well, I didn't pay attention in English class. I actually am more satisfied with my first story, but that's just me. Looking back, I realize that some of the filler scenes could be better. Some of the dialogue felt a little off, and it could benefit from more comedic scenes. **

**I might do a series of one shots related to this, but that is way off, as I still have to finish my other story, then take a break from writing.**

**Anyway, thanks to all those who followed and reviewed. Now, if you have any final thoughts or comments, now is the time to write them. Even if its just a score based on the five star system. Let me know!**

**-Batman**

* * *

******P.S. Finally, after three copies, Elsa finished her book. It was the uncle.**

* * *

**"Pray, hope, and don't worry" -Padre Pio**


End file.
